


【EC】Sex Only

by DCC222



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 107,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCC222/pseuds/DCC222
Summary: 都是一些放飞的pwp！我发现我pwp有点多每次开新的一篇好麻烦……于是之后EC一发完的pwp全部放在这一篇，一章一个，会持续更新~在每一章开头会说这篇的预警！大部分都是放飞XP的产物，会雷！！！要是接受不了请马上关闭~鞠躬
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 44
Kudos: 145





	1. 审讯

**Author's Note:**

> 主题：审讯。两个万万要从查查嘴里问出情报。  
> 两万一查。3p！！3p！！强迫！强迫！！强迫！！  
> 不是情趣！！雷！！  
> 接受不了的小伙伴请迅速撤离！！！

查尔斯醒过来的时候，发现面前有两个人。他还没办法看清他们，只能模糊地分辨出他们身上穿着敌对势力的制服，那很难认错——帝国的制服一直都以穿上去板正笔挺而闻名，军靴也擦得锃亮，给人一种与生俱来的威压感。

他勉强动了动，马上就明白了自己的境地。他被俘虏了，双手被手铐绑在背后，刚才泼醒他的冷水顺着发丝流到脸颊上，再流进领口，冰凉的触感迫使查尔斯昏昏沉沉的脑袋开始运转，他抬起头来，勉勉强强分辨出对面两个人的轮廓。

相似的面孔，瘦削立体的五官，锋利的眉角，绿眼薄唇……查尔斯不由自主地浅浅吸了一口气，今天绝对不是他的幸运日。落到这对即使是在联邦里也出了名的兰谢尔兄弟手里，看来他接下来的几个小时不会那么好过，特别是两边交手那么久，自己也的确给对方造成了不小的麻烦。

“你醒了。”其中一个比较年轻的率先开口，声音低沉又淡漠，他踱步到查尔斯跟前，拉起俘虏柔软的棕色头发，迫使他抬起头来，“知道我是谁吗。”

“无论是帝国还是联邦，应该没有人会不知道你们的名字，艾瑞克——还有马格纳斯将军。”就算落到这步田地，查尔斯也不打算露怯，反正表现出温顺的样子也不会让这两个身经百战的军人动什么恻隐之心。

“很好，所以你也知道我们想要什么。”艾瑞克接着他的话说，被提到的马格纳斯反而没什么表示，只是随意抹了抹审讯台的桌面，仿佛在确认上面是不是有灰尘。

“联邦的战略部署、人员构成、军需运输路线，”查尔斯回答，蓝色的眼睛里毫无畏惧，“但我一个字都不会说的。”

“你的确应该有底气，查尔斯·泽维尔。联邦的高级长官，是不是？对你动刑是违反战争法的，我们不能明目张胆地虐待俘虏。”艾瑞克不置可否，只是轻轻挑了一下眉毛，声音却在下一秒轻了下去，俯下身，在查尔斯耳朵边吹了一口气，“不过——让人开口又不留痕迹，还让你恨不得自己也跟着隐瞒的方法，我们可知道不止一种。”

“什么……嗯！”

男人伸出手，毫不留情地在他的胸口捏了一把，那里的布料已经被冷水沾湿，贴在他的皮肤上，将他的乳粒和不甚结实的胸肉透得一览无遗。

“看来文职工作让你疏于锻炼。”艾瑞克揉着他的胸口，用指尖拨弄逗引小巧的乳头，一直到它挺立起来，在白色的军制衬衫上挺出一点粉红。查尔斯双手被绑在背后，坐在椅子上退无可退，他挣扎着试图躲避那只手，却只能被艾瑞克按住肩膀，一阵一阵的酥麻从乳尖冲向下腹，另一边乳头没经受过抚弄就已经能在衬衫上堪堪看到凸起。

“你以为我这样就会说吗？”俘虏的声音已经没了刚才的冷静，他不允许自己因为这样下流又情色的玩弄而失去理智，但这句话从他嘴里说出来并没有什么威慑力，不但艾瑞克没有停下动作，一直没说话的马格纳斯也绕到他背后，从另一侧将手伸进查尔斯的衬衫里，用指甲绕着没被照顾的那一边打转。

“你会说的，查尔斯。”年长将军的语气要更加不近人情，他们一个在前一个在后、一人一边地捏弄查尔斯的胸口，将他的乳肉像是什么软糖一般揉来揉去，用指甲和指缝重点责难被玩到发硬的乳头，直到查尔斯开始靠在椅背上细细地发抖都没有停下。

“就算用这样上不了台面的逼供手段……”俘虏咬着牙，尽力想表现出不为所动的样子，变得急促许多的喘息和紧紧并拢的膝盖却昭示着他并不像自己想要表现出来的那样游刃有余。

“上不了台面，嗯？”艾瑞克轻轻笑了，给兄长使了一个眼色，将查尔斯从椅子上提起来，扯着他的领子就将他面朝下按在了审讯台上。

“那希望接下来的事情不会让你太吃惊。”

铁制的台面比一开始的冷水还要冰凉，被弄到红肿的胸口狠狠地碾过冷冰冰的铁，激得查尔斯向上一弹，又被牢牢地压了回去。他只能上半身趴在桌面上，这个姿势迫不得已让他翘起屁股，艾瑞克玩味地拍了两下在军裤下也显出肉感的臀部，手绕到查尔斯的腰间，解开了他的皮带。

“不要！”

俘虏看起来终于害怕了，马格纳斯解开了他的手铐，又绕到审讯台另一边，死死地将他两只手腕都压在桌面上，查尔斯实在是挣扎不开，只能任由艾瑞克把自己的裤链都拉了下来，手往里一探，覆住了他抬头抬了一半的性器。

“这可不是说不要的样子，泽维尔长官。或许现在你想和我们说点什么？”

艾瑞克一边问一边动手腕，查尔斯一下子就泄了力气，压抑着低喘，在敌人的手里越变越硬。兰谢尔兄弟果真对折磨人很有一套，被敌人挑起羞于启齿的欲望对他来说比遭受一顿毒打还要难以忍受，他没有办法控制下体的反应，甚至还忍不住挺腰去迎合男人的手。

艾瑞克按压着俘虏的囊袋和会阴，马格纳斯也居高临下地看着他，还用一只手去捏他开始泛红的脖颈。好想射，查尔斯绝望地想到，他知道他们就是想让他这样。

“不……”

他还是从喉咙里挤出了一个单词，那些情报太重要了，他不能……

“那很遗憾。”

艾瑞克的手暂时离开了，但下一秒，俘虏的裤子就被粗暴地脱掉——包括内裤，皮带的金属扣掉到地上发出一声轻响，查尔斯本能地瑟缩了一下，随即感到手腕被翻了过来，马格纳斯不知从哪里拿出一管注射剂，里面淡黄的液体看起来不是什么好东西。

“别动。”他说着，一边用针管刺破查尔斯手腕处薄薄的皮肤，查尔斯根本挣脱不开，一股火焰马上就从针尖烧了进来，他的脑袋“嗡”地一声，额头浮起血管，一时间竟然喘不过气来。

下面硬到发痛，裸露的臀瓣被什么东西抵住了，查尔斯浆糊一般的脑袋停滞了一秒，才反应过来是艾瑞克隔着军裤不算细致的布料，用胯部抵着他的屁股蹭动。

“你没被男人操过吧？”

俘虏听不出来这是询问还是威胁，他肿胀的阴茎被身后的男人套进了一个环里，那个环紧紧箍住他的根部，一阵恐惧从他心里升了起来。

“操你的，你们给我打了什么？”

“我要是你，就不会那么多话。”马格纳斯把针头丢掉，强硬地将查尔斯地头扳了过来，“不过没差，你一会儿就说不出话来了。”

他说的是对的。药效发作反常的快，一阵又酥又麻的痒意开始从他的身体里面涌向每个毛孔，他从未被别人碰过的后穴开始分泌湿滑的液体，沾湿了身后男人的裤子。艾瑞克轻笑一声，用手指在穴口戳刺了两下，毫不留情地就插了进去。

“唔……！”

查尔斯扬起脖子，审讯台随着他的挣扎摇晃起来，艾瑞克在里面翻搅挤压，药物的作用让第一次承受进入的小穴轻易就接纳了罪魁祸首的手指，穴肉颤颤巍巍地裹上去，和主人一样不知所措。男人没弄几下就撤出手指，一阵令查尔斯头皮发麻的布料摩擦声之后，一根火热的硬物抵住了他的穴口，艾瑞克一挺腰就浅浅地进去了半个龟头。

“想说了吗？”

回应他的只是查尔斯的颤栗和细碎的吸气，还有一个眼角发红、但毫不屈服的瞪视。

“Fu——呃啊！”

俘虏没能把这句脏话说完，艾瑞克毫不留情地顶了进去，他感到肺里地空气都快要被压榨殆尽。按理来说，初次被侵犯的软穴还需要更多的扩张和爱抚才能吃下那么大的家伙，但很显然——这只是一场刑讯逼供。

太大了……太大了……不行……

紧致的穴口只能将凶器吃进去一半，但它带给查尔斯的不只是疼痛，还有难以启齿的快感，他不知道是不是药物的关系。肠液顺着大腿往下流，和被触碰前面时完全不同的刺激让俘虏觉得自己快要融化了，不过这两个人显然可能就这么放过他。

就在他觉得没有什么能比被一个男人操到流水更糟糕了的时候，马格纳斯捏着他的下颚，在他面前拉开了军裤的拉链。

“如果你还不算说，那这张嘴总得有点用处。”

年长的将军用指腹摩挲着他的唇瓣，从内裤中掏出粗大的阴茎，声音低哑深沉，“这张能说会道的嘴操起来应该也不错。”

“滚开！”

查尔斯咬着牙从喉咙里挤出声音，马格纳斯的巨物就抵在他嘴边，那个混蛋还用龟头拍了两下他的脸颊，想要捏开他的下颚。

“你还能嘴硬到什么时候呢？”

身后的艾瑞克掐着他的胯骨用力向前一挺，结结实实地撞进了他体内还从未被碰过的深处，一阵可怕的电流顺着他的尾椎窜上了上来，查尔斯忍不住发出一声短促的尖叫，马格纳斯趁机钳住他的下巴，扶着柱身，用一种很危险的语气说：“张开嘴！”

“唔……嗯！”

艾瑞克不断顶弄着他刚被开发出来的敏感带，他从不知道被干屁股还能有这样的感觉，可怜的俘虏被陌生又强烈的快感裹住了脑子，性器也被艾瑞克伸过来的手用极富技巧的手法上下圈弄，已经没力气紧闭上嘴巴。

“不……呜……”

这下，查尔斯完全没办法说话了，一阵属于男性的麝香味充满他的鼻腔，他只能像小动物一样发出可怜的呜咽声，被迫给马格纳斯口交。屁股里的那根肉棒也已经完全将他操开，那个罪魁祸首还要边顶弄边用语言刺激他“第一次就会扭着腰吃老二，天生应该给男人操”，手上的动作也没有停，俘虏被过载的快感逼的无处可走，他性器上套着的锁精环却让他根本不能释放。

“呜呜、求……”

查尔斯只能趁着马格纳斯操他嘴的间隙抬起溢满泪水的眼睛，他硬得不行了，现在满脑子都只想射出来。

“求求、求……你们了，让我射……”

马格纳斯暂时从他嘴里退了出来，查尔斯想挣开双手去摸一摸胀到发痛的下体，但那点力气完全没有用。

“怎么样，想说了吗？”

这句话把俘虏的理智稍微拉回来了一点，他不知道是对刚才自己求饶的行为感到羞恼还是对眼前的人感到愤恨，只是又咬紧了嘴唇，闭起眼睛不去看还在他眼前那根沾着自己津液的硬热肉棒：“Fuck。”

“看来我们需要拿出一点诚意来，艾瑞克。”马格纳斯淡淡地说，“应该给他想要的，好好让他射出来。”

“这个主意不错，既然你那么想射——”

艾瑞克仿佛充满怜悯一般取下了查尔斯根部的圆环，用手掌包住顶端，又重重地顶了两下，俘虏就听话地抽噎着达到了高潮，白浊射了艾瑞克一手，他眼前闪过炫目的白光，直到男人把手上的精液抹到他赤裸的小腹上才回过神来。

“泽维尔长官有多久没自己弄过了，嗯？”帝国的将军不会放过任何一个鞭笞他神经的机会，艾瑞克俯下身，将手伸到他眼前，马格纳斯也再次扳过他的脸让他看着上面残留的液体，“我猜猜……这里应该有十多毫升吧？你觉得你要射多少才够呢？50毫升？”

“或者你可以数一数自己到底高潮了多少次，查尔斯。”

年长的一方爱怜地抚摸着他的头发，配合兄弟再次开始操干的动作，用手指撬开俘虏的牙齿，又一次和艾瑞克一起将查尔斯前后都同时填得满满当当。

这次没有人再对他手下留情，下巴被捏住，查尔斯无法闭起嘴巴，为了不被呛到，只能反射性地吞咽过多的津液，舌头也抵抗着不想让肉棒再深入，但他的这点力气实在是太小了，反而像是小猫在舔牛奶，嘴里的东西又大了一些。

“你这不是很会吃吗？”马格纳斯的动作越发用力，一下下地压迫着查尔斯的喉咙，俘虏的鼻尖都能碰到他同是金咖色的耻毛，“你猜你在阵前给联邦士兵演讲的时候，有多少人只想着怎么把老二塞进你这张红润的小嘴里？”

查尔斯哽咽着摇头，可怜的啜泣和微小的反抗反而取悦了两个始作俑者。艾瑞克掰开他的臀瓣，方便自己每一次都进到深处，开始只是抵着前列腺又磨又顶，然后又退出去再整根没入。查尔斯再次勃起了，当他意识到这个事实的时候，眼角的眼泪终于再也蓄不住，随着前后夹击的颠弄滚下脸颊。

作为联邦的高级长官，查尔斯多少接受过忍受刑讯的训练，但忍耐高潮不在此列——或许正如两个恶魔所说，他真的敏感至极，就连被马格纳斯抚摸着后颈操嘴巴也能有感觉。艾瑞克再一次猛地撞上俘虏体内那个早已不堪重负的凸起，手再次绕到前面握住了查尔斯，从还发着嫩的顶端不断挤压、慢慢撸动到根部，就像要把精液从里面挤出来一样拉拽，查尔斯的呻吟被堵在喉咙里，在无法忍受的刺激下再一次将精液喷在了艾瑞克手里。

“第二次，这次没有上一次多了。”

“滚开……”

好像是觉得他的反应很有趣，两个人都暂时离开了他的身体。查尔斯趴在审讯台上，下体湿得一塌糊涂，嘴唇也闭合不拢，趁着这个空隙强迫自己被操得不清醒的脑袋开始运转。他求饶了，他还在两个死对头的面前射了两次，但他绝对不会给他们想要的东西……

他们没再给查尔斯更多的时间，他不知道被谁捉着脚踝翻了个身，这次马格纳斯将俘虏的双腿折到他胸前，毫不费力地插进了被操到绵软的后穴，头颅也被迫扬起，含入刚才才把自己操射的另一根阴茎，胸口和前面毫不意外的被同时玩弄，他本就不结实的乳肉被揉捻得又红又肿，鼓出一个色情又无辜的形状，性器也在套弄中不情不愿地再次翘起。

查尔斯全身上下好像没有一处不是敏感点，乳头不知道被谁轻拧、拽动，还立起指甲抠弄乳孔，颤巍巍勃起的下体又被无情地挤压，他的皮肤被情潮逼成了可爱的粉红色，审讯台在顶弄中摇摇晃晃，冰凉的桌面早就被他的体温捂暖，但他还是觉得很热。

太多了……实在太多了，不知道被两人又摸又顶的弄了多久，俘虏又一次哭叫着被榨出了高潮，这一次的量比之前都少，只是一点清浊，明显达不到被擅自定下的标准。

“太少了，花得时间也有点久。看来我们应该更努力一些。”马格纳斯依旧是淡淡地下了定论，眼睛沉成了深绿色，下身的动作依旧凶猛，丝毫没有照顾他的不应期。查尔斯在顶弄中不得不一下一下将嘴里的那根阴茎吞吃到深处，他嘴巴被堵住，听到这句话只能努力吞下混着咸腥前液的唾液，恐惧地呜呜摇头，发出带着呛咳的哽咽声。

艾瑞克好心地抽出了肉棒，但还是用带着他自己口水的柱身拍了两下俘虏的脸颊以示威胁：“有什么想说的了吗？”

“不要……我不、不要再射了，受不了了……求你们，”查尔斯的脑子已经乱了，他根本不知道应该说什么，只能依凭着本能哀求，语调因为后穴还在持续的抽插而断断续续，“我会死掉的……”

“人不会因为高潮而死的，查尔斯。”艾瑞克堪称温柔地摸了摸他的眼角，一边撸动着自己的阴茎，一边扶着他的肩膀让他坐了起来，迫使他向前靠进了马格纳斯的怀抱。俘虏被年长的将军禁锢在怀里，就着插入的姿势将他抱了起来。后穴的凶器稍稍退出来了一些，还没等查尔斯松一口气，一个更加可怕的触感就激得他向上挣扎起来，只是马上又被压制住——他的背后覆上了另一个温暖的身躯，被他自己吃得湿湿的另一根性器正抵住因为被过度使用而泛红、翻出媚肉的穴口。

“不！真的不行……！”

瞬间意识到两个人想干什么的俘虏哭得更厉害了，一根已经让他只能堪堪承受，要是再进来的话……

“我们无意在你身上留下伤口，但你必须记住反抗的代价。”

后面的凶器还是一寸一寸地顶了进去，穴口被撑到极致，褶皱被一点点无情地碾开，查尔斯觉得自己已经快昏厥过去了，从交合处泛起地极致快感让他根本不敢相信这是自己的反应。一定是那些药……他晕乎乎地想着，拒绝承认是自己对要烧掉神经刺激完全敞开了身体。

“不要、不要了，我什么都射不出来了……求你们……”

俘虏被夹在两具身体之间哭泣求饶，他无法理解自己身体产生的变化和快感，耳边是两个恶魔越发粗重的呼吸，他被体内进进出出的两根性器钉住了，毫无其他支点，只能承受着它们撞进一次次不可思议的最深处，他无法挣脱、也无处可逃。仿佛是觉得查尔斯抽噎的样子和泣求的声音实在太过可怜，马格纳斯低下头吻了吻他的发红的眼角，艾瑞克也轻咬他不断抽动的肩膀，还没等查尔斯因为这片刻的温柔歇上一口气，他们就默契地抬起他的屁股，又突然同时放开了手。

“——！”

查尔斯猛地仰起头，徒劳地张了张嘴，这一下入得太深了，他根本什么声音都发不出来，否则他现在一定已经不顾一切地大声哭叫了起来。俘虏在两个人的禁锢下一次次被粗硬的性器来回贯穿，前面的器官半硬不硬地从前端的小孔里流出水来，他不得不攀住马格纳斯的肩膀，浑身一抖，但什么都没有射出来。

“这次什么都没有啊。”艾瑞克在他身后轻咬他的耳朵，带着轻喘得声音在查尔斯听来却无比危险，“那换我们给你吧。”

“呜呜……不……”

查尔斯只能以无助的呜咽来回应，两个人的速度都越来越快，一进一出，丝毫不给他休息的时间，审讯室里只有肉体撞击的交合声和他断断续续地求饶声。体内的敏感带被残忍地折磨，当他们终于先后抵在查尔斯体内射出来的时候，查尔斯却再也泄不出什么东西了，性器只是颤了颤，这次甚至没有人碰他的胸口和前面，他只是生生被操屁股就达到了干性高潮。

最后的欢愉将他拉往黑暗的深渊，他只感到自己的脸颊和后颈都被轻轻的吻住，令人感到恐惧又低哑磁性的嗓音也没能将他从昏迷的边缘拉回来。

“睡吧，查尔斯，”不知道是谁轻声说，“我们下次继续。”


	2. 农夫与祭司

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 圣洁的祭司查查被农夫万万夺去了贞洁

查尔斯·泽维尔刚完成一次洗礼，从祭坛上走下来。他穿着白色的、以上好的绸缎和轻纱织就的袍子，轻纱的质地非常纯净，让人能若隐若现地看到他藏在袍子底下的小腿。走路的时候轻盈的绸缎也会飘起来，随着空气的流动贴在他身上，裹成他小腿的形状，显出一种圆润光滑的可爱。当然，虔诚的教徒们不会盯着新任的年轻祭司的小腿看，他们接受洗礼的时候匍匐在地，只能在叩拜抬眼的时候看到查尔斯的红色圆头鞋。

祭司是侍奉神的使者，是被上帝亲吻过的神职，他们不该看也不能看。不会有谁比查尔斯更适合站在神祗的身边了，他纯净无暇的蓝色眼睛和充满温柔笑意的红色嘴唇、念洗礼词时候轻柔的声调、还有穿上祭司袍之后显得越发白皙到散发出柔和光彩的皮肤，都让他充满了一种平易近人的圣洁，让每个教徒都相信查尔斯能将他们心中的信仰传达给充满悲悯的神。

年轻的祭司对路上遇到的每一个人点头微笑，如果有人能对他多加注意，就能发现他额头有一层薄薄的汗，笑容也有一些不自然。但没有人察觉出异样，因为一年一度的祭典就要到了，教会征召了很多城里的农夫过来加修祭坛，到处都乱糟糟的，所有人手上都有一大堆要做的事情。

这给了查尔斯很多方便，他避开人群，悄悄来到后院，钻进了一处平时不会有人来的杂物间。杂物间里并不是十分干净，他顾不上洁白的袍子会沾上灰尘，小心翼翼地带上门，然后转过身，看到早就在杂物间里的另一个人，稍稍松了一口气。

“汉克，瑞雯的情况怎么样了？”他擦了擦脸上的汗，从袖子里掏出一个纸包，“这是上次提到的药草，我从祭坛上拿回来的……”

“我不知道该怎么谢你，查尔斯。”汉克接过纸包，打开看了两眼，长出一口气，“瑞雯需要这种药草，但它们都被上供给教会当作祭品了，除了来找你我不知道还有什么办法。”

查尔斯轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，低声说：“没关系的，就算我进教会当了祭司，瑞雯也还是我的妹妹。要是她有什么情况你随时过来找我，好吗？”

汉克点点头，再一次对查尔斯道了谢，将草药藏好，先离开了杂物间。而查尔斯则又等了五分钟才打开门，想在引起别人注意之前回到教会里去——他几乎就要成功了，如果不是在门口撞到了另一个人的话。

“祭司大人，你在这里做什么？”

和声音同时出现的是一个高大的身影，面前是一个有着银发、比他高出一个头的男人。祭司的冷汗一秒就浸透了背后的布料，他被人撞见了，偷窃祭品可是重罪！

“我……我来清点一下工具的数量，看看需不需要补充。”

从小接受神的教诲的祭司根本不会说谎。男人不说话，而是慢慢靠近他，查尔斯不得不往后退，又被男人逼回了窄小的杂物间里。查尔斯这才注意到男人穿着粗布衣服，但粗糙的布料挡不住他鼓胀结实的手臂肌肉，祭司闻着空气中淡淡的汗水味道，断定对方是来修筑祭坛的农夫。

“我都看到了。”男人一秒戳穿了他的谎言，把杂物间的锁落了下来，“咯嗒”的声音听得查尔斯心里都跟着一抖，“你把一个纸包交给了他。教会不需要清点工具的数量，倒是应该清点一下祭品的数量了，是不是？”

“你能先告诉我你叫什么名字吗？”查尔斯咬住嘴唇，尽力做出一副友好的姿态，他知道男人用这样的开场白就是还有商量的余地。

“艾瑞克。”

“好的，艾瑞克——我们可以……商量一下。”祭司不得不抬头才能看着对方，男人有着一张就算没有被修饰得很精致但依旧英俊的脸，半开的领口露出一点点线条完美的胸肌，要是换在平时，他是查尔斯会忍不住偷偷多看两眼的类型，不过现在祭司显然没有这个余裕。

“我妹妹怀孕了，需要这种药草，我不是为了私利才这么做的，我就只有她一个亲人了。你如果这次能当作什么都没看到，我可以给你一些钱。”斟酌了几秒，查尔斯最终还是决定实话实说，“请你不要告发我……”

“我不要钱。”

艾瑞克又逼近他一点，独属于男性的气息将查尔斯包围了，他躲无可躲，撞到了身后的桌子。

“不过，”男人低下头来盯着他，舔了舔嘴唇，“你可以试试别的方法。”

查尔斯怎么也想不到，他有一天竟然会冒着亵渎神明的危险，跪在狭窄杂物间的地板上，嘴里含着一个刚结束劳作、身上还沾着汗水的农夫的老二，卖力地前后动着头颅，为对方进行口交。

他本来不应该答应如此无理的要求，但是眼前这个农夫显然无法讲道理，像是理所当然一般随意拿过一把椅子坐了下去，又半是威胁半是哄骗地将他按到腿间，逼迫他用嘴解开了自己的裤带，说实话，祭司看到对方内裤下面那充满攻击性的鼓鼓囊囊的一包的时候，是有些害怕的。

“求你了，我不能……”他做过最后的挣扎，祭司做这样的事情是不被允许的，“别的什么都——”

“你们的教义说祭司可以进行偷窃吗？”农夫只是拍拍他的脸颊，用布料下鼓起的凶器往他嘴边顶了顶，“好好含进去，尊贵的大人。”

艾瑞克说这句话的时候声音又低又沉，农夫没什么信仰，在教徒们虔诚匍匐的时候，他的眼里只有台上那个圣洁又迷人的祭司。查尔斯颤抖着去脱对方的内裤，在那根东西弹到眼前的时候犹豫地张开嘴，还没反应过来就被艾瑞克钳住了下巴，男人在他面前快速撸动了两下发烫的硬挺，捏了捏查尔斯的后颈，趁着祭司小小吃痛惊呼的空挡按着他的后脑将他按到了自己的胯间。

在阴茎顶进口腔的一瞬，查尔斯所有的感官就被男性汗液的味道所斥满了，用来宣读洗礼词的嘴巴被塞得满满当当，模模糊糊的呜咽声被压在喉咙里，喘气声因为不断地吞咽而显得含糊不清，听起来反而更加情色至极。

“嗯……唔……”

男人的凶器实在是太大了，他已经在努力放松舌头和喉咙，但农夫饱满发热的顶端还是抵住了他的上颚，查尔斯眼角都因为喉口的压迫而变得湿湿红红，还是不能把艾瑞克全部吃下去，只能抬起眼睛流露出恳求的神色。这不能怪他，圣洁的祭司只熟读书籍和礼仪，对情欲一窍不通，连在深夜悄悄抚慰自己都是一种罪恶。

艾瑞克扶着他的后脑勺，摸着祭司柔软的棕色卷发，一下一下将他往自己的裆部按，查尔斯本来就比一般人颜色好看的嘴唇被粗大的性器磨得更加红润，蓝眼睛也变得湿漉漉的，显出一种淫靡又纯洁的无辜，他不得不扶住农夫结实的大腿，拼命咽下混着咸腥前液的津液。

“动动舌头，舔一舔它，大人。”艾瑞克哑着嗓子说，用脚掌挑开查尔斯碍事的祭司袍，有一下没一下的磨蹭着他光裸的大腿内侧，“你这样我是射不出来的。”

祭司从没听过那么露骨下流的话，藏在祭司袍下的柔嫩皮肤也被农夫蹭得又酥又痒——繁复的袍子下面是不穿裤子的，艾瑞克的脚又往里面伸了一些，直接轻轻踩上了祭司软软的性器。

“呜——不……”

农夫踩住查尔斯，慢慢地动着脚掌，祭司跪坐着，没办法并起膝盖又躲不开，没几下下面就被蹭到微微抬头。但艾瑞克还没打算放过他，绷起脚尖开始重点逗弄可怜的双球，用脚背摩擦敏感的会阴，快感被唤起的感觉好像让查尔斯快哭出来了，他呜呜地摇着头，将手伸进两腿之间想阻止对方的动作，但他那点力气拿习惯了劳作的农夫一点办法都没有。

祭司只好更加努力地去含嘴里那根肉棒，舌头也卖力地上下舔弄，他满脑子都是只要让艾瑞克射出来对方就会放过自己；身体慢慢开始发热、渴求更多的冲动比嘴里插着男人的老二更加让他羞耻，但他的努力慢慢变了味——只要他吃得好了一些，艾瑞克也会奖励般地用力，不知什么时候他已经随着男人轻踩的频率自发挺动屁股去挤压、磨蹭自己的性器。年轻的祭司比普通人还要不会忍受快感，轻纱被流出的黏糊前液弄湿，薄薄的绸缎也因为汗水而贴在身上，甚至透出一点挺立的、粉红色的乳尖，嘴角也沾满了来不及吞咽的唾液，眼神迷离，但祭司袍又带着还褪不掉的一抹圣洁，让人更加想要狠狠玷污他。

男人的喘息越来越粗重，查尔斯此时的声音也不再单单是被塞满嘴巴的呜咽，而是带上了难耐的呻吟，他扭着腰、夹紧腿根，死死夹住艾瑞克的小腿，用对方的脚掌进行自慰，当艾瑞克再一次狠狠擦过他沉甸甸的囊袋的时候，小祭司浑身一颤，都没用手碰过自己，就这么射在了内裤里。

“啊……嗯！”

猝不及防的高潮让查尔斯整个人都懵掉了，连是什么时候被男人拉起来压在久未有人使用过的旧桌子上的都不知道。看起来柔软又轻薄的祭司袍空有复杂的设计，其实就和看起来一样一点也不结实，农夫一用力就将它撕开了一个口子，随着轻微的“呲啦”声和胸膛暴露在空气中的触感，射得晕晕乎乎的祭司才回过神来，艾瑞克强硬地挤进他的双腿之间，正在将那些碍事的布料从他身上剥掉。

“不、不行！”

虽然没有实践过，但查尔斯并不是什么都不懂的小羊羔，刚才被自己含在嘴里的阴茎发着烫贴在他的大腿上，饱满的头部隔着黏乎乎的内裤抵住他的臀缝，对方的意图昭然若揭，他着急地挣扎起来，刚经历了高潮的绵软身体却根本使不上力气。

“别动。”

艾瑞克抚上了他因为凉意和发抖的胸口，粗糙但有力的手掌揉着他养尊处优、细腻白皙的胸口，向中间挤压捏弄，指甲只稍微用力地刮了一下两颗小小的凸起，粉红色的乳头就听话地挺立起来，仿佛在渴求着更多的爱抚。

“我改变主意了——我要操你。”

一个普通的农夫对尊贵的祭司说出这样的话是大逆不道的，但圣洁的祭司高潮时候的表情实在是太无辜隐忍又茫然无措——他当然想看更多，从第一眼见到查尔斯的那一刻起，艾瑞克的眼睛已经无法从这个小祭司身上移开了。

就算所谓的神会降罪，他也要让查尔斯染上自己的味道。

他脱掉了查尔斯湿透的内裤，低下头咬住了其中一边胸口，祭司的袍子被撕得破破烂烂，剩一些挂在腰间和臂弯，根本无法遮住查尔斯泛出红晕的身体。乳肉在揉捏中变得比其他地方的皮肤更加粉嫩，可爱的乳晕有些微微红肿，艾瑞克用舌尖舔弄着小小的乳粒，好像想要从乳孔当中吸出什么东西，每当他用力嘬吮的的时候祭司就会发出可怜的啜泣声。查尔斯扶着艾瑞克的头，手指插进他银色的头发里，不知道是想拒绝还是想让他更用力一些。

“啊……不要、不要了——”

光是被拨弄乳头，查尔斯的下身就再次半勃起来，男人还边吃边用粗糙的手掌将两团胸肉向中间挤，又将脸埋进被挤出来的不太明显的浅浅乳沟中又亲又啃，在他的皮肤上留下暧昧淫荡的咬痕，祭司还从不知道自己不是很结实的胸肉也能被挤出小小的奶子，就像女人的胸脯那样。

农夫的嘴唇缓缓向下移，同时折起查尔斯的膝盖，他身上只剩下一点点布料，但是脚上的白袜子和红色圆头鞋还穿得好好的。他搞不懂艾瑞克想干什么，急忙挣扎着用手肘撑起了一点身子，从这个角度刚好能看到对方正饶有兴趣的看着他腿间硬立起来的性器，上面欲盖弥彰地挂着一小片轻纱。

突如其来的羞耻心将他逼得眼眶通红，祭司想要伸手去捂住不听话的器官，却马上被艾瑞克抓住双手手腕拉到头顶上压住，另一只手坏心眼地弹了弹直立的硬挺，让它在空气中摇摇晃晃：“尊贵的祭司大人只被玩胸口也能硬得那么快。”

他把上面盖着的轻纱拿走，就在查尔斯眼前将手掌覆了上去，开始缓慢而有力的圈弄它。

“我没有……唔嗯……嗯！”查尔斯连辩解的话都说不出口，他完全没有地方躲，快感的浪潮从四面八方向他涌来，就在他开始忍不住主动摆腰将自己往男人手心里送的时候，艾瑞克残忍地放开了手。

小祭司终于被弄得哭出来了，而大逆不道的农夫想要的就是这个。他可怜的阴茎颤巍巍地在空气中发着抖，艾瑞克用一种要把查尔斯吃掉的眼神盯着他看了几秒，突然将他整个人向下一拉，蹲了下去。

“什……啊！”

查尔斯一声惊呼，为了不掉下桌面而下意识地抱住了自己的膝盖，艾瑞克拖住他的屁股，揉捏了一会儿，掰开他的臀瓣，就这么舔了上去。

这对为了神明而保持着贞洁的祭司来说，实在是有些过分了。每次洗礼前他都会彻底清洁自己的身体，还会细细地涂抹乳膏，连小穴和那附近也会照顾到，否则就是对神明的不敬，所以那里不但不脏，还有乳膏淡淡的香气。查尔斯怎么也不会想到，他对信仰的尊敬倒给农夫打开了方便之门，艾瑞克没几下就把穴口舔吮得又软又湿，甚至用舌尖在软穴周围又轻又浅地逗弄，舔得查尔斯尾椎都开始发麻。

不大的杂物间里只有祭司带着哭腔的喘息和淫靡的啧啧水声，查尔斯的两团臀肉也在农夫大而有力的手掌里被无情地揉来揉去，他并不怎么热衷运动，屁股本就比普通人要更白更肉一些，这下更是像两团会流出蜜汁的糖团一般被大掌包裹，上面留下清晰的红色指痕。

“别舔了、别……艾瑞克……”

小祭司断断续续地叫着农夫的名字，盼望着这样能让对方住手，但艾瑞克只顾用舌尖轻轻浅浅地操着他的小穴，查尔斯被舔得又痒又麻，手都不知道往哪里放，挺立的性器完全没有被碰就不断地流出难耐的前液。

“还没有人操过你，是不是？”农夫终于站了起来，重新将他整个人压回桌面，可怕的肉棒强硬地抵住被舌头舔开的穴口。查尔斯听着下流至极的话只顾着慌乱地摇头，艾瑞克往前一挺胯，饱满的顶端就挤了进去，祭司蜷起脚趾，连一点推拒的力气也没有了。

“我不能做、不能做这个，求你……求你了……”

查尔斯眼角挂着泪水，本来应该纯洁无比的祭司几乎浑身赤裸的仰面被压在桌子上，双腿大开，折到胸前，代表着尊贵的祭司袍被扯成碎片，下身湿得不像话，一摸上去就满手湿滑，小穴里还含着一根阴茎；而刚结束体力活、身上还带着汗渍的下等农夫却穿着完整的粗布衣服，只是拉开了裤带。粗硬的性器正一寸寸地顶入只能侍奉神明的身体，查尔斯想要夹紧屁股抵抗凶器的进入，但被舌尖操过、又湿又软的穴肉除了将里面的肉棒裹得更紧、让它又胀大了一圈之外，毫无其他成果。

“你太紧了……”

听到这这句不知道是夸奖还是调侃的话，小祭司不自觉地又绞紧了些，激得艾瑞克扣住他的胯骨，把着他的腰狠狠地往里顶。欲望的帷幔将查尔斯牢牢缠住，他现在想的不是他将要失去后面的贞洁，而是“太紧”这件事根本不是他的错，是男人的东西太大了，将他的肉穴填得又满又胀，几乎没有一丝空隙——农夫光把他撑满了还不满足，插到最深处之后就挺胯毫不留情地操干了起来，紧致的肉穴被插出咕叽咕叽的湿漉漉的声音，查尔斯嘴唇微张，粉红色的舌尖无措地搭在下唇上，他实在是不知道该拿身体深处生出的快感怎么办，只好追寻着快乐的本能，握住自己挺立的性器，第一次在他人面前替自己手淫。

圣洁者淫荡的表情无疑是世界上最强的催情剂，小房间里的空气陡然升温，艾瑞克一把脱掉自己的上衣，随意扔在查尔斯耳边，随即俯下身，凶狠地吻——或者说是咬住了小祭司的唇，精壮又肌肉分明的上身贴住查尔斯赤裸的胸膛，这个姿势让性器埋入了前所未有的深处。查尔斯被吻得只能发出小小的呜咽声，这个吻里混着男人汗水的味道，但他非但不讨厌，还觉得性感至极，被祭司的白袍压抑住的情欲再也控制不住，他开始主动回应农夫的吻，将自己的性器戳在对方的小腹上，在紧实的腹肌沟壑间留下黏滑情色的水渍。

“查尔斯……”

艾瑞克在他耳边低声喘气，这次他没再故意叫他“祭司”或是“大人”，而是直接叫了他的名字，带着压抑不住的火热欲念，听得查尔斯浑身一抖，差点就直接射了出来。

“啊、啊……我不行了，我要、要——”

肉体交合的啪啪声不断钻入查尔斯的耳朵，他们交缠在一起，祭司的腿不知道什么时候已经圈住了对方有力的腰肢，他的臀肉一定已经被艾瑞克撞红了；两人的汗水混在一处，也许还有不知道谁的体液，这一切的一切都和进行洗礼前收拾得干干净净又香喷喷的祭司差得太远太远，查尔斯这才意识到他竟然在小杂物间里和一个农夫做爱——

在想到这一点的同时，已经硬到流水的性器在他手里一跳，他毫无预兆地达到了今天的第二次高潮。肉穴几乎是痉挛着绞紧，艾瑞克低喘着又重重插了几下，在查尔斯脖子上留下一个充满侵略性的吻痕，尽数将精液灌进了被操软操熟的肉穴，在小祭司发着抖喘息的时候再一次吻住了他。

“呜呜……我不能再做祭司了……”

查尔斯哭得满脸都是泪水，他说的倒是事实，肉棒还堵在他的穴里，粘稠的精液从穴口溢出来，他自己射出来的那些也溅到了艾瑞克的胸膛上。

“可是你当祭司一点也不开心。”艾瑞克将他搂在怀里，语气轻柔下来，“我一直注意着你。你在做洗礼的时候一次也没有笑过，你有权力选择其他能让你开心的事。”

他顿了一顿，退了出来，用衣服擦掉了查尔斯身上黏糊的体液，重新紧紧抱住他：“我不想说那些弯弯绕绕的话，我想带你走，查尔斯。你知道我看你看了多久了吗？——自从我来到教会的第一天。我不是来为他们工作的，我只是为你而来。”

“可是——”

“你不用马上回答我，现在我得带你去清理一下。”艾瑞克给查尔斯披了件衣服，将他扛了起来，“对了，我在基诺沙有一个农场，还有一艘船……”

天哪、天哪。查尔斯在男人肩膀上捂住脸，后面的话只听了个大概。他此时当然不知道基诺沙的农场主去教会修了一个月的祭坛就带回来一个蓝眼睛的漂亮青年做伴侣会在之后 成为一段传说——他现在只知道，被一个农夫扛在肩膀上带走的祭司，他肯定是第一个，应该也是最后一个。


	3. 人类与人鱼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 海盗万 X 鲛人查，人外

夜晚的海洋漆黑如墨，海水因为些微的海风泛起一点点波澜，显出一种不太正常的平静。大海的时间仿佛在这片海域上停滞了，而再往前看去，在一串不太平整的礁石的另一边，却有巨大的海浪翻滚，漆黑的大船必须要用重锚才能稳稳停在海面上，和另一边宁静如镜的水面形成极为鲜明的对比。

整个海面被这串礁石一分为二，大船停在无风带的边缘处，一根长长的绳子被拉紧，水手们站在船舷边，使劲将无风带里的小船往回拉，小船一直在摇晃，仿佛里面有什么东西在挣扎。

“我们抓到了！”

小船终于被拉了回来，船里的水手握住从船舷边放下的绳梯，拉了拉船舱里还在不断挣动的渔网。

“我们抓到了一只鲛人！”

抓住一只鲛人比横穿加勒比海还要困难许多。它们生活在海洋深处的无风带里，以波塞冬放下的礁石为界，没有海风的那一边海域并不属于人类，任何误入的船只都会被困死，成为海洋里最微不足道的残骸和一把把枯槁的白骨。在传说中，鲛人拥有绝世的美貌和令人迷醉的歌喉，眼泪会化成珍珠，它们会诱惑路过的水手，将大船引进无风带，再将猎物拖入黑暗的深渊，它们的眼泪也是海洋里最珍贵的宝物，甚至是传说中不老泉的药引，没有人会不想要那些晶莹的珍珠——然而鲛人生性谨慎，人类几乎不可能捕获到它们。

但艾瑞克·兰谢尔和他的基诺沙号除外。作为拥有加勒比海上最冷酷声名的海盗，艾瑞克想要的倒并非全是那些珍珠，抓住鲛人、征服变化莫测的大海这件事本身对他也有非凡的吸引力。

跨越过死亡的海域，他最终成功地捕获到了鲛人。海盗的战利品被水手们拉上了甲板，离开了海水的鲛人已经失去了自己的武器，它蜷起尾巴缩在地板上，在人类的注视下不安地甩动鱼鳍。艾瑞克上前用刀割开了缠住它的渔网，终于看清了他从无风带里拖上来的无价之宝。

这看起来是一个雄性鲛人，它胸脯没有雌性那么丰满，肩膀也不像雌性那么纤细，身形可以算是娇小，只能堪堪到达人类年轻青年的程度，但明显有一副属于雄性的骨架。它咬着嘴唇警惕地看着面前的人类和他们手里的火把，在带着咸味的空气中微微发抖，眼睛垂下来，就算是在不甚明朗的火光下，都能看清它有一双摄人心魄的蓝眼睛。

“天，这东西长得太好看了……”

没读过什么书的水手找不到其他形容词，即使传说中这种美丽总是和死亡密不可分。还好这只小鲛人似乎还没有成熟，又离开了水，否则水手们再经验丰富、身经百战，都有可能被它所迷惑。人类再次拿起鱼矛对准了它，艾瑞克走过去，用剑尖挑起它的下巴，来回看了看它完美无瑕的脸，淡淡地下令道：“把它拖到甲板下面去。”

基诺沙号并不是一艘加勒比海上常见的木船，她的船身由钢铁包裹，这让她比其他任何船只都更加坚韧和坚固。没人知道艾瑞克是怎么让一堆铁皮浮在水面上的，想要模仿他的人都以失败告终，“艾瑞克是大海上最会使用金属的人”，其他的海盗对他的评价还算中肯。木制大船的甲板下面总是湿湿答答、爬满青苔，而基诺沙号的任何一处都牢固干爽，就连用来关押俘虏的牢房也不例外。

美丽的小鲛人被带到牢房里，漂亮细嫩的双臂被铁环吊起束缚于头顶，它的鱼尾巴刚刚好能碰到地面，这样的姿势不至于让它的手腕脱臼，但也迫使它一定要伸直身体，将自己完全展示在抓到它的人类面前。当水手们将它吊起来的时候，小鲛人一声都没吭，只是用力地摆了摆鱼尾，它的挣扎没有一点作用，海盗的首领饶有兴趣地看着属下将它绑好，甚至命人将船长室的软沙发也搬了下来，看样子是想好好“审讯”一下这只神秘的海洋生物。

首先，他要看看鲛人到底能不能像传说中那样落泪成珠。艾瑞克静静坐到沙发上，命人将灯点得又亮了一些，仿佛即将要观看什么有趣的表演——他是铁血冷酷，但并不粗俗，不想把牢房搞得阴森可怕。最后，海盗一挥手，屏退了左右，对于这么重要的战利品，他当然想要亲自单独审问。

“你会说话吗？”海盗盯着它看了几十秒，直到它开始不安地挣动铁链，才慢慢地问道。鲛人还是沉默着，偏过头，好像打定主意不要给人类任何可乘之机。

艾瑞克并不生气，他站起身来从旁边的墙上拿下一根软鞭，在鲛人面前拉抻了两下，让它看到这根鞭子是多么结实，然后突然一动手腕，软鞭划破空气，打在鲛人耳边，仿佛炸雷一般的可怕声响吓得它一抖，连鱼尾巴都向上卷了起来。

“我在问你话。”人类走过去，将软鞭对折，用绳圈抬起它的脸，逼迫它看向自己，小鲛人硬是咬着嘴唇，眼眶稍微有点红，还是一脸倔强。它知道人类想要什么，他们想要自己哭，想要自己眼泪化成的珍珠，但它偏不要哭，就算这个人类拿鞭子打自己，也不让可恶的人类称心如意。

“让我看看你到底能不能听懂我在说什么。”艾瑞克将绳圈向下移，软鞭粗糙的表面划过鲛人白嫩的胸口，它的皮肤比一般女人都还要细腻，轻易就能留下泛红的痕迹，“再什么都不说的话，你将遭到鞭刑，就连身体最强健的海盗都熬不过五鞭，你猜你能经受多少？”

小鲛人脸色一变，嘴唇咬得更紧了。得到了反馈的人类手继续向下，皮鞭来到小腹，从这里开始男孩光滑的皮肤就沾上了点点鳞片，再往下本来应该是人类双腿的地方并拢成一条蓝灰色的鱼尾，鱼鳞的形状并不锋利，反而圆润得有些可爱。艾瑞克手上的绳圈顺着尾巴中间划了下去，一直划到应该是人类膝盖的折弯处，又来回在这个区域刮弄，好像要把它的鱼尾分开成双腿：“如果从你的尾巴尖劈到这里，你会变出双腿吗？”

这句话再配上海盗低沉的危险嗓音，鲛人吓得闭起了眼睛，尾鳍不安地来回摆动，仿佛锋利的刀剑已经贴到了鳞片上。

“鲛人在水里用鳃呼吸，或者我应该把你的鳃封住，然后再把你丢到水里。”人类一边继续吓它，一边扳过它的脸，让它露出细细的鱼鳃。小鲛人看起来小小一只，但面对艾瑞克的恐吓却硬是连眼角都没湿一下，所以他决定对它做一些实质性的威胁。

海盗用手摸了摸它的腮线，凑近它的脖子，本来是想作势捏住它的后颈，呼吸打在它脖颈附近的皮肤上，小鲛人却突然往后躲了一躲，一直紧闭的嘴唇溢出了一声浅浅小小的呻吟。

“呜……”

它马上又咬住了声音，人类却已经抓住了它的弱点。艾瑞克挑挑眉，凑得更近了些，这下温热的气息直接贴到了它耳后，小鲛人的呼吸一下子就被打乱了。海盗干脆将嘴唇贴了上去，顺着腮线细吮，它没有地方躲，尾巴胡乱拍打着地面，终于在艾瑞克伸出舌尖开始舔弄它的耳垂的时候被突破了第一道防线。

“啊……不、不要……”鲛人说话了，声音很可爱好听，又带上了一些别的东西，从而显出一点软软糯糯的性感。

“你的确会说话。”人类放开了它，小鲛人从来不知道自己的敏感带，对自己的反应愤恨又无措，艾瑞克并没有给它喘息的时间，带着揶揄的语气在它耳边说，“比起恐吓或是疼痛，快感应该能让你更快哭出来。”

船舱里并不冷，小鲛人却在微微发抖。人类用软鞭贴上了它在深海里不见日晒而粉嫩得不可思议的右边乳首，用粗糙的表面刮擦挤压，没几下就让乳头泛出深红，尖尖地挺立起来，然后又对左边如法炮制，直到两边的乳晕都微微红肿胀起，小鲛人的嘴唇都快被咬破了，还是压不住嘴边模糊的喘息。海盗看着它不安挣动的样子，换上了自己的手掌，人类的体温本来就比鲛人要高一些，被刺激到无比敏感的乳粒被手掌一烫，鲛人发出一声短促的尖叫，铁链被猛地拉紧，艾瑞克开始毫不留情地对它的乳肉又捏又揉，它的尾巴尖都绷直了，全身泛出淡淡的粉红色。

“看来还有些不够。”

快感的刑罚的确有效，鲛人已经没办法再保持那副倔强的样子，额头开始渗出汗珠，身体也软了下来。艾瑞克环顾四周，眼睛停留在了沙发上放着的鹅毛枕上，他将软鞭丢到一边，走过去拿起靠在旁边的配剑，轻轻一划就把绸缎的枕面划开了一个口子，里面轻盈柔软的鹅毛露了出来。

海盗挑了一根羽毛，来到小鲛人面前，用羽毛的细杆轻轻拨弄了两下挺立的乳首，细细的羽毛尖往凹陷下去的乳孔里戳，一阵与刚才的刺激完全不同的酥麻让它倒吸了一口气，它的眼角终于泛出一点湿意，好像这是比刚才的一切还要难以忍受的刑罚。

“现在告诉我，你叫什么名字。”

艾瑞克用羽毛在它的乳晕处画着圈，还时不时抚弄越发挺立的乳头，接着又用羽尖照顾它上半身一切敏感的地方——锁骨、腰侧、腋下，一处也没有放过。小鲛人被撩拨得发抖，尾巴用力扫来扫去，海盗向下看去，发现在它的小腹下面、人类胯间的位置鼓出了一个小小的凸起，海盗用手轻轻一摸，就摸到一手湿滑。

那是鲛人的泄殖腔，艾瑞克拨开腔口，平时埋在腔里的性器露出头来，湿湿的一根，轻易就被人类握在了手心里。“鲛人都那么敏感吗？”轻软的羽毛不断拂过小鲛人的胸口，不清不楚的麻痒让它难耐的扭动尾巴，艾瑞克趁着它微微张开嘴唇的空挡，丢下了羽毛，将食指伸进了它的嘴巴里，又再一次问道，“告诉我你叫什么。”

性器被温热的手掌轻轻上下圈弄，口腔也被手指不断侵犯，等海盗终于将手指拿出来，小鲛人总算是颤颤地开口了。

“我、我叫查尔斯……”

“查尔斯。”好像是觉得这个名字有些可爱，艾瑞克一边重复着简单的音节一边继续动着手腕，鲛人的眼眶都红透了，但就是一滴眼泪也不流，粉色的阴茎也完全挺出了泄殖腔。人类的手法很精妙，查尔斯根本忍受不了快感的侵袭，仰着脖子大口喘息，艾瑞克看准机会重重一撸，鲛人的性器轻轻一跳，射出一股白浊，但马上被掐住了根部，没办法再继续射精。高潮到一半的感觉好像让查尔斯快崩溃了，它的泪水充盈眼角，却硬生生的忍住，没有落下来。

“想继续就哭出来。”

“不要、不要、不……”

小鲛人疯狂摇头，铁链被扯得叮铃咣啷响，还没等艾瑞克更进一步地逼出查尔斯的眼泪，眼前的景象就让他一秒钟愣住了——这对他来说绝对是没有过的事情，海盗经历过很多大风大浪，他从来没有见过——查尔斯的鳞片慢慢退去，鱼尾的中间开始出现细细的腿缝，尾鳍也渐渐消失，变成了一双白皙的脚。

艾瑞克退开一步，查尔斯没了钳制的性器又流出一点液体，但失去了刺激的器官没办法射出剩下的东西，只能在空气中挺立着微微发抖。鲛人并紧了膝盖，想要稍微遮挡一下身体，被人类弄得忍不住现出人身真的太羞耻了……但它下身是完全光裸的，在艾瑞克面前根本无所遁形。

“这是代表你很舒服吗，查尔斯？”海盗继续着他的刑罚，他把铁链放长，让查尔斯能半跪在地上，然后拉过他的腿，顺着腿根往下摸，刚化成人形的双腿实在是太敏感，等艾瑞克细细地摸到查尔斯的脚掌的时候，小鲛人看起来已经又要射了。

“啊、嗯……！不要碰我的脚……”查尔斯拼命想抽回小腿，这点力气在海盗面前却根本无济于事，又发现了一个敏感点的人类从鹅毛枕里重新拿出一根蓬松的羽毛，抓着它的脚踝，轻轻点了点鲛人的脚心。

脚底敏感的神经被羽毛无情地撩拨，酥麻感比以前更甚，艾瑞克还用羽尖一个个仔细照顾查尔斯的脚趾，这对刚化出双腿的鲛人来说是难以熬过去的惩罚。但这还不够，海盗强硬地掰开了查尔斯的膝盖，用羽毛抚上它濒临极限的性器。

“不要、不要了，求你……呜呜……”

小鲛人终于开始求饶，情液马上沾湿了羽毛，艾瑞克只是又换了一根新的，还将它的腿分得更开，用松软的尖端不断拂过一开一合的小孔，羽簇从小眼里钻进去一点又马上离开，然后又顺着柱身一直挠到沉甸甸的双球，最后开始在查尔斯的臀缝处细细抚弄。

眼泪已经蓄满了鲛人的眼眶，眼看就要落下来了。海盗干脆将羽毛横卧在手心，隔着羽簇握住查尔斯的阴茎开始又重又快的套弄，才几下就让它发出一声可怜的啜泣，查尔斯绷紧腿根，猛地弓起背，在艾瑞克的手里达到了激烈的高潮。

“啊……啊！”

随着一声尖叫，鲛人的眼泪落了下来，在脸颊上就变成了珍珠，掉在地板上，弹了两下就不知道滚到哪里去了。艾瑞克好像并不在意好不容易才被逼出来的眼泪，他抬起查尔斯的脸，看着那双在情欲中越发蓝得惊人的眼睛，甚至用指腹抹去了它眼角的泪痕。

“叫我艾瑞克。”他说，就着查尔斯刚才射出来的液体，用手指挤进它的臀缝，轻轻按压着小鲛人的后穴。

那里已经湿得不像话了，查尔斯也根本没办法推拒，它已经认清了眼前这个人类能有多么残酷。

“求你了、那里真的不行……”它并不是不知道人类这个动作在暗示着什么，特别是艾瑞克的东西隔着布料都能感觉到热意，正硬邦邦地抵在它的大腿内侧，“我会回不去的……嗯！”

海盗没让它说完，按着按着就往里面插进了一根手指：“叫我的名字。”

查尔斯一哭就没办法再收住，珍珠劈里啪啦地往下掉，让它看起来更加可怜了。“艾、艾瑞克……”它边哭边断断续续地叫，人类好像听得很满意，顺着它的眼泪就吻住了它微凉的唇瓣。

鲛人被这个带着安抚意味的吻迷惑了，它是一个善良的、不排斥人类的鲛人，所以才会被人类轻易捕获，同族们说它傻，直到它被抓住才知道人类是多么狡猾——但现在艾瑞克的吻堪称温柔，它从没接过吻，一下子忘记了反抗。

“我不会放你回去的。”艾瑞克抽出手指，彻底解开它的束缚，将鲛人仰面按倒在地，被吊了太久的胳膊暂时无法弯曲而保持着交叠的姿势，等查尔斯回过神来，海盗已经解开了裤带，粗硬的凶器在它穴口不断磨蹭。它并没有很多变成人身的经验，两条腿本来就不知道该怎么摆，被磨得痒了就条件反射地夹住了艾瑞克的腰，竟是把对方往自己这边压了压。

“别急。”

人类嘴上这么说，手上的动作却没停，扶着柱身就慢慢将性器推入了查尔斯的身体，小鲛人挣脱不开，只能抱着艾瑞克宽阔有力的肩膀，双腿被打开到极致，崩溃般地拼命摇头：“太大了，好难受……”

鲛人的软穴从来没有吃过那么大的东西，艾瑞克觉得里面又软又暖，湿热的阻力让他头皮发麻，引诱着他顶进最深处。他挺着胯一点一点地往里插，穴里被一下下的抽插插得越来越湿，查尔斯的眼泪不要钱似的掉下来，海盗怀疑如果它再这么哭下去，基诺沙号的价值都能翻上几翻。

“艾瑞克……”小鲛人想起如果叫人类的名字他会高兴，也许就会放过自己，试探着叫了一声，声音因为身体里东西的耸动而有些变调。艾瑞克轻轻倒吸一口气，突然用力掐着它的腰，一用力就全部顶了进去，查尔斯被这突如其来的刺激弄得一抖，不由自主地夹紧屁股，却只换来了人类发狠的抽插和一个和刚才截然不同的、充满侵略性的凶狠亲吻。

查尔斯被亲的喘不过气来，屁股上的嫩肉被顶着在有些粗糙的地面上磨蹭，被磨得红红的，人形时没了泄殖腔保护的阴茎也再一次立了起来，而这次甚至都没人碰它，只是被夹在两人小腹中间摩擦就变成了这样。

“不要……！”

海盗蹂躏够了查尔斯的唇瓣，转而低头含住刚才被责罚过头的胸口，温热的舌尖若有若无地点了点充血的乳粒，又不断来回拨弄，最后在乳晕周围留下一圈浅浅的牙印。鲛人根本忘记了它一开始打定主意不能让艾瑞克得到它眼泪化成的珍珠，被顶弄得脸上满是泪痕，但人类完全不在意那些价值连城的鲛人泪，只顾挺身操它，查尔斯的小穴简直就像是为艾瑞克的老二而生的，像一个不知满足得小肉套子套住他往里吸，他们契合得不可思议——加勒比海上最冷酷得海盗从未失控至此，他将鲛人刚分出没多久的双腿折到它胸前，恨不得每次都插到穴里最深的地方。

查尔斯已经没办法说出完整的求饶，只能断续地啜泣着求他，屁股里被撑得满满的，旁边的地板上滚满了珍珠。它也还控制不好人类的腿，虚虚地夹在艾瑞克腰上，在海盗又一次用力擦过它体内敏感到不行的小小凸起时绷紧了脚尖，尖叫着射了出来。

艾瑞克被猛然紧缩的穴肉夹得呼吸一滞，手指用力得把鲛人细嫩的腿根都按出了红痕。“你真的太会夹了……”他咬住查尔斯的脖子，在上面留下几个暧昧的啃咬痕迹，又再次吻了他，然后狠狠挺胯，抵在小鲛人里面释放了出来。

“不能——不能射在里面！”查尔斯好想终于回过神来，突然急得挣扎了起来，艾瑞克牢牢将它压在地上，将穴口堵得严严实实，小穴吃不下那么多精液，还是有一些液体从穴口被挤出来，在地板上留下小小的一滩。

“为什么不能射在里面？”海盗恶意的又顶了两下，发出淫靡到不行的水声，“我看你吃得挺不错的。”

“呜呜呜……和人类做这个会被闻出来的……”小鲛人真的害怕了，它担心沾上人类的味道回不去族群，“被知道了我就回不去了！”

“那就不回去。”艾瑞克将它拉起来搂在怀里，轻吻着它的脸颊，动作不可思议地轻柔，“留下来吧，查尔斯。”

他自己都没发现自己用了请求的语气，海盗轻轻拍着查尔斯的背，突然觉得满地的珍珠都不重要了。

“你只是想要我的眼泪。”查尔斯说着又委屈了，它用手背用力擦擦眼角，“我不会再哭了。”

“我不会再让你哭。”床上除外，艾瑞克抬起查尔斯的脸，抚摸着它的后颈，啄了啄它的唇瓣，在心里补充道。

小鲛人被亲的舒服了，享受了一会儿这一刻的温存，一股强烈的疲惫就席卷了它本就所剩不多的神智。

“那、那再说……”

它最后这么说道，靠在海盗怀里睡了过去。

加勒比海上最冷酷的海盗捕获到了一只鲛人，没人知道这只鲛人后来到底怎么样了。只是从那之后他身边就多了一个蓝颜棕发的漂亮青年，在这片大海上留下了很多关于他们的传说。

“船长突然变得很有钱，但这种有钱是间歇性的——在他和他的大副吵架之后，过不了几天又会和好，然后我们就能吃点好的了。”

这艘船上的水手如是说，如果有人要究其原因，他们总会神秘地摇摇头，然后起身离开。

——因为，基诺沙号又即将扬帆起航了。


	4. 有些奇怪的误会

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 奇奇怪怪的一个误会，起因是在电车上听到两个日本DK在谈论旁边的欧美妹子好可爱啊之类的，因为觉得对方不懂日语就没故意很小声，结果欧美妹子下车之前用日语回了一句谢谢……就很好笑啊哈哈哈

查尔斯的隔壁来了一个新邻居。这算不上什么新鲜事，他们这栋公寓楼一直很受欢迎。

重点是，他今早出门的时候刚好看见搬家公司正往隔壁搬箱子，一个男人站在门口签单，对方穿着黑色的高领毛衣和很高级的西装裤，签字的姿势很好看，看起来英俊挺拔又一丝不苟。他悄悄猜测这个男人应该是一个德国人——在瞟到门口的铭牌上那个看起来有些拗口的德裔姓氏之后，他就更加确定了这一点。一般来说他并不会对每一个新面孔都观察如此仔细，但那么有魅力的男人谁不喜欢看呢？而且他不得不承认，对方真的是他很中意的类型。

“让我看看……艾瑞克·兰谢尔？”几个小时之后，查尔斯站在新邻居的门前，拿着一张登记表，抬手按了按门铃。这绝对和他的喜好没有一点关系，虽然他的确是想和男人搭搭话……查尔斯是这栋公寓楼的业主代表，对每一个新搬进来的人进行登记是他的工作。

不过如果能借此和这位“艾瑞克”熟悉一下的话，这份额外的工作看起来也不坏。门铃响了几秒钟，查尔斯整理了一下衣领，在男人打开门的时候对方露出一个友好的微笑，还故意撩了撩额前的头发。

“兰谢尔先生，我是查尔斯·泽维尔，公寓的业主代表，我需要您帮忙填一下这份新入住人员登记表。”

老天，近距离看他更迷人了。查尔斯一边胡思乱想是不是应该借口登记要一下他的电话号码（他现在有些埋怨为什么表里没有私人联系方式这一项），一边将手里的纸张举到眼前，以掩盖他忍不住一直盯着对方看的眼神。

“登记表？”

男人重复道，看起来有些疑惑，但还是把他让进了房间。房间刚收拾到一半，但一点也不显乱。

对方的声音也充满磁性，低沉好听。今天一定要拿到电话号码！查尔斯在心里暗暗握拳。

“是的，你需要在这里填上个人信息，然后……然后在下面再写一下联络号码，这张表是旧的，现在我们也需要收集这一项。”

查尔斯递上笔，找着借口，尽量想表现得正常专业一些。上帝啊，原谅他吧，这是他第一次利用职务之便搭讪别人。

“……”艾瑞克没有说话，只是不断地来回看着查尔斯和他手上薄薄的纸页，脸上的疑惑越来越大。

“呃，兰谢尔先生？”

“抱歉，我不明白你的意思。”

男人微微皱着眉，并没有接过查尔斯手上的笔和纸，充满疑问地歪了歪头。

哦，对了，艾瑞克是德国人！也许是刚搬来美国，还不太会说英语！查尔斯后悔刚才怎么没想到这一层，不过这样一来他也许可以主动帮忙给对方补习英语，这又是另外一个好机会。

“登记表，嗯……”查尔斯绞尽脑汁地想着自己大学里学的那点可怜的德语，但他只能蹦出一个单词，后面的实在是想不出要怎么说。两人互相看了一会儿，查尔斯比比划划之后见艾瑞克还是不太明白，最终摇了摇头，放弃了艰难的交流。

“我去楼下物业找一下有没有会说德语的人。”见对方听不懂自己说的话，查尔斯也不再拘谨——反正这位新邻居也搞不明白他在说什么，他甚至突然起了用语言调戏一下对方的心思。

“看来你对英语不太熟悉，是不是？也难怪，他们一直说我有苏格兰口音。”他一边做了一个稍等的手势，一边用正常的表情自顾自地说了下去，还故意用上了难懂的苏格兰音调，“我想说的是，你真的太辣了。脸好看也就算了，看起来身材也棒透了，你的毛衣下面一定有完美的胸肌和有力的腹肌。”

查尔斯面不改色地说着，走到门口对男人点了点头，要是不听嘴里说的内容，他的表现还算是友好又得体：“从裤裆的形状来看，你应该还有一根不小的老二，我觉得它吸起来应该感觉不错。”艾瑞克横竖也听不懂，他的语言越发大胆起来，平时根本不会说的的黄腔都开始往外冒，“我会把你吸硬，然后骑到你身上，把你骑到高潮——你在床上的表情一定性感极了。”

对方的表情还是没什么变化，刚才查尔斯说的话男人一句也没搞懂。

“在厨房、浴室或者阳台和你操也不错，我们公寓的隔音很好，不用担心被听到。就是隔音不好也没关系，你隔壁住的是我。”

配合着手上貌似是在叫艾瑞克在房间里等他去找翻译的手势，查尔斯过足了嘴瘾，才真的下楼去找了找会说德语的人。但他找了半天，物业的值班人员没一个人会半句德语，他只好在对方再三保证明天会找一个翻译过来之后又上了楼，打算再比划着传达一下物业的意思，并且明天一定要想办法拿到艾瑞克的电话，然后就结束今天不太成功的搭讪。

“兰谢尔先生？”他回到男人的房门前，房门开着，并没有看到男人的身影。查尔斯走进客厅四处看了看，只看到一个拆了一半的箱子，而在他的身后，艾瑞克从另一扇门里走了出来，不动声色地关上了大门，还落了锁。查尔斯还没搞清楚状况，就被男人从背后一把拉住手臂，向旁边一推，在他反应过来之前，一个温热的身躯就从背后覆了上来，将查尔斯死死压在了客厅的墙壁上。

“你刚才说你想吸我，是吧？”

发音标准的英文，来自刚才貌似听不懂英语的艾瑞克·兰谢尔。

艾瑞克今天搬了新家。他的隔壁住着一个小个子男人，有着棕色的卷发和带着雀斑的白皙皮肤，笑起来很可爱，眼角微微下垂，眼睛蓝得惊人，是他喜欢的类型。他今早在签搬家公司的单的时候看到对方匆匆忙忙地出了门，他并不是一个热衷于和邻居打交道的人，但他还是忍不住多看了两眼新晋邻居的背影。

也许应该找个机会和对方搭一下话，他这么想着，开始收拾起那些堆在一起的搬家纸箱。

——然而，刚过去几个小时，他的邻居就来敲门了。这个叫查尔斯·泽维尔的男人刚好是业主代表，本来一切都很正常，在对方想要他在登记表上留下电话号码的时候，他才开始觉得有些不对劲。

查尔斯那亮晶晶的、圆圆的蓝眼睛充满期待地看着他，不像是想让他单纯填一下信息表的表情。他是在变相地和自己要联系方式吗？这表现得有些直白了，但查尔斯的理由又无懈可击，艾瑞克从没经历过这样的搭讪，这把他搞糊涂了。他适当地表达了一下自己的疑问，如果是他想的那样，那他很乐意将电话给对方。

而他的新邻居……居然以为他是因为不会英语。

不过托这个可爱的误会的福，他听到了一些很有趣的东西。

“你你你……你听得懂英语！”查尔斯震惊到都来不及想他们这个姿势是多么糟糕，脸一下子就变得通红，“我以为——天哪——为什么……啊！”

艾瑞克将膝盖挤进他两腿之间，他不介意完成一下新邻居的要求：“你可以试试。”查尔斯的手被对方反抓着，贴上了身后的人的小腹，隔着毛衣的布料他都能摸到艾瑞克硬硬的腹肌。

“对、对不起，我没想冒犯您的，我只是嘴上过过瘾……”查尔斯简直羞愤欲死，世界上有什么是比对新邻居的糟糕性幻想被对方完全知道了还更尴尬的事情吗？

“只是说说？”男人的声音淡淡的，听不出喜怒，查尔斯觉得这就是对方很生气的意思。也难怪，没人会喜欢被一个刚见面的陌生人——还同为男人——当成床上肖想的对象，他自知理亏，都不敢挣扎，尴尬得恨不得就这么埋进墙里。

“嗯……我真的只是说说……”

查尔斯的语气很可怜，他都快急哭了，艾瑞克肯定觉得他是一个既轻浮又不检点的邻居，说不定根本不想在这儿住了，而自己才刚刚对他产生了好感……

“你难道不想验证一下吗？”

男人又靠得近了些，查尔斯已经能感受到他的鼻息喷在自己耳后，艾瑞克的膝盖又往前顶了顶，大腿磨蹭着他胯间敏感的部分。男人还抓着他的手，将他的手臂反折在身后，他现在根本都没办法挣扎，这还不算完，艾瑞克边说边贴过来，嘴唇碰到他的耳垂，又慢慢向他的脖子移去，动作带着一丝挑逗的意味。

“我真的错了——不、不要……”

男人的气息对他来说是一种折磨，好像有一股火焰从肌肤相亲的地方一直向他的下腹烧去，艾瑞克的腿还抵在他腿间若有若无地磨弄，查尔斯想要向前躲，又被迫摩擦着墙面，急得连脖颈都带上了淡淡的粉红色。

完了，他被艾瑞克弄硬了。他裤子里的东西戳在墙面上，查尔斯不得不弓起腰，屁股刚好贴在男人腿根处，无意识地蹭动。这也太丢脸了！他这下算是真的坐实了变态的称号了……

“虽然我不知道你是什么时候看上我的裤裆的，但你如果想吸它的话，就拿出点诚意来。”

艾瑞克说着，将查尔斯的手继续往下拉，按在了自己的胯间。他一开始可能只是想吓唬一下对方，但他现在决定要继续。

那里刚刚半硬，不过查尔斯已经能感到它的尺寸……比自己以为的还要惊人。他像是被烫到一样想抽回手，却又被男人一把按回去，还就着他的手掌揉了两下越变越硬的凸起：“怎么样？尺寸还让你满意吗？”

查尔斯用一声短促的喘息回答了他。

一切从这里开始越发失控，艾瑞克干脆地解开了他的皮带，将手探了进去，隔着内裤开始揉弄查尔斯硬起的下体，膝盖也又深又重地顶着他的会阴研磨，还顶着他的屁股轻轻耸腰，将怀里的人完全控制在自己和墙壁之间。

查尔斯这时候才知道害怕了，男人好像比他想的还要生气，但他居然不合时宜地开始想象刚才一路摸到的腹肌形状和老二的尺寸，腿又被艾瑞克磨得完全没了力，只能把额头抵在墙上喘气，皮肤都快被蹭红了。

“转过来。”艾瑞克放开了他，用手护住他的额头，在他肩膀上咬了一口，就捉着查尔斯的腰将他转了个身，查尔斯站都站不稳，只能整个人被男人架住，虚虚地靠在墙面上。

“我不会再这样了，求、求你不要……”

查尔斯从正面看起来要比实际上更加年轻，耸拉的眼角和泛红的嘴唇都很无辜，裤子掉到膝盖上，内裤也被撑得高高的，还透出一点水痕，和刚才满嘴跑着黄暴火车的那个家伙完全判若两人。他真的不介意和新邻居做他说过的那些东西，但不是在这种尴尬的状态下——特别是由于查尔斯好久都没有好好抚慰过自己，刚刚只是被艾瑞克摸一摸就差点忍不住，这实在是太丢脸了。

“不要？”艾瑞克根本没有听他说话，又一次将手掌伸进查尔斯的腿根之间，带着薄茧的指腹从内裤边缘挤进去，摩挲着他囊袋处薄薄的皮肤，“你不会忘了刚才自己说过什么吧？你知道，我可以告你性骚扰。”

这句话就有些严重了，艾瑞克平静的语调和微微挑起的眉峰听起来也不像在开玩笑。查尔斯一下就被吓住了，软软的腿根下意识紧紧夹住在内裤中作乱的手：“我不是……”

“所以你唯一的选择，”男人突然收紧手指，用力向下拉着内裤的布料，棉布被外力拉扯成一条细线卡进了查尔斯的臀缝里，磨着他所剩不多的自制力，“就是把说过的话变成真的。”

要是放在平时，查尔斯不至于被这套逻辑带着走；但现在他的弱点完全落入敌手，理智都快被艾瑞克弄没了，又真的很想要，就这么顺着对方的话舔了舔嘴唇，犹豫地开口道：“那……那好吧。”

他不知道自己是怎么迷迷糊糊地被男人半哄半骗着跪在地上的，等他回过神来，艾瑞克已经解开皮带，按了按他的后脑勺，布料在他面前被撑出了一个形状夸张的鼓包。查尔斯咽了下唾沫，哆嗦着手去脱男人的内裤，将那根凶器从内裤里掏出来，试探着放在自己嘴边。

“老天……”

艾瑞克的老二和他想象的一样完美——或许还要更甚，他现在想的不是“在新邻居还没收拾好的乱糟糟的客厅里跪着为对方口交”这种场景听起来就像是某个porn的开头，而是对方这么大他肯定没办法全部吃进去。

他握着艾瑞克，偷偷抬眼看了一下男人的表情，艾瑞克还是那副游刃有余的样子，和他们现在在做的事情一点也不搭。查尔斯突然有些生气，男人除了手里这根阴茎硬着，整个人简直可以直接去出席商务会议，而他却腿软得站都站不起来！

我一定要把他吸出来。查尔斯这样想着，心一横，将嘴边的肉棒含了进去，卖力地动着舌头，一点一点舔过柱身微微凸起的经络，想努力将它整根吃进嘴里。他没怎么做过口活，还不会随着吞吃性器的节奏咽下津液，又急着想给艾瑞克做深喉，没几下眼角就被呛红了，喉口反射性地挤压抵在那里的饱满顶部，反而让他模糊的吞咽声显得又软又可怜。

艾瑞克的呼吸终于急促了起来，按住他后脑的手指微微收紧，查尔斯勉强抬起头，看到男人闭起眼睛，眉头也轻轻皱起，抿着嘴唇发出压抑的喘息，突然心口一跳，更加用心地认真舔弄着嘴里的阴茎，一边忍不住探下手去偷偷替自己进行自慰。

“唔嗯……嗯……”

他圈住冠沟，跟着被操嘴巴的频率撸弄自己。查尔斯刚刚就被艾瑞克弄得有些想射了，又因为对方的表情和声音而情绪高涨，高潮的冲动渐渐在下腹聚集，手腕的动作越来越快，根本就忘了刚才还在心里发誓要让艾瑞克先射出来。

“查尔斯，你自己玩也能那么舒服吗？”

“哈啊……啊！”

濒临极限的性器在查尔斯手心里一抖，猛地喷出白浊，一股股地射脏了艾瑞克的裤脚和鞋子。查尔斯脑袋当中一片空白，他居然只是因为一句话就直接被激得高潮了——男人肯定是故意用这种低沉磁性又带着情欲的嗓音说话的。他还在高潮的余韵中没有回过神来，嘴里虚虚地含着勃动的阴茎，艾瑞克后退一步，肉棒从他嘴里滑出来，顶端带出一丝情色的银线。

查尔斯跪在他胯间发着颤射精的样子是在是太过刺激，艾瑞克脸上早就没了一开始的坦然自若，他抬起脚，用鞋尖隔着内裤轻轻碾了碾查尔斯刚高潮还没软下去的性器，哑着声音说：“你看，你射得到处都是。”

“……”

查尔斯完全没办法反驳，腿间被踩着又不敢躲，只能咬着嘴唇瞪回去：“你太恶劣了，早知道我就不……呜！”

“谢谢夸奖。”

艾瑞克脸色一沉，他本来不是一个喜欢在床上逗弄床伴的人，但查尔斯——他承认他想把他弄得哭出来。他脚尖微微用力，压着查尔斯最脆弱的器官轻轻蹭弄揉动，力道恰到好处又充满挑逗。

“啊……唔！不、不行……别……”

查尔斯终于体会到了“自作自受”这句话的含义，他才射过的器官违背主人的意志又渐渐抬起头来，他完全不敢相信自己被对方生生地踩硬了，他的不应期不应该这么短的……

泪水在查尔斯的蓝眼睛里打转，再欺负下去就该把人惹急了。艾瑞克见好就收，将作恶的腿撤了回来，从地上捞起硬得不上不下的人，半拖半抱地将他压到了客厅唯一收拾出来的沙发上。男人挤进他两腿之间，用体重压制住查尔斯乱蹬的小腿，从沙发背上的外套里拿出钱包，当着他的面从里面掏出一个避孕套，故意丢到他的小腹上。

“现在该实现‘把我骑到高潮’这句话了。”

这是实打实的挑衅。查尔斯挣扎着起身，一把将男人按倒在沙发上，扒掉他的衬衫（他确信艾瑞克是故意让他放倒的——但现在谁在乎那个呢），恶狠狠地撕开了避孕套的包装：“我当然会。”

话是这么说，但查尔斯显然是低估了艾瑞克的尺寸。他真的太久没有和别人上过床了，紧致的小穴连吃下两根手指都显得有些困难，还是男人边套弄他的前面让他放松又极富技巧地曲起指节在里面抠弄研磨着用手指操了他一会儿，才替查尔斯做好了扩张。

“呜……啊……你真的太大了，我吃不进去……”

查尔斯撅着屁股，扶着新邻居粗硬的茎身，一上一下地往里吞，只刚刚进到一半就觉得里面又涨又酥，过电一般的酥麻感顺着尾椎往他脑子里钻，怎么都不肯再往下坐了。艾瑞克将他充满肉感的两瓣臀肉用力向两边扳开，让肉棒能进出得更顺畅，细细地吻着查尔斯的脖子，突然向上一挺胯，将他撞得惊叫一声就软了腰，直接一下将屁股里的东西吃到了最深处。

“你看，这不是全部进去了吗？”男人边用力动腰边用嘴唇轻轻摩挲着查尔斯的下巴，一路吻上了他的唇，又温柔得不可思议。

“你、你慢点……艾瑞克……啊！”

名字仿佛是最强烈的催情剂，艾瑞克没有理会查尔斯的要求，低喘着掐住他的腰将他狠狠往自己的阴茎上钉，充满的欲望的气息借由越发浓烈的吻缠绕着查尔斯的神经，他被艾瑞克叼着嘴唇又亲又咬，屁股里还有一根肉棒激烈地顶弄抽插，一下子连一句完整的话也说不出来。

“干什么……你别起来！”

等查尔斯完全被操软在他怀里之后，艾瑞克突然就着交合的姿势直起身来，将他的双腿拉到自己腰上：“夹好。”

“艾瑞克……呜！”

男人拖住他的屁股，抱着他的腰从沙发上站了起来，重力的作用让查尔斯往下掉了一些，吓得他紧紧环住了艾瑞克的腰。这一下进得实在是太深了，肉棒死死抵在他的前列腺上，直接让他抖着腿根又一次达到了高潮，射脏了两人的小腹——他这次都没有碰过前面。

“阳台还是浴室？厨房还没有收拾好。”

艾瑞克也被猛然绞紧的穴肉夹得爽到头皮发麻，他们两个仿佛天生就适合操在一起。查尔斯还没从高潮当中回过神来，他故意往阳台走了两步，咬着查尔斯的耳朵说：“不选的话就阳台怎么样？我还没来得及装窗帘。”

“不要阳台……”

“那就浴室了。”

查尔斯好像被操懵了，完全没想起还有拒绝这一选项，他吸了吸鼻子，下意识地搂着艾瑞克的脖子索吻。

“好、好吧。”

男人边走边操他，这个姿势太容易蹭到查尔斯的敏感点，等走到浴室，过载的快感已经逼出了他的眼泪，连呼吸都带上了可怜的鼻音，但艾瑞克不但没有放过他，还将他压倒在不算宽敞的浴缸角落里，并拢他的双腿，架在肩上，换个姿势就再次操了进去：“希望我的腹肌还让你满意。”

查尔斯已经被屁股里的阴茎操熟了，这句话又激起了他反抗的心思，他用挂着泪滴的眼睛狠狠瞪视着艾瑞克，语调因为下身的操弄而断断续续：“也就……也就一般，我也没有特别爽到……嗯！”

艾瑞克挑起眉毛，一言不发地抬手将花洒从墙上拿了下来，将水龙头打开，水流调到最大，伸手握住查尔斯只能半硬的性器，重重往下一撸，露出了顶端发红的嫩肉。

“不说实话就要受到惩罚。”

“放开——呜啊!”

激烈的水流毫不留情地击打着敏感的冠头，艾瑞克还故意让水流重点冲刷过射了两次而尤其脆弱的小眼，查尔斯因为过分的刺激哭叫出声，拼命地摇头想去拉开男人的手，但那点力气根本无济于事。

“不要、不要了！求你关掉……呜呜……”

查尔斯不管不顾地求饶，前后夹击的快感弄得他快崩溃了，肉穴也死命地夹紧，阴茎退出去时依依不舍地绞住，再次顶入时又痉挛着裹上来，逼得艾瑞克绷紧小腹重重抽插，显然也快要到达极限。

“艾瑞克，我忍不住了……啊、嗯！”

这绝对是查尔斯浪叫得最无所顾忌的一次——他根本顾不上自己的声音，在水流的击打下再次射出稀薄的清液，屁股里进出的性器也最后几下冲刺，艾瑞克一个挺身，埋在他的深处射了出来。

过度高潮的查尔斯一点力气也没有了，他抽泣着软在浴缸里，任由艾瑞克退出来后调小水流清洗他的下身，那里又湿又粘，分不清楚到底是他的精液还是被操出来的水。

“你真的很过分。”他抽着鼻子控诉道，在心里懊悔自己色令智昏，“还假装听不懂我说话……”

“你的德语发音还不错，下次我可以教你。”

艾瑞克不接他的话，只是低下头去吻他，这个吻带着温暖的水汽，亲得他很舒服，查尔斯不由自主地开始回应，意识也渐渐笼罩上一层薄雾。

“还可以试试厨房和阳台。”男人在他耳边轻轻厮磨，将人整个搂在怀里，“你叫出来也没关系，反正隔壁也没人。”

温热的水漫过查尔斯的小腿，没有什么是比一场淋漓的性事之后再泡个澡更让人昏昏欲睡的了，他半梦半醒地听着艾瑞克的话，贴着对方的胸膛，迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。

几个小时之后，查尔斯·泽维尔在还堆着几个纸箱的卧室里醒来，发现今早刚搬来的辣爆了的邻居正睡在自己旁边。

而在当天晚上，他又再一次发现，他不但多了一个新邻居，还有了一个新男友。


	5. 另一个有些奇怪的误会

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 又是一个奇奇怪怪的误会，跨服聊天，鸡同鸭讲

查尔斯想从这里逃跑。酒店的房间装修豪华，还是顶楼，准备有浪漫的灯光和味道很好的红酒，但查尔斯就是有一种想逃跑的冲动。倒不是说他是被迫来的，实际上，他的好朋友托尼·史塔克把酒店房卡交给他的时候，他只犹豫了一秒就接受了。

“喜欢男人没什么大不了的，查尔斯。问题是，你不能总是穿得像是个80年代的老学究——你还很年轻！看看你无辜的蓝眼睛和可爱的苹果肌，要不是每次有男人和你搭讪你都和对方聊上一个小时的基因学，你早就摆脱处男了。”

托尼戳着他的鼻子这么说，而查尔斯根本无法反驳。他和史塔克工业的二世祖怎么看都不会成为好朋友，但也许是因为两人同样拥有聪明的头脑，偏偏他们的确是。和史塔克花花公子的形象不同，查尔斯·泽维尔一直觉得自己是一个无趣的人，也没有健美的身材，反而因为特别喜欢待在图书馆里而有一点点肉感。他是真的搞不懂托尼是如何在各种酒吧和聚会当中来来去去又游刃有余的，他宁愿去多写两篇论文。

“我不能再放任你这么下去了，你需要开开窍。”在查尔斯又一次把一个貌似对他有点好感的男人聊跑之后，托尼终于忍无可忍，他不允许自己的好朋友以这样诡异的方式孤独终老，“听着，我决定好你的生日礼物送你什么了。我今年要送一个帅哥帮你开苞，结束你的处男生涯。”

查尔斯应该要庆幸托尼没说出什么更下流的词。他承认他是带着一些不服气的性质答应了托尼为他准备的“礼物”的，他觉得自己也没有那么不识情趣……吧。

总之，无论如何，在宝贵的生日夜，查尔斯·泽维尔在酒店梳洗完毕，坐在床上，揣揣不安地等着托尼安排的“大帅哥牛郎”的到来。

他认真地在思考如果自己就这么跑了托尼会不会气死，听起来对方这次找的专业牛郎真的很难约——托尼当然不在乎这么一点钱，不过浪费朋友的好意总归还是不礼貌的，而且这还是自己同意过的事。

“天哪，我到底在干什么……”查尔斯抱着枕头在床上翻滚，眼睛落在旁边那一堆润滑剂和安全套上。虽然托尼给他的指示仅仅是“过去然后享受”，但他还是买了这些……至少让他看起来不是那么生涩的东西。也许应该先读一下使用须知，查尔斯自暴自弃地想着，正想伸手抓过一个润滑剂包装，还没等他拿稳，就被门铃吓得松了手。

“深呼吸，查尔斯，没什么好紧张的。”

他给自己打着气，拉开门，然后成功被门口的人吓了一大跳。

“你好，我约了托尼·史塔克。”

面前的男人穿着剪裁合身的休闲西装，身形笔挺，看起来年龄稍长，金咖色的头发梳得一丝不苟，睫毛很长，眼睛是淡淡的灰绿色，像是有些日耳曼血统。

不是吧，现在的牛郎都那么帅的吗？衣服也穿得好专业啊……查尔斯一时间愣住了，竟然不知道该说什么，他现在相信托尼的确是为了他费了很大的力气。

“他在吗？”

“呃，不……我是说，今天找你的其实是我。”查尔斯紧张到嗓子发干，将男人让了进来，他猜托尼“下单”的时候没留他的名字，也许真的要用上史塔克工业少爷的名字才能约到这样的牛郎。

男人盯着他看了几秒，还是进了屋。查尔斯，冷静！他在心里对自己大叫，你不能只是因为被看了一眼就心砰砰直跳！

“艾瑞克·兰谢尔。”

对方对他伸出手来，查尔斯慌忙握上去，感到脸上在发热。上帝，这双手一会儿就要……

“我叫、叫查尔斯，查尔斯·泽维尔。请——请坐。”

艾瑞克依言坐到了他对面的沙发上，随意转了转手腕上的手表，查尔斯看到他西装裤下面露出穿着黑袜的脚踝，觉得真是性感到不像话。

托尼·史塔克，他真不知道这位损友是怎么把他的喜好摸得那么清楚的。和西装革履的艾瑞克形成对比，自己只穿着稍显松垮的浴袍，但他爱死这个了。

“你说是你找我来的，那我们开始吧？”艾瑞克交叉起双腿，做了一个“请”的手势。

“我先、先吗？”

查尔斯还没坐下去就又弹了起来。好像也没什么不对，他真的太喜欢这一型了，包括对方这种多少有点“公事公办”的态度也是他最喜欢的情趣（他发誓他之前真的不清楚自己会喜欢这个），如果艾瑞克主动的话自己估计会很快忍不住，那就有些尴尬了——他想象了一下和艾瑞克接吻的样子，觉得小腹一紧，下意识地舔了舔唇角。

于是他俯过身，抓着艾瑞克领带，将自己的嘴唇送了上去。

艾瑞克·兰谢尔发誓他没想到事情会发展成这样。他今天是来找史塔克工业谈合作的，合作内容尚在保密阶段，所以他们通常是以朋友的身份私下会面，今天托尼叫他过来确认一些技术细节和规格，并给了他一个酒店房间号。这没什么问题，他们并不是第一次这样谈话，但看到开门的男人的时候他还是有些吃惊。

那不是留着小胡子的托尼·史塔克，穿着浴袍的蓝眼睛男人开口的时候，他还以为他走错了房间。对方好像一直在等待他的到来一般，考虑到史塔克本人给人感觉不太靠谱的印象，艾瑞克就大概明白是怎么回事了。

这个男人应该是这项新技术的技术负责人，这些头脑好的家伙一般都穿得比较随意，不过只要他能讲清技术上的细节和疑惑点，艾瑞克也不在意对方到底穿了什么。不如说……这位查尔斯·泽维尔这么穿还挺养眼，他喜欢这个类型的男人，特别是那双蓝色的、湿漉漉的眼睛。

艾瑞克强迫自己不要老盯着对方的锁骨和小腿看，在工作的时候他必须要专业，他疯狂转移自己的注意力，以至于没有及时发现查尔斯不太正常的紧张。这点心思在男人请他坐下之后已经变成了“工作完了要请他去喝一杯”，他承认查尔斯对他有很大的吸引力，特别是在对方舔了一下红润的嘴角之后——鉴于托尼并没有尽到引荐两人的责任，他如果把托尼的技术负责人追走好像也不是什么大事。

但是，该死的但是，他没想到查尔斯的“开始”，指的是突然趴到自己身上，并且还主动吻了上来。男人还不太会接吻的样子，只是轻轻地碰着他的嘴唇像小猫那样舔，艾瑞克脑子里一瞬间闪过好几个念头，包括“托尼那个混蛋想要更改合作条件”、“本来说好开发接近尾声的技术是不是开天窗了”、还有“难道他的眼神真的那么露骨吗”，不过在几秒钟后，这些想法统统被查尔斯这个生涩又热情的吻技变成了“只是这样亲还不够”。

自己一定是疯了，他和这个男人认识还不到十分钟！

这个认知没能让他从危险的边缘悬崖勒马，艾瑞克扶住查尔斯的腰，将对方一把拉到怀里，严谨的商业礼仪和自制力暂时都被他抛到了脑后，他直接按住查尔斯的后脑，加深了这个浅浅的吻。

“嗯……唔……”查尔斯好像还没反应过来发生了什么，在他怀里挣动起来，嘴巴闭的紧紧的，现在艾瑞克确定男人恐怕真的没怎么接过吻了。他安抚地捏着查尔斯的后颈，边亲他边有一下没一下地舔他的嘴唇，查尔斯本来只是趴在他身上，被他一拉，现在已经整个人打开双腿跨坐在了艾瑞克胯间。

“张嘴。”

他低声对怀里的人说，查尔斯的浴袍都快掉下来了，露出圆润可爱的肩膀，还有领口深处隐隐约约的可爱奶尖。事情正在往不可收拾的方向狂奔而去，空气的温度不断攀升，脑子里的警铃疯狂作响，但艾瑞克张口说出的还是完全相反的话。

“好……好的。”

查尔斯不知道为什么会那么听话，小小地张开嘴唇，这简直是压断他理智的最后一根稻草。艾瑞克毫不犹豫地侵入他的口腔，查尔斯下意识夹紧他的腰，还环住他的脖子，发出模糊的鼻息，主动又青涩，他缠着对方的舌头，鬼使神差地将手伸进了查尔斯浴袍的下摆。

“啊……！”

查尔斯简直敏感到过分，他只不过是摸了摸腿，对方就发出了可爱的呻吟。艾瑞克几乎从来没有用“可爱”这个词来形容过男人，但世界上不会有哪个男人比查尔斯更适合这个形容词。当他生出想要更进一步的想法时，唯一的一丝理智总算发挥了一丁点作用，他放开刚见面就吻到一起去的男人，深吸一口气，但还没等他说话，查尔斯又像是被吻晕了一般贴了过来，在艾瑞克的嘴边磨蹭：“还、还想要……”

这就过分了。他根本来不及思考这个男人为何如此主动就再次吻了上去，手也毫不留情地在浴袍里顺着腰往上摸，查尔斯有清爽的沐浴露的味道，闻起来已经好好地洗过了澡。这个认知几乎让他的阴茎在裤裆里跳了一跳，艾瑞克叼着查尔斯的嘴唇吮吻，用力揉他的胸脯，那里的肉不算结实，捏起来软软的：“你就等着这个呢，是不是？小坏蛋。”

听到这个称呼，被亲得晕晕乎乎的男人脸马上变得通红，想要撑起身来，但又被他拨弄奶尖的手指逗得轻轻发抖，忍不住抱着他磨蹭，腿间硬起来的器官一下下隔着衬衫戳着他的腹肌：“不……嗯、不是……”

艾瑞克当然很会调情。他向来是个谨慎的人，这点谨慎面对这双蓝眼睛却一点作用也没有——他直接把查尔斯抱到了床上，一把拉开了对方身上皱成一团的浴袍，男人下身只穿着一条内裤，性器已经从布料里露出头来，顶端湿湿的，透出色情的深粉色。

他伸手想把内裤也拉下来，但查尔斯紧紧抓住边缘，疯狂摇头：“不要看！或者先、先关灯……”

灯当然不可能关，艾瑞克从侧边把手伸进去，俯下身：“这样也行。”

托尼找的牛郎实在是厉害得过分！查尔斯现在脑袋里只剩下这一个念头。长得帅、调情手段也很熟练，他根本无力招架，光是被亲几下就浑身发软，还不知道什么时候就勃起了……他突然后悔因为觉得方便就只穿了内裤和一件浴袍，现在对方还穿着整齐的西装，他不想就自己一个人光溜溜的。

但很显然，查尔斯还是低估了专业牛郎的手段。

“别、唔！”

艾瑞克的手在他内裤里乱动，揉捏着沉甸甸的双球，裤子被他自己拉紧，带来的挤压感让查尔斯头皮都麻了；他又不敢放开，否则失去这层布料的遮挡，已经完全硬起来的阴茎一定会弹到男人脸上，如果艾瑞克含住他——查尔斯发出一声苦闷的呻吟，他光是想象这个画面就快受不了了。

而男人好像知道他在想什么一样，一边将手移到他的臀瓣上，一边低头伸出舌尖舔了一下内裤包不住而露在外面的蘑菇头，将它包进嘴里吮了一会儿，用舌尖快速刷弄顶端的嫩肉，再轻轻往不断渗出液体的小孔里戳，酥麻的电流好像顺着不断开合的小孔钻进了肉芯里，查尔斯终于被都弄得忍不住向前耸了耸腰，想要把自己完全送进艾瑞克嘴里。

“我要不行了……嗯！”

“那就把手放开。”

艾瑞克拉过他的手腕，这次查尔斯没再拒绝——他也没力气拒绝了，男人与他十指交握，将他的一只手压在旁边，干脆地把他的内裤扯了下来。还没等查尔斯喘上一口气，艾瑞克就用另一只手扶着他直立的性器，当着他的面，轻轻从根部舔了上去。查尔斯无意识地用小腿蹭着他对方的手臂，喘息声听上去逗快要哭了。

“看样子你真的做了很多准备，查尔斯。”男人调侃着，从侧边将他含了进去，瞟了一眼旁边放着的一堆润滑剂和安全套，动作有些急躁起来。

不过查尔斯根本没有余力去分辨，艾瑞克用嘴能玩的花样简直比他自己做手活的时候还要多，在他的大脑还没转过弯来之前，他就惊喘着射在了男人的嘴里。

“我的天哪，对不起，艾瑞克，我……我没忍住……”

他急忙做起来想去擦掉艾瑞克嘴角的白浊，男人却顺势抓着他的手，将他整个人掀倒在柔软的床垫里，捞过了旁边的润滑剂和安全套，然后嘴对嘴的将他的一部分精液喂给了他。

“多谢款待。”

艾瑞克话中带话，直起身，故意往前挺了挺胯，然后在查尔斯面前解开了皮带，再慢条斯理地脱掉内裤。查尔斯看到男人的尺寸，往后缩了一下，但马上被他按住了大腿。

“你现在再跑不觉得有点晚了吗？”

“我没、没想跑！”

查尔斯结结巴巴地抗议，伸手在背后乱摸几下，摸到一个枕头，硬着头皮将它拖了过来，垫到自己的腰下面：“我只是想去拿一个枕头。”

他还在不应期，阴茎湿漉漉的垂在旁边，让他整个人看起来更加糟糕了。但查尔斯只想着也想让艾瑞克舒服——他好像已经完全忘了对方应该只是一个拿钱办事的牛郎——或者是他故意想要忽略这一点。

“在床上说谎不是一个好习惯。”

男人无情地戳穿他，撕开润滑剂的包装，挤了一些在手心里，慢慢地撸动了两下让查尔斯脸红心跳的粗大肉棒，然后又用手指的温度捂热透明的液体，分开他的双腿，按住从未被人碰过的小穴。

“现在告诉我，你想让我怎么做？”他故意在入口处打着转，指尖浅浅地戳进去又退出来，就着润滑剂把穴口揉得软软的，“不说的话，我就只会用手指操到你哭出来。”

“我没有想要操……唔啊！”

没听过多少荤话的查尔斯下意识想要反驳，艾瑞克突然将手指插了进去，他一下子呼吸都断了一拍，红着眼睛瞪对方，咬紧了嘴唇。

男人也不接话，只是慢慢开始前后动起手腕，寻找着他体内的敏感点，查尔斯从没有自己碰过那里，一阵与刺激前面完全不同的快感密密麻麻地涌向他的神经，他都不知道艾瑞克是什么时候加入了第二、第三根手指的，等他忍不住自己动腰去迎合男人的频率时，刚才射过没多久的性器已经又再次高高的立了起来。

“这么敏感的屁股，还说不想要人操？”

艾瑞克将手指撤了出来，过多的润滑剂从穴口流下，查尔斯难耐地扭了扭腰，被吊在半空地感觉实在是太难受了。男人随便扯了一个最大号的套子戴上，喘着粗气扶住自己的阴茎，将湿滑饱满的前端抵上被充分扩张过的穴口，毫不费力地就挤进去了一截。被撑开撑满的感觉让查尔斯尾椎发麻，穴肉痉挛着缩紧，本能地夹着插入的凶器，穴里含着的润滑剂一点点被挤出来，连垫在屁股下面的枕头都湿了一大片。

“轻……轻一点，艾瑞克……”从未有过的感觉在他体内乱窜，自己都听不下去压抑不住的、带着水气的呻吟，只好开口哀求，他也不知道“艾瑞克”这个名字到底是不是真名——牛郎会告诉他真正的名字吗？

“别夹那么紧。”身上的人不但没有心软，还低喘着又强硬地往里面顶了顶，“你的小屁股就想吃大家伙，是不是？”

“不是……”

查尔斯快哭了，语言的刺激让后面的快感越发强烈，他一边带着哭腔摇头拒绝一边把体内的凶器吞得更深，好像要坐实男人的话，全身都被激成了粉红色，奶尖也挺立起来，变成红红硬硬的小粒。

“你想要被操射，然后在下次忍不住的时候回想着夹了一屁股精液的感觉再给自己来上一发。”

艾瑞克咬着他的耳垂，将淫靡的话语全部灌进他的耳朵里，顺着脖子往下亲，最后含住查尔斯的乳粒，用舌头轻舔拨弄。下身的顶弄也没停，查尔斯被顶得一下下往上耸动，呜咽着用手背堵住自己的声音，前面胀得难受，他偷偷伸手下去握住自己，但只来得及圈弄了两下，就被艾瑞克抓住手，毫不留情地拉开然后压到两边。

“不许自己偷偷玩。”艾瑞克凑上去和他接吻，故意用腹肌去蹭他的性器，查尔斯两边都逃不开，想要释放的冲动再一次疯狂向下腹涌去。

男人的吻实在是太舒服了，查尔斯忍不住一边回应一边偷偷觉得委屈，他突然开始埋怨起托尼来，这简直是在拔高他的阈值。第一次的体验就那么爽，艾瑞克一定是个经验丰富的牛郎，而自己被这技巧弄得乱七八糟，以后他要是找不到那么好的男朋友可怎么办啊？

艾瑞克不知道查尔斯的思维已经飞到了不知什么地方，他突然按住查尔斯的肩膀，用一种很危险的语气哑着声音说：“这种时候你都能走神吗？”

“我、我没有……呜啊！你慢、慢……”

男人好像对他的走神很不满，打定主意要将查尔斯的注意力拉回来，握住他的脚踝，将他的一只腿拉高架在自己肩上，掐着查尔斯的腰发了狠一般地弄他，撞得酒店的大床都发出不堪重负的声响。

这个姿势进得太深了，查尔斯觉得自己都陷进了床垫里，被弄得一句话也说不出来，男人的肉棒每次都能顶到足以让他崩溃的凸点，他从来不知道自己体内能盛得下那么多快感，抬起头讨好地舔了舔艾瑞克的嘴唇，圈主对方的脖子：“求你了，真的好想射……”

男人就着接吻的姿势将他死死压进床铺，好心地分出一只手伸去替他撸动前面，边吻他边长进长出地操弄，查尔斯本来就在高潮的边缘，根本受不了这样的刺激，猝不及防地浑身一颤，就这么泄了出来。

“唔嗯……嗯！”

后面的高潮来得绵长又激烈，查尔斯射出来的东西甚至溅到了自己的胸膛上，敏感的穴肉裹住还埋在里面的凶器，绞得艾瑞克再狠顶几下，皱着眉头也尽数释放在了紧致的屁股里。

“你有多久没有自己弄了，查尔斯？”

男人抹了一把他的小腹，然后不怀好意地将那些精液抹在他脸上，查尔斯的脸一下子涨得通红，小穴又下意识地夹了夹——被艾瑞克说对了，为了今天，他都有一星期没给自己做过了。

“别动。”艾瑞克威胁性地挺挺腰，“还是你还想来一次？”

“可以、可以啊。”

查尔斯小声说，偏过头不敢看他。他不得不承认和艾瑞克做爱的确很舒服，对方虽然在床上心眼坏了点，但他真的很喜欢这一型，只是一想到艾瑞克只是在拿钱办事就有些不开心，那还不如多做几次，至少不会亏。

也不知道他能不能留下艾瑞克的联系方式，也许他之后也可以多买他几次呢？

男人不知道对方心里正在盘算着自己一次值多少钱，他只听到了那个“可以”，然后顺着查尔斯的愿望，把人折腾到浴室里做了一次，回床上又做了一次，一直操到这个蓝眼睛的家伙精疲力尽地哭红了眼眶不断求饶说“真的不要了”，才最终放过了他。

“好了，等你明天醒过来，我一定要搞懂你到底是谁。”

艾瑞克给他盖好被子，查尔斯还吸了两下鼻子，鼻头红红的。他拿出手机，还没把屏幕按亮就听到一阵敲门声，这个点酒店一般不会再放访客上来了，艾瑞克披了件外衣狐疑地打开门，发现门外站着一个打扮入时的青年。

对方看到他，一脸疑惑的后退两步，不太确定地说：“呃——你是查尔斯·泽维尔？托尼·史塔克叫我来的，敲了好几次门都没人应，但我拿了钱，总不能一走了之……你是查尔斯吗？”

——这和托尼描述的也差别太大了！“可爱的蓝眼睛小甜心？”这家伙眼睛根本不是蓝色吧！

艾瑞克挑挑眉毛：“你是谁？”

青年不说话，递给他一张卡片，艾瑞克接过来一看，上面是托尼龙飞凤舞的字迹：

“生日快乐伙计！祝你开苞愉快！好好享受这个礼物吧，我保证你的初体验会很棒的。”

“……”

原来是这么一回事。所以查尔斯才会队自己那么热情主动……他以为自己是托尼安排来的牛郎！

“好了，你的任务完成了，可以走了。”艾瑞克一下子就黑了脸，他收走字条，刚要关门，又猛地把门拉开，从屋子里拿出钱包，从里面抽了一张大票递给门口的青年，“今天的事情和谁也不要说。”

送走今晚什么都没做就大赚两笔的、莫名其妙的牛郎，男人回到床上，一把将查尔斯楼了过来，查尔斯咕哝两句不知道在说什么的话，往他怀里钻了钻。

艾瑞克露出一个鲨鱼叼住猎物一般的笑容，盘算着该怎么从托尼那里狠狠敲一笔——当然，其中一定会包括查尔斯·泽维尔本人。

“妈的，艾瑞克那个混蛋放我鸽子？？”酒店的另一个房间，等了整整一晚的史塔克工业少东家狠狠地摔上电话，“这家伙是不会给手机充电吗？——贾维斯，你给我黑了他的手机！”

站在一旁的管家不置可否，在桌上放下一杯牛奶：“我建议您核查一下今天发出的信息。”

“我不可能发错，他找不到不会联系我吗！”托尼恶狠狠地点亮手上桌上的电脑，找到日程记录，只看了一眼，接下来的话就全部堵在了嗓子里。

“完蛋了。完蛋了完蛋了完蛋了。”

托尼一下子从头凉到了脚，他把查尔斯的房间号发给了艾瑞克·兰谢尔，自己居然把最好的朋友送上门去给那个难搞的合作伙伴操了！

“贾维斯，我们跑路吧。”

——该来的跑不掉。在第二天，年轻的企业家、科学家托尼·史塔克，在自己好朋友小狗一样的可怜眼神攻击下，深刻地反省了自己的错误，并且不得不答应了艾瑞克“帮我追到查尔斯”这样的不平等条约。


	6. 审讯题材的pwp第二弹，是前面的第一弹的后续

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 雷很雷非常雷，雷点多到我都不想写（？完全放飞的产物，就是审讯/操哭/不让射/3P之类的，看到不能接受的请马上关闭！爱大家！

2.

眼睑透出隐隐约约的橙光，查尔斯再次抬起昏昏沉沉的脑袋，勉强睁开眼睛，发现自己已经离开了可怖的审讯室，正位于一间昏暗的房间里，房间没有窗子，他不知道自己身在何处。一些模糊的画面纠缠着他的神智，查尔斯逼迫自己抬起头，眼前依旧是两个模糊的身影，等他终于看清了两个人的轮廓，先前的屈辱的记忆一瞬间涌入脑海，联邦的军官想挣扎，却发现自己半趴在不知名的器具上，双手被铁链高高吊起，浑身赤裸，双腿打开，腰身被迫下榻，屁股翘起，摆成了一个非常淫荡又不堪的姿势。

“休息得怎么样？”年长一些的那个人说到，走过来拍了拍他的脸，而另一位年轻的帝国将军站在一边抱着手臂，像是在欣赏他抗拒的表情。

“你们不会得到想要的。”查尔斯咬牙切齿地回答，纵使他知道现在说这句话一点也不明智，他还是不想在这两个人面前示弱一丝一毫。

马格纳斯不置可否地挑挑眉毛，手伸到他胸前，狠狠揉了一把还有些发肿的乳肉：“看来恢复得不错。”被过度责难过的奶尖又落入敌手，温热的触感和之前被过分对待的画面混在一起，让查尔斯汗毛都立了起来。联邦长官从不纵欲，但身体却罔顾主人的意志开始发热，马格纳斯的指尖富有技巧地轻挠着变为深红色的乳晕，指腹来回快速拨弄脆弱的乳粒，逗的他呼吸越来越急促，查尔斯不知道自己的身体为什么会刚被碰一下就变成这个样子。

“就算下药，我也……”

“不不不，查尔斯，这次可没有药物。”艾瑞克轻笑着走过来，手指顺着他的脊线向后滑，引来联邦长官一阵抑制不住的颤栗，被强行灌入过快感的身体食髓知味地开始泛出潮红，查尔斯紧紧咬住牙关，逼迫自己忽略在臀瓣处不断揉捏的大掌，想要忍住发出令人羞耻的呜咽。两个人不轻不重地不断逗弄查尔斯全身的敏感带，马格纳斯将他的乳尖玩到挺立，而艾瑞克则不怀好意地轻按柔软的会阴和囊袋，他胯间垂着的性器不情不愿地半勃起来，因为无法隐藏而被两个罪魁祸首看得清清楚楚。

“既然你那么有精神，那么我们就继续吧。”

艾瑞克拿起一个金属物件在他眼前晃了晃，查尔斯看清那是什么之后突然用力挣扎了起来，但他被束缚得紧紧实实，只能让吊着手臂的铁链发出几声无谓的声响——那是上次让他痛苦求饶的锁精环。

“不要，不——”

他的挣扎根本无济于事，艾瑞克探手下去，用力且快速地撸动了他几下，就把那个金属小环毫不留情地套在了他挺立的阴茎上，锁精环圈住他的双球，然后收缩锁紧，可怕的触感让查尔斯发出慌乱的喘息，又因为不想溢出软弱的呻吟而显得就像是一声可怜的抽泣。

“你有什么资格说不？”

马格纳斯无情地指出，最后一次重重地捏了一下他的奶尖，退了半步，手里拿着一个小小的遥控器。查尔斯不知道那是什么，他只知道绝对不是什么好东西。

果然，年长的将军轻轻一推开关，一阵让查尔斯毛骨悚然的机械转动声从他身后传来，他下意识想转过头去看，却无法移动分毫。艾瑞克在身后扳开他有些肉感的臀肉，露出被毫不留情地蹂躏过的小穴，穴口正紧张地翕合，查尔斯感到一个稍显冰凉的柱体抵在了柔嫩的入口处。

“你们要干什么，不、不……”

对查尔斯的刑讯并不会因为他的瑟缩而停止，马格纳斯又把开关推上去了一格，柱体以一个近乎是折磨的速度缓缓向前推进，表面不断泌出润滑的液体，但就算是这样，要挤进柔软紧致的小穴里仍然不是一件容易的事。没有感情的机械就像是有生命一般，一退一进，每次都更深入一点，烫热的内壁没几下就把它捂暖了，润滑剂也让查尔斯就算夹紧屁股也没办法拒绝机器的进入，直到柱体完全没进穴口，他才像是找回了自己的呼吸，仿佛溺水一般大口喘气。

“你想说了吗？”

艾瑞克绕到他前面，手上有一个和马格纳斯看起来差不多的遥控器，查尔斯浑身绷紧，下意识地拒绝去想它的作用。男人的话很有诱惑力，他说了就能结束这一切折磨——但谁能保证呢？

“我不相信你们。”查尔斯反抗的语气因为后穴里柱体带来的微妙触感而听起来像是软软的气声，他浑身已经泛出一层薄薄的汗，“你们——呜啊！”

马格纳斯玩味地按了一个按钮，抵在那个甜蜜的腺体上的柱身突然开始快速地震动，难以忍受的快感像是浪潮一般席卷了查尔斯全身，他发出一声近乎于尖叫的啜泣，眼眶一下子就湿了，他扭动着屁股想要逃开可怕的折磨，但柱体死死抵着他震颤、旋转、研磨，从他体内逼出多到会使他晕厥的欲望；而前端锁着的小小金属环又尽数把它们逼退了回去。

就在联邦长官觉得他就要晕过去的前一秒，可怕的颤动终于停止，马格纳斯靠在身后的桌子上，缓缓开口：“你没有怀疑的余地。”

查尔斯一句话也说不出来，如果说他之前还只是无法抵御他们逗弄自己身体所带来的快感，那刚才可怕的刺激就是直接灌入了他的脑海。机器的动作凶狠而精准，他在自己没有意识到的时候就已经完全勃起了，几乎是被拨弄着神经而强行逼出了射精冲动，阴茎直立在空气中勃动着，显然正在高潮边缘徘徊。年轻的将军没有放过他的反应，按下了手里的按钮，这下查尔斯知道另一个遥控器到底有什么作用了——锁精环扣住他铃口的部分居然伸出了细细的软触，一点一点、缓慢而不容置疑地插入了顶端的裂口。

“不要、不要，求你们……”

前次的审讯让两位将军把握住了查尔斯的弱点，这位联邦长官的命门就是无法忍耐过多的快感，而他们有很多方法可以让俘虏臣服。俘虏摇着头哭泣，软穴里的机械开始模仿性器的进出一次一次碾压、撞击给他带来折磨和快感的凸起，锁精环一紧一松，环包住顶端的部分小幅度的动作，摩擦着憋红了的嫩肉和敏感的冠沟、绷紧的系带，将他逼迫着吊在高潮的临界点上，查尔斯浑身发抖，近乎于痛苦的难耐让他濒临崩溃。他真的需要射出来，他真的忍不住了，因为束缚而显出不正常红色的性器不断抽动，纵使发泄的地方被锁精环牢牢控制住，还是有几滴白浊从软触的边缘、铃口的缝隙挤了出来，再不射他一定会就这么死掉——

“你该告诉我们什么？”

“我不知道……啊！求、求你们，让我、让我——”

他的脑子一团乱，根本什么都想不起来，他想说，他真的想说，查尔斯急得声音都带上了明显的哭腔，蓝色的眼睛被泪水充满，越是想不起来身体里的欲望就越是横冲直撞，他挣扎、哀叫、哭泣，腿根痉挛，脚趾蜷紧，连周围空气的流动都是雪上加霜。

“我想不起来……真的不、啊！让我射……我会说出一切的、我会……”

俘虏语无伦次地哀求，完全不知道自己在说什么，他好像一直在高潮，但就是差最后的一点，快感和痛楚的分界线已经模糊。

当双手的束缚被解开，一根带着热气的硬物抵上他嘴边的时候，查尔斯几乎是讨好又急切地张开嘴将它含了进去。马格纳斯用一种抚摸情人脸颊的力度抚着查尔斯的头发，将阴茎顶入他的喉咙，操着在阵前给无数士兵做过激动人心演讲的红润嘴唇，俘虏毫不抵抗地吸着嘴里的肉棒，无师自通地用舌头裹住柱身摩擦，来不及吞咽的津液溢出嘴角，动作努力又笨拙，以求能得到发泄的奖赏。

年轻的将军就这么站在旁边看了一会儿查尔斯给自己兄长口交，然后起身，马格纳斯默契地将手上的遥控器给了艾瑞克，后者终于按下了关闭键，把软软的后穴捣弄得又湿又软的机械撤了出去，带出一丝让人脸红心跳的银线。

“呜呜……嗯！”

查尔斯的屁股翘得更高，这甚至不是束缚具强迫他摆成的姿势。俘虏的眼神被泪水所模糊，嘴巴也被塞得满满当当，只能含糊地从喉咙深处挤出几声可怜的呻吟，小穴已经合不拢了，穴口黏黏糊糊地流着水，也分不清是器械灌进去的润滑剂还是自己分泌的肠液，艾瑞克刚伸手按了按穴口周围的褶皱，俘虏就发出了好听的哭泣，软软的头发和腰部稍稍叠出缝隙的软肉让人想到撅着屁股求操的小兔子或者小绵羊。

另一根凶器毫不费力地顶进了像是已经被操过一遍的暖穴，甬道里的媚肉几乎没有推拒，反而是颤抖痉挛着裹了上来。一些汁液被阴茎挤出来，从查尔斯的腿根往下流，俘虏被操干得汁水充沛，仿佛已经坐实了之前艾瑞克对他“天生就应该给男人操”的评价。他前后都被完全填满，觉得自己就要被操坏了，双球也在紧箍着的环里涨得快要融化，查尔斯抽泣哽咽的哭腔完全被压在喉咙里，他真的愿意把自己知道的一切都说出来以求得从这快感的地狱当中解脱，但他无法说话，每次脑海中的思绪要聚集起来的时候都会被前后夹击的顶弄撞碎，被迫承受两位帝国将军所给予的一切。

仿佛觉得这折磨还不够似的，铃口处的软触开始有节奏地抽插、旋转起来，肉芯被挤压的感觉让俘虏全身都开始抑制不住地痉挛，直到软触离开了不断胡乱流水的铃口。光是这样查尔斯还是不能得到释放，锁精环依然禁锢着他的囊袋，软触仿佛有生命一样用尖端轻柔但快速的搔弄着不断翕合的裂口，像是要把精液从里面勾出来，查尔斯哭得更厉害了，睫毛抖动，眼泪划过湿漉漉的脸颊，被马格纳斯堪称温柔地抹去。俘虏像得到鼓励一般更加卖力地给年长的将军口交，艾瑞克不满地打了一下他颤动的臀瓣，嘶哑着声音说；“这边也不许分心。”

锁着查尔斯根部的圆环突然一松，等待发泄太久的性器突地一跳，前面小小的射出一股白浊，但下一个瞬间圆环又勒了回去，软触也再一次插入铃口，机械的动作精密得不近人情，他猛地弓起腰部，又被身后的人轻易压制下去。

被强制终止射精带来的不耐感比一直束缚着根部要可怕好几倍，查尔斯的双手扣着束缚具的边缘，用力得指节发白，他真的要在这过载的快感当中晕厥，他想抓住什么，他快支撑不住了——

艾瑞克俯下身来，和马格纳斯一人抓住了查尔斯一只手，温热的手掌有力地支撑着他，但两人下身的动作却没有丝毫停歇。查尔斯没力气去分辨他们动作的含义，他努力地动着舌头，夹紧屁股，在马格纳斯射在他嘴里的时候自发的吞咽下了对方的东西。他屁股里含着的体液也随着艾瑞克的释放满了出来，濡湿了他发红发软的会阴，年轻的将军好像意犹未尽地又挺了两下腰，又挤出一些浊液，从查尔斯大开的腿流下去，让他整个人看起来有一种被操化了的错觉。

“求你们了，我真的、真的好想射……”

查尔斯终于能求饶了，他抽搐着哭咽的样子和精英联邦长官平时示人的面貌实在是判若两人。也许是他抬着蓝眼睛的样子太过于可怜，艾瑞克解开了他身上的其他束缚，将他从束缚具上拉起来，然后从背后拥住了哭得鼻头通红的俘虏，手伸到前面替他解开了箍住根部的金属小圆环。

软触从铃口里离开的一瞬间查尔斯就像是要射了，但被堵住太久的性器只是委屈地抖动了两下，稍稍溢出一点前液——他连自己射出来的力气都没有了。快感的折磨让他动弹不得，联邦长官倚靠在对他做出这些事的凶手怀里，下意识地求助：“帮帮我……嗯——”

于是他们一个握住他的性器，而另一个从前面俯过身来细致地吻着他的脸颊和脖颈，给予胸口和乳头温和的刺激，又温柔地抚摸他敏感的腰侧和大腿，缓慢但有力地撸动遭受过过分对待的硬挺，查尔斯迷迷糊糊地被两个人又摸又亲，终于在一阵细颤和软得听不见的抽泣声中射了出来。被压抑了许久的高潮持续了很久，射了好几股才慢慢平息，查尔斯连手指头都动不了，他今天只射了一次，但已经精疲力竭了。

照理来说，现在帝国的将军们应该乘胜追击，只要稍加压迫和刺激，这个状态下的查尔斯一定会把他们想要的东西和盘托出。他们却只是将俘虏夹在中间以帮助他度过难熬的高潮余韵，然后放任他的呼吸渐渐平稳、意识渐渐模糊，就这么在他们怀里昏睡了过去。


	7. 伪骨科

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 伪骨科/年下/ABO  
> O们都要去学校怎么取悦A！封建文学！真的封建！（？

夏天总是伴随着灼热的阳光和没完没了的蝉鸣，也许还有甜蜜的冰淇淋、清凉的海滩和无所事事的假期。但对于艾瑞克·兰谢尔来说，除去以上所说的所有，还要加上自己那个只有暑假能见面、没有血缘关系的哥哥。

他的父亲——一个男性beta，于五年前再婚，对方同样是一个beta。他对父亲的再婚对象没什么不满，相反的，他觉得那个人还不错，因为男性beta实在不是一个很会照顾孩子的性别。这个社会分工明确，Alpha工作，Omega顾家，而Beta介于两者之间，什么都学一些，但并不如Alpha和Omega那么精湛。他们未分化前都有同样的基础教育，分化之后就会去不同的学校，接受不同性别的专门教导。

他的新妈妈也带过来一个孩子，他到现在还记得那个即将成为他哥哥的Omega笑着对他做自我介绍的时候弯弯的蓝眼睛和软软的棕色头发。

“我叫查尔斯——马上就会改姓兰谢尔，今后我们就是一家人了。”

他们会在接近成年的时候分化出第二性别。他那时候才十二岁，查尔斯比他大，也不过刚分化成Omega，大概是第二性别带来的天性，查尔斯对这个比自己小很多的弟弟很温柔，就算艾瑞克嘴上不说，但他并不排斥和查尔斯待在一起。

实际上，可能比不排斥还要多一些。之后查尔斯就去了专门教导Omega的寄宿学校，只有暑假才会回家，而他今年以第一名的优秀成绩毕业，出众的Omega自然有很多Alpha虎视眈眈，查尔斯早就收到了许多检测匹配度的请求，不过一直没有找到合适的那一个。在没有匹配到合适的Alpha之前，查尔斯会在家里住一段时间，这让许久没有见过面的兄弟有了相处的机会。

“艾瑞克！你长高了！”

查尔斯刚把箱子放到门口就迫不及待地过来拥抱了他，他已经比查尔斯要高出半个头，微微俯首就能看到对方的发旋。

“恭喜毕业，查尔斯。”他干巴巴地回答道，喉咙因为刚才不小心撇到Omega敞开领口处的锁骨而有些发干，“你第一名的成绩是爸妈的骄傲，我看他们恨不得把这件事情贴在脑门上。”

“哦，你也是他们的骄傲。”Omega无知无觉地挂在他身上，还像几年前那样亲昵，开玩笑般地捏了捏他的手臂，“我觉得你一定会分化成Alpha的，你到底是怎么练的啊？”

“就那样。”艾瑞克含糊地说，将查尔斯从他身上扒下来，对方胳膊和腰上柔软的触感让他有再多触碰一下的冲动，还好他及时抑制住了这点想法。

他帮忙把查尔斯的箱子搬回房间，Omega也和他有一搭没一搭地聊天，就和普通的兄弟没什么不同，他们今晚要庆祝查尔斯毕业，爸爸甚至还准备了一瓶酒，即使并未分化的艾瑞克还没有到可以喝酒的年纪。

然而，家庭团圆之夜的计划总也赶不上变化。

“你们姑妈不小心摔断了腰，我们得过去照顾她，今晚上无法赶回来了。对不起，查尔斯，亲爱的，你今天刚回家……”兰谢尔夫人一脸愧疚，依依不舍地抓着大儿子的手，查尔斯还反过来柔声安慰她（“至少家里还有艾瑞克呢”，他说），而兰谢尔先生则一脸严肃地给他们安排好了晚餐。艾瑞克已经过了那种父母不在家会开心的年纪，不过能和查尔斯独处又让他心里生出一种微妙的情绪，这种情绪在吃完晚饭之后查尔斯自发地将碗碟收拾得井井有条、又拿出本来是用作欢迎他回家的酒的时候，就不知为何转变成了一种焦躁：Omega真的是学校里的优等生，做事情细心又得体，但又不是死板的规规矩矩，艾瑞克知道一定有许多Alpha会排着队地追求查尔斯。

“喝一点点酒没什么的。”Omega对他眨眼睛，看起来手感很好的胳膊和小腿因为夏天的炎热而裸露在短袖短裤的居家服外面，艾瑞克手里被塞进一个酒杯的时候才发现自己已经盯着查尔斯的屁股看了好久。

要不是他是查尔斯的弟弟（名义上）……如果他真的是一个Alpha，恐怕已经逃不过性骚扰的指控了。艾瑞克的脑子几乎都被Omega所占据，这还是在他没有分化闻不到信息素味道的情况下。

这本应该是一个兄友弟恭的夜晚，艾瑞克的脑子里划过很多乱七八糟的东西，不知道是因为与一个日趋成熟、只等采摘的Omega共处一室还是因为酒精终究不是什么好玩意儿，当艾瑞克头脑发晕地闻到一股带有奶油蜂蜜甜香的气味时，他就知道事情要糟了。

他居然毫无预兆、意想不到的——迎来了分化期。

其实查尔斯并没有想到自己会在十七岁的时候分化成一个Omega。他的意思是，他的生物学父亲是Alpha，母亲是Beta，鉴于他从小就没有健壮的体格和挺拔的个子，他以为自己大概率会是一个Beta。他对自己的性别并不是很在意，就算是Omega，他也肯定会是最优秀的那个，只是他一直觉得自己并没有Omega应该具有的一些东西，比如无私而温顺的母爱——Omega天生适合生育后代，他以后一定也会怀上几个麻烦的小东西，这是Omega的天性，但他并没有特别喜欢小孩子。

直到他遇到了母亲再婚对象带来的弟弟。艾瑞克那时候小小的，故意冷着一张脸，别别扭扭地躲在爸爸身后，其实艾瑞克也只不过比他小五岁，但查尔斯就是觉得他可爱极了。他们之后并不常见面，查尔斯必须要去学校学习很多Omega该懂的知识，等他回过神来，艾瑞克已经长成了挺拔英俊的少年。

在Omega印象中，艾瑞克依旧是是他的弟弟——如果不是在只有两个人独处的夜晚，艾瑞克突然迎来了自己的分化期的话。

“艾瑞克，没事的，放松……”

一开始，查尔斯被突然暴起的信息素味道弄得有些懵，Omega性别里的本能甚至让他腿都发软了，等他从窒息感里回过神来，才猛然想起艾瑞克也到了该分化的年纪。这不是一个好时机，他上就从极具侵略性的味道当中分辨出了艾瑞克的分化方向，就像他所想的，艾瑞克会分化成一个优秀的Alpha……空气中的信息素味道浓得快要滴出来，压得查尔斯腺体发疼，几乎说不出话。

“别碰我。”艾瑞克看起来很难受，他拳头握得紧紧的，踉跄着想要起身，“我……我会把自己反锁在房间里，不会……”

他根本连两步都走不出去，艾瑞克——马上就要是Alpha了，胯下的东西已经罔顾主人意志的完全勃起，他只能弓着腰，但紧绷的布料却让他连站起来都困难，查尔斯这才发现自己兄弟的尺寸有多么可观。

分化意味着性成熟，在分化期无论哪个性别的人都会有强烈的、类似于发情的症状，这是从基因里涌出来的本能，很多人都会做出不理智的事情。当然有专门的分化期抑制剂，但是……查尔斯看了看墙上挂着的钟，离家最近的药房也需要半小时的来回路程，艾瑞克的分化期来得太突然，他没办法把一个有强烈性冲动的Alpha单独丢在家里。

“我会帮你的，都交给我，好吗？”

还好，Omega是学校里的优等生，他知道该怎么做。查尔斯舔了舔嘴唇，放出安抚性质的信息素，然后就这么跪在了自己弟弟的腿间。

艾瑞克向后躲了一躲表示抗拒，但查尔斯将手放到他裤腰上的时候，艾瑞克还是没能拒绝，查尔斯知道现在对方正在受到陌生欲望的折磨。Omega一边安抚他一边继续着手上的动作，解开艾瑞克宽松的居家裤很容易，失去了布料的包裹，Alpha的性器几乎是弹起来直接戳到了查尔斯脸上，Omega没有表现出任何的不耐，当他用手握住粗烫的柱身将它稍稍向上拨起，用嘴唇去包住艾瑞克鼓鼓囊囊的双球一边轻轻吸吮时，后者哑着声音说出了一个以F开头的词。查尔斯乖顺地垂着眼睛，细致地舔过囊袋的嫩皮，用舌头逗弄小球，把根部舔得湿湿的，丝毫不介意把自己的脸埋进Alpha浓密的耻毛里。一个好的Omega是需要知道怎么为伴侣口交的，他在学校学过这一课，艾瑞克只是刚刚分化，他必须先帮助他提高对于刺激的阈值，这样Alpha才能学会如何控制住成结的冲动。

虽然Omega这一门课依然拿了高分，不过这是他第一次实际操作，年长者依然担心自己做得不够好。他将双球含得鼓涨饱满，感到整根阴茎在手里跳动了一下，艾瑞克的呼吸也越来越急促，才稍稍放下心来，顺着柱身慢慢舔了上去，一直来到湿润的冠头和绷紧发红的系带，然后裹着那里的嫩肉将前液全部卷进了嘴里。手里的东西又大了一些，查尔斯的鼻腔在不知不觉中已经浸满了艾瑞克信息素的味道，他只顾着取悦嘴边的性器，连自己的内裤是什么时候变湿的都不知道。

“嗯……”

他因为腿间的湿意而发出一声模糊的呻吟，Alpha像是终于忍无可忍一般一下按住他的后脑，声音嘶哑：“这就是你在学校里学的东西吗？”

Alpha天生对Omega有一种压迫感，查尔斯被信息素搅得乱乱的脑子下意识地觉得Alpha是对自己的表现不满意——艾瑞克一定觉得他是一个不称职的Omega，会在给Alpha口交的时候自己偷偷流水，优秀毕业生其实根本名不副实。

查尔斯眼眶一下子就红了，他急得张开嘴巴就把艾瑞克整个含了进去，因为急切地想证明自己而不住滚动喉结，想把肉棒含得更深，他在学校的课程中早就学习了怎么克服咽反应，直接给第一次被含阴茎的Alpha来了一个标准的深喉。

实际上，与查尔斯的想法相反，艾瑞克几乎是从Omega开始舔他的第一秒起就爽得头皮发麻——他粉色的舌尖和湿漉漉的眼睛，还有舔弄时喷在茎身上的鼻息，都让Alpha想要直接将他按倒在沙发上。唯一让他保持最后那一点可怜理智的就是“查尔斯是自己的哥哥”这个事实，然而又有更多的小恶魔在他耳边诱惑“你们一点血缘关系都没有”。

Omega的口腔温暖到让人发疯，灵巧的舌头也天生就适合含Alpha的老二，艾瑞克在查尔斯发出细软的呜咽，将他一含到底的瞬间就猝不及防地射了出来。Alpha射得又浓又多，查尔斯有点被呛到，发出一声小动物一般地喘息，随后努力地吞咽着他射出来的体液，还又嘬吸了一下冠头，把小眼里最后一滴残存的精液也卷进了嘴里。

“怎、怎么样，艾瑞克，你好受一些了吗？”

在所有取悦Alpha的课程里，Omega都会学到一点：如果Alpha射了，那就代表他们做的还不错。他嘴边还挂着一点白浊，嘴唇在磨蹭中也变得更加红润，内裤已经兜不住被信息素弄得情动而流出的蜜液，查尔斯的居家裤都湿了一大片，硬起的性器也被柔软的棉布勒得发痛，这让他有些羞赧地夹紧了腿根。在学校里他们当然也被教导过如果“想要”了应该怎么办，毕竟Omega还会有发情期，但那些办法——穿得漂亮一点，在Alpha面前多摸摸自己（在查尔斯的个别指导里还有“用湿漉漉的眼神看对方”和“舔一舔嘴唇”），最后再拿甜蜜的信息素发出邀请——完全不适用于现在，他不能对自己的弟弟那么做。

Alpha没有回答，只是胸膛起伏，盯着他的双腿之间看，查尔斯觉察到对方的视线之后居然又不争气地硬了几分。

“不够好。”艾瑞克评价道，一把将Omega拉了起来，“我还是很难受。”

“可、可是……”你明明都射了，查尔斯本来想这样说，他现在已经完全是一个被爆炸般的信息素弄得软绵绵的Omega了，被艾瑞克轻易就压到了沙发上，都没有想起来要做出反抗。他这句话说到一半就生生地咽了回去，因为Alpha的硬挺还直直的抵着他，好像完全没有要软下去的迹象。

“你也学过怎么被Alpha操吗？”艾瑞克语气不善，被他压抑了许久的心思和不体面的独占欲随着分化再也无法隐藏，他用一只手把查尔斯的双手拉高、交叠着按在头顶，另一只手隔着衣服摸上了他的胸膛，挤着他有些肉感的胸脯，硬是揉出了一捧小小的奶子，“还有怎么被Alpha吸奶汁？”

查尔斯不知道艾瑞克是从哪里学来的这些，这种最恶劣的Alpha才会在调戏自己的Omega时说的话对于兄弟之间来说显然是很过分了，但他居然没有办法反驳。他们是学过，如果一些顽劣的Alpha要和自己的宝宝抢奶吃，Omega们应该怎样控制程度和比例才能保证宝宝们能吃到足够的母乳，他现在都没有自己的Alpha，更加不可能有乳汁来让艾瑞克吸，一下子委屈得就快要哭出来了。

“我会帮你度过分化期，但是不能给你操，你是我弟弟，你以后会有自己的Omega……呜！”

Alpha被这句话激怒了，拉住查尔斯居家服的领子一用力，那些脆弱的小纽扣就失去了本来的作用，Omega白皙的胸膛完全暴露在了艾瑞克眼前。

“你不许，”艾瑞克俯下身，威胁般地用双腿夹紧他的膝盖，手伸进了他的裤子，从内裤侧边将手指探了进去，“和别的Alpha操！”

“艾瑞克、艾瑞克，不……不行……”

手指轻易就摸到了已经湿透了的暖缝，Alpha的本能不需要有人教导，他用指腹快速地划过湿滑的缝隙，来回逗弄敏感的沟壑，然后用手掌整个包住穴瓣，动起手腕开始揉弄，又低头叼住Omega的乳粒，用牙齿刮着粉红色的乳晕，含着它用力吮吸，好像是真的想从里面吸出点什么东西来。Omega本来就没力气了，被这么一弄水流得更多，只能扭着腰轻声喘息，然后迷迷糊糊地被插进了一根手指。他实在是湿得过分，手指没费什么力就侵入了蜜缝，Alpha在里面曲起指节绞弄、挤压，没几下就掏出了更多的甜水，查尔斯的声音也变得又甜又腻，简直就像是发情了一样——或许他已经发情了，但现在没人有心情分辨那个。

“我不想有别的Omega。”一直到把Omega弄出了带着淡淡哭腔的撩人尾音，艾瑞克才停下动作，凑上去和查尔斯接吻，语气里带着一点点委屈。学校教给了查尔斯技巧，但并没有教给他快感，Omega的身体本能地向Alpha贴过去，想从这个吻中得到更多信息素，亲吻的感觉实在是太好，等查尔斯回过神，艾瑞克已经轻易地扒掉了他的裤子，带着热度的硬物正抵在他的大腿内侧轻轻磨动。

信息素的味道轻柔了下来，Omega的脑袋晕乎乎的，就像是飘流在温暖的海水里，他知道这种感觉代表着什么，艾瑞克的信息素和他的匹配度非常高。现代人总会依赖仪器的分析，但本能却在告诉他没有血缘的兄弟和自己才是天生一对。

伦理，他们当然要考虑伦理，如果他真的成为了自己弟弟的Omega……那就是货真价实的乱伦了。

“不许走神！”

Alpha对查尔斯的分心很不满，他将Omega的一只腿折起来，扶住自己的性器，顶着穴口，威胁性地一挺腰，查尔斯实在是太湿了，他的身体完全做好了交合的准备，已经被舔过一遍的肉棒几乎是就着黏滑的体液滑了穴缝，里面的嫩肉迫不及待地吸住粗硬的器官，一直到整根没入，查尔斯才捂着肚子委屈起来。

“我没有……呜呜呜，我都说不行……啊！”

他越说不行Alpha越生气，艾瑞克打定主意要让Omega认清现状，掐着他的胯骨重重一顶，查尔斯马上就软了腰，只能咬着手背呜呜咽咽地承受着用力地操弄。他从内到外、身体的每一个细胞都充满了Alpha的味道，没有任何遮挡的硬挺因为情欲而涨成有点可爱的粉红色，他的尺寸就Omega来说算是大的，每次晃动都会戳在艾瑞克的小腹上，流出的情液把对方的耻毛弄得湿湿的。

“哥哥，你在学校还学什么了？”

Alpha越顶越狠，他知道所有Omega都会学习取悦Alpha的技巧，但一想到这些技巧差一点就会被别的Alpha享用，他就嫉妒得快要发疯。查尔斯被这个亲密的称呼一激，腿根一抖，直接用里面先小小的高潮了一次，湿得像是马上就要化掉。艾瑞克几乎没叫过他哥哥，而他也不知道怎么回答这个问题，因为一切的教导都告诉他一旦Alpha插了进来，就只需要将剩下的都交给自己的伴侣就好，只是在同学们私下的交流中，会有一些上不了台面的、实在是受不了了的时候可以用的小方法。

比如怎么让Alpha尽快成结射精——很多Alpha一次是要不够的，只有成结了才能让他们结束。查尔斯此刻只想着兄弟间做这个是不对的，还没考虑到成结内射会大大增加受孕几率，他吸了吸鼻子，回想着Omega们的小捷径，故意绞紧了内壁。

“没、没有了，艾瑞克，射给我好不好……嗯！”

他可怜兮兮地说，抬起身子去亲Alpha的嘴唇，叫得又软又好听（当然，他这门课的成绩可是最高的），还故意用手掌挤了挤自己的胸口，挤出一点点乳沟：“这里也好胀，没有Alpha的精液不行……”

刚刚才分化的小Alpha哪里见过这个，根本来不及去想刚才还说着“不要”的Omega为什么会突然这么主动，手臂都被撩得暴起了青筋，狠狠将查尔斯压在沙发上，又用力耸动几下，直接在哥哥软糯湿热的小穴里达到了自己的第一次成结高潮。胀大的结压迫着查尔斯最甜蜜的那一点凸起，Omega的性器微微一颤也射了出来，它根本没有没碰过，查尔斯没觉得丢脸，甚至还有些小小的骄傲——只有最优秀最敏感最好操的Omega才能被操射，他之前从来没有实践过，一直不知道自己是不是可以。

欲望的余韵还充满着房间，艾瑞克半抱半搂地压着查尔斯和他接吻，结还没有消退，两人的下身还连得紧紧的，Alpha咬着他的嘴唇，小声说：“查尔斯，我喜欢你。我想成为你的Alpha，我会成为最优秀的Alpha的！”

Omega迷迷糊糊地回应着，成结内射已经形成了临时标记，他现在急需自己Alpha的气息。艾瑞克的信息素味道给他筑了一个很安全的巢，他什么都不用担心，只需要相信自己的Alpha。

“嗯。”他回答，“我也喜欢你。”

尾声。

兰谢尔夫妇第二天一回家，发现自己的小儿子分化成了Alpha，可喜可贺。

大儿子也不用担心匹配Alpha的问题了，可喜可贺。

至于你问他们“两个儿子搞在一起是什么感受？”

——这就要问问艾瑞克·兰谢尔被拿着棒球棍追着跑了一个街区是什么样的感受了。


	8. 出租男友

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 查尔斯必须租一个出租男友回家

“什么，瑞雯复活节假期要带男朋友回家？”查尔斯·泽维尔听着电波那头母亲的“骄傲宣言”，皱着眉头，一边用耳朵和肩膀夹住手机，手里拿着一碗牛奶麦片，一边稍微撅起屁股，轻轻把冰箱门撞上得关了起来。

天哪，天哪，又来了。

“对，那是个男性Omega，叫汉克。”莎伦——泽维尔夫人的声音听起来可不是那么容易敷衍过去，“瑞雯都有认真交往的Omega了，查尔斯，你比她大，还没有Alpha！你知道玛姬姑妈会说什么吗？你不能再整天穿着松松垮垮的T恤在家里写你的书了，你得考虑一下个人问题！”

“呃，”查尔斯心虚地拉了拉有些发白的T恤一角，用脚勾出了椅子，“是啊，我见过汉克，我和他挺聊得来……”

“查尔斯！别想转移话题！”

好吧，今天这关看来是一定得过了。他知道妈妈一直和玛姬姑妈不对付，而自己这个“大龄Omega”无疑是玛姬姑妈一直明嘲暗讽的对象，他都能预想到这个复活节假期他会有多么难受。

“我有交往的Alpha。”Omega叹了口气，决定先把妈妈应付过去，“嗯……刚稳定，我还没来得及和你们说。”

“你最好是。”莎伦听起来根本不相信，“男性女性？长什么样子？复活节能带回家吗？”

“男的，金咖色头发，淡绿色眼睛，复活节……天！我煮着牛奶，先挂了妈！复活节我会带他回去的！”

查尔斯语气焦急，但脸上并没有表情，连身子都没动，舀着麦片，靠着声音的精湛演技果断地挂上了电话。当然啦，他根本没有男朋友，刚才说的只不过是自己的理想型而已。

Omega嘴里叼着勺子，戳了戳手机，想起了前几天Youtube给他推送的广告。他估计自己是被那些愚蠢的机器算法算进了“大龄单身Omega”的人群定位里，因为他总是能看到那个广告，但他没想到自己会有用上的那一天。查尔斯找到那条广告，点进链接，照着里面的电话打了过去。

“喂？你好，我想租一个复活节假期可以外勤的出租男友。”

虽然说查尔斯的确是打算花钱租一个Alpha男友陪他回家，但他没想到自己为了圆满电话里的谎言而提出的“金咖色头发，淡绿色眼睛”的要求真的能被满足得那么恰到好处。眼前的男人简直是按照他的喜好长的，五官英俊，身材笔挺，更重要的是——发色和瞳色都堪称完美，Omega忍不住多看了对方几眼，直到对方递了一沓文件过来才回过了神。

“泽维尔先生，这是本次服务的合同，而我将在接下来的一周内扮演您的男朋友，我叫艾瑞克·兰谢尔。”Alpha的声音也很有磁性，查尔斯在心里又默默为他加了一百分，“服务条款都写得很详尽，我只强调一下重点：我们不能和客人接吻，也不能和客人上床。如果是您这边违反了条款，那我们就会向您的家人和朋友说出真相，希望您配合。”

查尔斯点点头，这不难理解，会租出租男友的人当然都希望租到的对象充满魅力，能给自己撑起门面，所以会有一两个瞬间被对方迷住也不奇怪，为了避免纠纷，必须要有严格的条款约束。而公开真相无疑具有超强的约束力，没人想让别人知道自己的伴侣其实是花钱租来的吧？

“好的，嗯……兰谢尔先生。”查尔斯把签好字的文件递了回去，他一定得把持住！

“叫我艾瑞克就行，别忘了，我已经是你的男朋友了。”艾瑞克微妙地变换了称呼，“我明早会准时来接你的，查尔斯。”

查尔斯一直觉得自己对人的判断力实在是很一般，除了学术研究有些成果之外，他只有过几段可以说是糟糕的关系，连同为Alpha的妹妹瑞雯都不止一次地吐槽过他的那些前男友简直都是渣A，而他也没有什么反驳的立场。但是租下艾瑞克回家简直是他做得最正确的一个选择了！英俊的Alpha行为举止克制又得体，居然还会做菜，在复活节的家庭晚餐上让莎伦非常满意不说，连玛姬姑妈都挑不出他的一点错处。他对查尔斯很温柔体贴，几乎所有人都在羡慕祝福他终于找到了一个那么棒的Alpha，甚至有心急的亲戚已经在问他们打算什么时候结婚了。

“这要看查尔斯的意思。”艾瑞克的回答还是滴水不漏，“我支持他的学术事业，能和他在一起我就很开心了。”

专业的就是专业的，查尔斯在心里感叹道，这样也不错，他可以在契约结束后装作和艾瑞克分手，然后非常伤心，短时间内都不想再谈恋爱了，连之后的问题都能一并解决。

想到契约期限，Omega的心情有些低落，他只有花钱才能有艾瑞克这么棒的男朋友，其实真实的艾瑞克一定不喜欢自己这种只会穿老气的羊毛衫、日常爱好是读书的Omega。

“查尔斯，你不是喜欢草莓蛋糕吗？尝尝这个。”他正在胡思乱想，一旁的Alpha给他递过来一块小巧的蛋糕，艾瑞克连自己喜欢什么都一清二楚，因为他在注册下单的时候填过那些信息。看着艾瑞克温柔的笑容，查尔斯在心里大大地叹了一口气。

完蛋了！这下真是搬起石头砸了自己的脚，他好像动心了，可能真的得花点时间才能忘掉这个“前男友”了！

“我的天，你们可真是可爱的一对儿。”瑞雯从两人的椅子中间伸过头来，搂住了查尔斯的脖子，“家里只有一间客房，我的旧房间会让给汉克，而我和查尔斯会住在查尔斯之前的房间里——但我晚上要去找汉克，你们两个可以睡一间。不用谢我，我知道你们一定想睡在一起。”

“瑞雯，这不——”

“拜托，这种时候就不要假正经了，查尔斯！你不想和男朋友多待一会儿吗？”

“当然，瑞雯，我们悄悄换。”艾瑞克轻轻按住了Omega的手，后者还在想怎么反驳，“我的确想和查尔斯一起睡。”

“就这么定了！”瑞雯给艾瑞克抛了一个飞吻，交换了一个“Alpha都懂的”的眼神。

“我猜睡一张床不在‘上床’的范围？”等瑞雯离开之后，Omega赶紧找了一个其他话题，他的心因为刚才手掌的温度而砰砰直跳，生怕艾瑞克发现他的小心思。

“的确不算。”Alpha深深看了他一眼，查尔斯只顾低着头去扒拉那块草莓蛋糕，都没发现艾瑞克看他的眼神沉了沉。

Omega预想过今天晚上会很难熬，但他没想到会那么难熬。睡在艾瑞克身边对他来说真的是一个极难的挑战，本来他是打算去睡沙发的——房间里的小沙发对艾瑞克的长手长脚来说实在是不太合适，但他发现那张旧沙发连弹簧都露出来了，只好作罢。

他一点都没有睡意。艾瑞克倒是没什么芥蒂地睡着了，查尔斯觉得Alpha的睡颜都迷人的要死。Omega侧躺着，睁大蓝色的眼睛看着艾瑞克的侧脸，觉得心跳的声音都快把对方吵醒了。契约完成之后他还能约艾瑞克出来吗？如果交易完成之后再约对方应该不算违反合同条款，但他连艾瑞克的号码都没有……

查尔斯越想越觉得灰心，Alpha肯定见多了他这种客户，结束契约之后还想要再进一步，与其被对方礼貌地拒绝，还不如把这点心思埋起来。Omega又凑近了一些，看了一会儿艾瑞克的脸，偷偷低下头，在Alpha的嘴角飞快地啄了一下。反正就这么一次，以后他也没机会了，查尔斯摸摸发烫的脸颊，又轻轻碰了碰他的唇瓣，刚想抬起头来的时候——

“你在干什么？”

上帝，Alpha醒着！

“我……不是，我……”

查尔斯不知道该怎么解释，手忙脚乱地将自己埋进被子里，觉得脸上有好几簇火在烧。不会有比这个更尴尬的事情了！查尔斯的旧床不是很大，就算他努力地要缩在一边，还是免不了贴到对方的胸膛，Alpha长臂一捞，就把他捞到了自己怀里，这是他们做过最亲密的动作，而Omega只觉得这是艾瑞克生气了。

“条款里写着我们不能接吻。”

果然，他闯了大祸。Alpha的信息素突然凌冽了起来，和之前的柔和味道完全不同，查尔斯因为羞耻和愧疚连头都不敢抬，更没有余力去想他蜻蜓点水的亲亲到底能不能算接吻。艾瑞克把他捂在脸上的被子拉开，挑着眉毛对他说：“你违约了。”

“对、对不起……”Omega自知理亏，不安地在被子里挣扎，“求你了，不要告诉他们……我什么都愿意做！”

艾瑞克离他太近了，Alpha身上好闻的味道直冲他的鼻腔，查尔斯感到对方将一只大腿插进了自己的膝盖之间，若有若无地顶着他腿根处最敏感的部分，他羞得想往后躲，但脊背已经抵上了墙，反而被Alpha整个人压在了胸膛和墙壁中间。

“啊……！别动了……唔！”艾瑞克的动作越来越过分，他搞不懂对方想干什么，生怕惹恼了Alpha要被戳穿谎言，也不敢反抗，被信息素弄得晕头转向。

“你为什么要亲我？”

“我、我……”查尔斯绝对没办法将“喜欢你”这句话说出口，他不想在这种情况下被当面拒绝，只好结结巴巴，眼眶都急红了。Alpha也不逼他，大腿用力，用膝盖贴住他腿间那道敏感的缝隙，像是要惩罚他一般又深又重地顶磨，Omega仿佛被烫了一下，猛地向上挣动，又被毫不留情地按下来，他敌不过艾瑞克的力气，又羞又急，只好咬着嘴唇，至少不会发出太过羞耻的声音。

查尔斯太久没有谈恋爱了，更别说和Alpha相拥而眠，还被这样挑逗最敏感的密处，他忍不住夹紧了腿，随着磨弄小幅度地摇着屁股，连信息素的味道都变成带有邀请求欢意味的甜蜜气味，湿意甚至透过了他的睡裤，将艾瑞克膝盖处的布料都弄得带上了水痕。

“你、你别这样，我要……”

Alpha的信息素铺天盖地般地将他笼罩起来，查尔斯的腺体生理性的发痛，艾瑞克还贴过来啃咬他的脖子，完全不像是一个会遵守“不接吻不上床”的出租男友该做的事情。不过Omega现在最担心的是他真的把自己租了一个Alpha男友回家的事情说出去，他一想到妈妈失望的眼神和玛姬姨妈嘲讽的笑容，就恨不得打死刚才忍不住去亲艾瑞克的自己——他就算躲浴室去想着对方给自己来一发都比被抓到这个现行好！

“你要怎么了？不想让我告诉他们的话就说出来。”

膝盖转着圈地摩擦，Alpha甚至抓着他的胯骨向下压，Omega觉得他被顶得魂都快没有了，只在脑袋中隐隐约约地感觉到艾瑞克和平时完全不一样。Alpha之前成熟稳重完全不见了踪影，他模糊地觉得这个充满魅力、完美无缺的出租男友并不像他表现出来的那样温柔而无害。

混乱和害怕、再加上无处可逃的羞耻，Omega根本没有心力去抑制身体的反应，艾瑞克略微嘶哑低沉又带着磁性的声音在他耳边炸开，他就这么足弓绷紧、小腿一蹬，光被Alpha的膝盖磨蹭就小小地潮吹了一次，一大股蜜液涌了出来，内裤完全没办法兜住，洇出布料抹到了床单上，用实际行动回答了艾瑞克提出的问题。这下他更加无从抵赖了，揪着Alpha的睡衣领子小声抽泣，腿根还因为高潮的余韵而轻轻抽动，完全不敢抬起脸。他不知道这样算不算是“上床”，脑子里乱得不行，直到Alpha撩开他的睡衣下摆，若有若无地摸了摸他的腰侧。

“艾瑞克，你对每个客户都会这样吗……”

查尔斯突然委屈了起来，他心里泛起一股酸涩的嫉妒，他觉得他好像能明白对方的用意。Alpha肯定有过很多对付对他“情不自禁”的客人的经验，被他这么一“警告”，不会再有Omega敢对他图谋不轨，的确是一个很方便有效的方法。

一阵微妙的沉默，Omega把这当成了是艾瑞克的默认。Alpha安抚般地搂紧了他的腰，将膝盖从他的腿间抽出，想要抬起Omega的脸：“查尔斯，听我说，我……”

“我不要。”

Omega突然说，抓着艾瑞克领子的手一用力，自己凑了上去：“反正都已经这样了，你横竖都要和他们说，那我不如做一点一直都想做的事情。”

查尔斯不知道自己哪里来的勇气，一伸手就摸到向Alpha的裆部，用力揉了两下，发现对方已经半硬了，手心里传来的触感让他有些犹豫——他是偷偷观察过艾瑞克的胯间，但他着实没想到对方硬起来会有那么大。

没有哪个Alpha能在那么浓的信息素的味道下还无动于衷。查尔斯自嘲地想，他一边努力地动着手腕想把对方揉硬，一边蹬掉自己的裤子，还再次将自己的嘴唇贴了过去，结结实实地和艾瑞克接了一个吻。他不是什么青涩纯良的Omega，多少还是会几招勾引Alpha的技巧，不过这还是他第一次伸手去硬扒一个Alpha的裤子，当艾瑞克的老二弹到他腿上时，查尔斯甚至偷偷在心里舒了一口气，还好艾瑞克不是对他全无感觉。

“唔……”Omega主动送上自己的唇舌，一边撸动着Alpha的性器，什么合同什么条款完全被他抛到了九霄云外，他自己也硬得不行了，另一只手也伸了下去，将两个人的硬挺握在一起蹭动，快感搅乱了他的理智，查尔斯穴缝里流出了更多的水，床单都被弄湿而皱成一团，急需什么东西去堵住欲求不满的小穴。

“我希望你知道自己在做什么。”在亲吻的间隙，Alpha喘着粗气对查尔斯说，但他也没有停下来的打算，撩开衣服去揉捏Omega的胸脯，几乎将他整个人都挤到了墙角。

“嗯、嗯！艾瑞克……”

光是摩擦性器已经不再能满足被逗得快要发情的Omega，查尔斯稍稍打开腿缝，夹住了艾瑞克完全勃起的器官，用湿漉漉的穴缝去贴住它不断扭腰磨弄，让Alpha操他的腿根：“我想、我想要你操我……”

一个得体的Omega绝不应该说出那么不体面的话，但查尔斯此时除了心里最想要的东西其他什么都说不出来；带着体温的滑液随着他的动作把Alpha的老二浇透，艾瑞克再次猛地吻住了他，握住他的腰，胯部一沉，Omega发出一声甜腻好听的喘息，将最想要的那根东西吃了个彻彻底底。查尔斯早就完全做好了交合的准备，艾瑞克毫不费力地就入到了深处，Omega敏感的穴瓣甚至能感到他根部耻毛挠过的的轻痒，被弄得又满又涨。

“你太大了……！轻一点……啊！”

查尔斯微弱地抗议，像小猫一般抓挠艾瑞克的背，Alpha非但没有减轻力道，反而整根抽出又狠狠撞入，贴在他耳边说：“没有哪个Omega会嫌自己Alpha太大的。”还没等Omega探究他话里的深意，就被另一个用力的顶弄顶到连话也说不出来，肉感饱满的臀瓣也落入Alpha的大掌，像是一团柔软的蜜糖那样被来回揉弄，还有一些握不住的臀肉从指缝间被挤出来；穴里也被进出的肉棒插出了更多甜蜜的汁液，Omega仿佛是一只成熟软绵的果子，只知道发甜和流水。

他们早就交换了不知道多少个粘腻又饱含欲望的吻，要是接吻和操弄代表着查尔斯违约的次数，那他大概已经达到了会被丢进监狱的程度。他不知道是什么时候被Alpha压到了床单里，艾瑞克捞着他的膝窝将他的腿分开折向胸前，Omega的腰肢像是被插软了一般被折成了一个淫荡又情色的弧度，Alpha几乎是骑在他上面耸胯抽插，动作又急又重，旧床不断晃动，发出不堪重负的咯吱声。查尔斯完全压抑不住嘴里溢出的又甜又软的呻吟，中间夹杂着些不成调的“慢一点”、“太快了”和“不行”，他爽得每一个毛孔都像是要炸开，Alpha的力道简直像是要把他揉碎，只有继续向对方索吻才能让他感到一丝安心。

“你就是想要这个，是不是，查尔斯，嗯？”

Alpha的每一个重音都伴随着一个用力的顶弄，他从来都一丝不苟地梳在脑后的头发掉了一绺在额间，被汗水沾湿，查尔斯觉得那简直性感到让人心悸。他拉着艾瑞克的手放到自己的胸前揉了两下，胸口的两颗硬粒正在等待采摘：“这里也要摸……揉一揉，胀得受不了了……”

艾瑞克发出一声带着脏字的气音，狠狠地将略显丰满的胸脯揉得几乎肿了起来，像是能溢出乳白的奶汁，然后低头将另一边含在嘴里，用舌尖毫不留情地拨弄乳头、在乳晕处留下牙印，下身的动作越发凶猛，就像是要把Omega彻底贯穿，大腿的肌肉拍在白嫩的臀瓣上啪啪作响，浸透着软汁的暖穴被操干得翻出粉红色的媚肉，不住地把粗硬的性器往里面裹；而Omega前面早就已经开始淅淅沥沥地淌水，没有直接的刺激他无法痛快的射出来，但前端的铃口不断地涌出白浊，反而延长了Omega难耐的高潮。

“艾瑞克，我真的、真的要不行了，呜呜……”

Omega直接被过多的快感逼出了眼泪，空虚的内腔想要什么东西灌满它，腺体也绷到发疼，他想着妹妹和汉克还在隔壁，不敢叫得太厉害，只好小声地哀求：“受不了了……”

Alpha紧皱着眉头，手伸到两人之间握住查尔斯的性器用力圈弄，同时耸腰狠顶，许久没有发泄过的Omega根本受不了这个，猛地向上一弹就射在了艾瑞克手里，久未有过的激烈高潮让他一瞬间短暂失神，眼前好像有白光闪过，要不是Alpha及时吻住他，恐怕他发出的浪叫就免不了被其他人听到了。

“别夹。”

艾瑞克又插了几下，低吼着警告，趁着成结之前将性器从温暖的湿穴里抽了出来，跪在查尔斯身上，紧盯着他高潮之后湿漉漉的蓝眼睛和红润的嘴唇，快速且用力地撸动了几下硬得像铁一样的老二，然后直接射在了Omega的身上，其中有几股都喷到了他的脸颊，让查尔斯整个人看起来糟糕到就像是被射满精液的娃娃。

“呜呜呜，我想要你射在里面的！”

Omega无知无觉地用手摸了摸离他嘴边最近的一点白浊，才反应过来发生了什么，反而还委屈上了：“你根本就不喜欢我！”

“……我没有不喜欢你。”

虽然有爽到，但并没有得到精液的Omega失去了平时的理智和内敛，像是要把不满都发泄出来一般又搂住艾瑞克的脖子要接吻，语无伦次地抗议：“我知道我只是你的客户，还违约了，你要告诉他们就尽管说好了，说我花钱买了你，我们亲了还睡了……”

艾瑞克只好一边吻他一边安抚地揉捏他脖颈后的软肉，他们实在是亲了太多次，查尔斯的嘴唇都有些发肿，在舌头撤出去的时候连嘴都合不上，可爱的舌尖搭在唇瓣上，不满地舔来舔去。

“你只是在意我把事情说出去吗？”Alpha摸着他的头发，动作就像是在轻抚心爱的情人，想要诱惑他说出真正的内心所想，信息素的味道把查尔斯浸得透透的，要是光用精液和气味就能标记，那明天所有人都会知道他到底属于哪个Alpha。

“我想要你的电话号码，我想要约你出去，我……我喜欢你。”Omega迷迷糊糊地就承认了，“不想你再给别人当出租男友。”

“那我只能当你真正的男朋友了。”艾瑞克说，用自己的鼻尖碰了碰查尔斯的，带着诡计得逞的笑意，“否则你可没办法赔偿我的损失。”

“啊？……唔！”

又是一个深吻，但现在已经没人再去计算查尔斯的违约次数了。

第二天，Omega在一个温暖的怀抱里醒来，盯着艾瑞克看了几秒钟，才反应过来到底发生了什么。在对方似笑非笑的注视下，查尔斯默默将自己埋进被子里，然后又悄悄露出一双眼睛：“呃，早上好？”

“早上好，查尔斯。”Alpha亲了亲他的额头，又将他往怀里搂了搂。

查尔斯趴在艾瑞克结实的胸膛上，张了好几次嘴，才下定决心一般地问道：“那些合同怎么办，你会失去工作吗……”

“不会，合同条款只要改了就好了。”

“为什么能改？不是，你的意思是你还要继续做出租男友吗？”Omega委屈地抬头，睁着蓝眼睛抿着嘴唇，满脸写着控诉，“可你现在是我的男朋友了！”

他故意加重了“男朋友”这个词，而Alpha只是伸手捏了捏他下巴上可爱的苹果肌：“我不干出租男友，这是第一次。我是老板。”

隔壁的瑞雯和汉克是被什么东西掉在地板上的“咚”的一声硬生生吵醒的。

“玩得真疯，这还是在家里呢。”瑞雯翻了个身，打着哈欠打算再睡一会儿。看来她不久之后就能参加查尔斯的婚礼了，只希望查尔斯的第一个孩子不要是在昨晚怀上的，阿门。


	9. 七夕贺文/一个片场意外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 查查玩火自焚

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 七夕快乐~我的CP必须doi！！

片场很乱。在镜头光影之外堆着的道具、搭得到处都是的脚手架、还有复杂的摄影器材、来来去去的工作人员，这地方完全就和“整齐干净”这个词沾不上一点边。银幕里看起来光鲜亮丽的明星们不是裹着毯子在角落里过台词就是拿剧本盖着脸窝在凳子上补觉，总之和电影里有很大差别——但是艾瑞克·兰谢尔不同，他就算是面无表情地往那里一站，无论旁边是怎样的环境，只要再加上一束光，就让人感觉他马上可以去走T台。

“艾瑞克的专业素养没得说，就是不太好亲近。”和他合作过的导演这么评价他，“不过有大把人愿意为他买电影票，而且他还拿过影帝，所以没什么好抱怨的。”

这说法还算中肯，艾瑞克向来片约不断，类型涉猎也广，从商业大片到颁奖季热门，他总能演好各式各样的角色。不过即使是在他的演艺生涯中，接下来的这一场戏也是一个新颖的挑战，这是一部同性题材的电影，有一场激情戏，他今天才刚刚进组，就得和别的男人“做爱”了。

电影拍摄日程复杂，并不是按照情节顺序来拍的，他们不总是能像电影里那样先认识再上床，而且他这次饰演角色在这场戏里是强迫对方的那一边，和陌生人演激情戏可能会让经验不丰富的演员有些尴尬，但对于艾瑞克来说，这都不是问题。

“别老皱着眉头，你这副样子会吓到他的，”他的专属化妆师艾玛·弗罗斯特用化妆刷给艾瑞克的脸上又上了一道阴影，让他的五官看起来更加英俊深刻，“你知道这次和你搭戏的查尔斯·泽维尔吧？他可是经过国民认证的苏格兰小甜心，感觉会是你喜欢的类型。”

“他不应该被我吓住吗？剧本上说他还得被我弄哭。”艾瑞克漫不经心地说，他的取向艾玛是知道的，也只有艾玛敢和他开这样的玩笑，“我看过查尔斯的几部作品，我觉得他是一个不错的演员。”

“哦——”艾玛冷淡地拖长音调，拿出定妆液，“这么说你对他的评价还算不错，一会儿场上别用力过猛，我都开始有点同情他了。好了，可以换衣服了，用你唯一讨人喜欢的这张脸……嗯，还有腰，还有腿，去征服观众和查尔斯吧。”

面对化妆师的毒舌，艾瑞克只是解开了衬衫的袖扣，这么一个小动作都被他做得性感撩人，对面的场记咔擦拍了一张照片，作为片场照，这个绝对能让电影的期待度翻上好几倍。

光说业务能力，没人能对艾瑞克说个“不”字。他轻车熟路地换好戏服，坐在场边做开拍之前的剧本确认，这场戏演的是他的角色将查尔斯的角色骗到房间里然后强迫对方上床，查尔斯开始不愿意但最后沉沦在情欲里的情节——说实话，这种剧情对演员的表现力要求很高，不是那么容易的事。

他确认着几个情节点，有些不舒服地换了几个坐姿。为了避免尴尬和不快，演床戏的时候男演员们都要在重点部位带上专门的保护罩，但这些讨人厌的小玩意就是没有合适他的尺寸。

“嗨，艾瑞克，我是你下一场戏的搭档，我叫查尔斯·泽维尔。你觉得我们需要先对几句戏吗？”

听到声音，艾瑞克抬起头来，查尔斯拿着剧本站在他面前，脸上带着招牌的“甜心微笑”。苏格兰小甜心的眼睛比荧幕上的看上去还要蓝一些，嘴唇也更加红润，艾瑞克给他让了一个位置，把剧本合了起来。

“你之前没有演过激情戏。”这是一个没有什么感情的陈述句，艾瑞克几乎看过对方的所有作品，知道这对于查尔斯来说是一个没有涉猎过的领域，“我希望你开拍的时候能得放开一些。”

熟悉艾瑞克的人会知道他就是在公事公办，但——他那张面无表情的脸，加上有些冷淡的语气，显然让小甜心产生了微妙的胜负心。

“我会的。”

查尔斯舔舔嘴唇，对他露出了一个过于可爱的笑容。

这是报复，这一定是报复，艾瑞克非常确定这一点。

“啊……不、不要，求你了……”

查尔斯的确很放得开，表现很好——或者说，表现得太好了一些。欲望在他蓝色的眼睛里翻滚，将他的眼角逼得又湿又红，他一方面被理智拉扯住一方面又忍不住挺腰迎合，声音带着勾人又恰到好处的哭腔，面对摄影机的特写都毫不紧张，将剧本里要求的“在道德和情欲里挣扎”演得不能再好。

“嗯、啊！不行、不……求你放开我……”

他实在是太会叫了，呻吟得又软又好听，艾瑞克不知道收音师能收到多少，他作为最近距离听到查尔斯声音的人，觉得头皮都麻了。他很清楚，现在被他压在身下的这个小混蛋是在故意撩拨他，虽然嘴上按照台词说着不要，但是在摄像机拍不到的被子里，查尔斯的脚背正在若有若无地摩擦他的小腿，还故意抬腰去蹭他的腿根。

“你需要学习一些新东西，我的男孩。”艾瑞克哑着声音说台词，掐着他的腰将他转了个身，剧本里没有特别详细的过程要求，这些都是交给他们自由发挥的。摄像赶紧适时地给出了一个远景，用暖光将艾瑞克挺胯从后面进入的动作拍得暧昧性感又情色，查尔斯就像真的被顶入一般发出带着颤音的喘息，然后配合地把脸埋进枕头里。

“不要以为我不知道你在干什么，”艾瑞克一边做着动作一边趁着低头咬他脖子的动作小声在查尔斯耳边警告道，“收起你那些小聪明。”

“我可是‘很放得开’的，”查尔斯小声回敬，中间夹杂着几声撩人又演技拔群的哭喘，说的话却不是那么一回事，“难道我们的影帝想在这里就操了我吗？”

他故意强调了“操”这个词，然后撅起屁股贴着艾瑞克的胯间磨了磨，就像是要拿自己的小穴去套身后男人的阴茎，这让他的角色显得终于败给了汹涌的欲望，也让艾瑞克被保护罩罩着的东西在里面狠狠一跳，差点就要将不太合适的罩子顶开。

妈的，这还是他第一次在演戏的时候硬得快要爆炸！

艾瑞克咬着牙将查尔斯按在床垫里，直到导演一边赞叹着两人之间的绝妙化学反应一边拍完了想要的镜头，并且喊了一声“卡”。

拍完和艾瑞克的第一场戏，查尔斯裹着毯子坐在旁边休息，得意地看着影帝站起身来时微微弓起的腰背和不太自然的动作，并且不动声色地拿了助理递过来的薄毯挡住腿间，在心里默默比了一个胜利的手势。

居然质疑他演激情戏的时候能不能放得开，希望艾瑞克多花一些时间来让他那根东西恢复正常，查尔斯可是花了十二分的力气去挑逗他，看样子效果还不错。有几个人能有调戏艾瑞克·兰谢尔的机会呢？查尔斯舔舔嘴唇，回味了一下艾瑞克刚才忍耐的表情和结实的肌肉、还有完美的身材，觉得这个在“世界上最性感的男人”名单里有一席之地的男人的确名不虚传。

“你和艾瑞克的下一场戏在明天，今天可以收工了，查尔斯。”他的经纪人在一张纸上勾勾画画了一阵，“不过你离开之前得在片场门口和专门来看你的影迷合影还有签名。你可以回你的拖车休息一会儿，到时间我会来叫你。

“谢谢。”查尔斯伸了个懒腰，接过对方递过来的咖啡，晃悠悠地回到了摄影棚外面自己的拖车里，他的助理很贴心，已经为他收拾好了单独休息的空间。查尔斯把自己摔进小沙发，伸了个懒腰，开始闭目养神，在脑袋里有一搭没一搭地背着明天的台词，然后没背几句心思就又飘到了艾瑞克身上去。

他满脑子都在想着不小心瞟到的艾瑞克胯下保护罩的大小，看来对方有一根尺寸不小的大家伙。他其实默默地将对方的电影都看过几遍，艾瑞克是他最喜欢的那种性感又严肃的男人，查尔斯承认他今天的行为带着一点私心——也许30%？

他还在胡思乱想，突然听到身后传来一阵拖车的门被打开的声音，离他需要去签名的时间尚早，他没动身子，直接仰头往后看了看，看清来人到底是谁之后，惊得从小沙发上掉了下来。

“艾瑞克……？你怎么……”

男人用一种让他心里发寒的微笑回应他的疑问，并且在他眼前给拖车的门落了锁。

“查尔斯·泽维尔，”艾瑞克挑着眉毛说，“我已经和别人说过要和你对一下明天的戏，我想我们能有一段时间独处。”

查尔斯不由自主地坐在地上往后缩了缩，这语气听起来不像是有什么好事情。

影帝长腿一跨，从地上将查尔斯拉了起来，拖车里本来就不太大的空间马上显得更加逼仄，男人的气息一靠近，查尔斯马上就想起刚才在“床上”对方贴住他时候的体温和让人腿软的喘息声，还有……自己憋足了劲去撩拨时对方手臂上鼓出的青筋。

“不如我们继续一下刚才的事情？”

男人温热的呼吸和咬牙切齿的语气让查尔斯心里一颤，他下意识地想躲，却被男人轻而易举地往后一推，将他压在了墙壁和自己的胸膛之间，膝盖也趁他还没有反应过来就强硬地抵进了他的双腿，查尔斯一下子就陷入了动弹不得的境地。

“你……你还没消下去吗……”

一根带着热度的硬物轻轻顶着查尔斯的大腿内侧，他脸都红透了，没有了保护罩的束缚，艾瑞克老二的尺寸好像比他想象的还要大上不少，苏格兰小甜心都不敢正脸看艾瑞克，明白这次是自己玩过了头。

“你别以为这样就能算了。”艾瑞克扳过他的脸，眼睛里是比演戏的时候还要更多的欲望火焰，“你得负责这个。”他一边说一边故意压了压腰，大腿上的触感又更加清晰了一些。查尔斯吞了一口口水，艾瑞克的荷尔蒙简直弄得他头脑发晕，他伸出舌尖舔了舔嘴角：“怎么负责？”

查尔斯故意问，手却已经向下探去，摸上了艾瑞克的裤链，他慢慢地解开最上面那颗纽扣，然后拉着拉链，指甲故意隔着裤子的布料在鼠蹊的位置刮了两下，才轻轻将拉链头往下滑，同时又故意发出那种带着水汽的浅浅呻吟，凑上去用嘴唇蹭了蹭艾瑞克紧绷的唇瓣。

男人吸了一口气，毫无形象地骂了一句脏话，捉住查尔斯的手往自己胯间一按，几乎是低吼着在他耳边说：“快点！”

只是隔着布料碰上那根尺寸傲人的凶器，查尔斯就觉得自己的裤裆也绷得难受，他很不体面地伸手挠了两下，也解开了裤带，从艾瑞克的内裤中将他的老二掏了出来，握在手心里，向上扳着轻轻上下撸动。

“哇，你真的好大。”

这句话好像让艾瑞克的火气小了一些，男人咬着他的侧颈，手绕到查尔斯的腰后，将衬衫从他的裤子里拉了出来，把手往里一伸，覆上了他圆润饱满的臀瓣：“刚才在床上我就发现了，你有一个很适合被操的屁股。”

要是别人说这句话，查尔斯大概会赏他一拳，但是艾瑞克·兰谢尔？他说这个的时候简直性感到要命，所以查尔斯只是收紧了手心，然后向前挺腰，让他们的性器挤压在一起磨蹭了几下又向后退开，将自己的臀肉挤进艾瑞克的手里：“那一般的老二可就满足不了我了。”他意有所指地用力圈弄手里的那一根，偷偷低下头去看，艾瑞克的实在是超出了平均尺寸，他竟然有些握不住，发红饱满的冠头从他手掌圈成的圈中一下下顶出来，前面的铃口里流出一点清液，巨大的视觉刺激让他的性器也跟着一跳，然后查尔斯脑袋一热，抬起眼睛看了艾瑞克一眼，就跪了下去，张嘴含住了那根湿滑的肉棒。

这次艾瑞克的脏话只发出了第一个音节，他猛地扶住查尔斯的后脑，绷紧腰线把自己往那张红润的嘴唇里送，查尔斯努力张嘴把他往里含，直到鼻尖都埋到对方金色卷曲的耻毛里。

苏格兰小甜心用舌头卷着茎身摩梭了几下，就按住艾瑞克的腿根开始自发地前后动起头颅，打定主意要给对方一个辣透了的口活。“正在吸艾瑞克”这个认知好像让他的脑袋都完全变成了欲望的奴隶，他用舌尖舔过柱身上浮起的经络，几个深喉过后又用嘴唇包住头冠处的嫩肉吮吸，一只手揉着艾瑞克沉沉的双球，另一只手偷偷伸下去给自己做手活，喉咙里发出色情至极的吞咽声。

“嗯……艾瑞克……唔……”

查尔斯跪在地上大开着双腿边撸自己边吃老二的样子实在是太过糟糕，艾瑞克咬着后槽牙，按着他的肩膀从那张吸得他尾椎发麻的嘴里退了出来，抓起人就按到了旁边的午睡椅上，喘着粗气扯开了查尔斯的衬衫扣子，狠狠地捏了暴露在空气中的胸口一把：“你下面那张嘴是不是也和上面那张一样会吸？查尔斯？”

小甜心的回答是配合地蹬掉了自己的内裤，然后把腿圈到了男人腰上：“枕头下面有润滑剂。”

“你在自己的拖车里准备润滑剂？”艾瑞克有些微妙的不爽，伸手往枕头底下一捞，果然捞出了一管用过的，他不满地（虽然他并不知道自己为什么不满）低头咬了一口查尔斯的胸肉，在上面留下了一圈浅浅的牙印。

“啊！别咬……”查尔斯看起来就是怕痛的类型，他眼睛又马上变得湿漉漉的，有些委屈地说，“我只是……有时候会在车上自己弄一下……”

艾瑞克脑海中浮现出蓝眼睛青年趴在床上塌着腰撅起屁股，手伸到后面用手指或者是按摩棒操自己的模样，觉得下面硬到发痛。他几乎是扯开了润滑剂的盖子，挤了满满一手，然后胡乱圈弄了两下挺立的老二，又挤了一些用手指揉进查尔斯穴口，在里面曲起指节来回按压、抽插，将查尔斯整个人都按得没了力气。

“你要是还不进来，我就在下一场床戏的时候让你的老二硬到连保护罩都盖不住。”查尔斯声音颤抖地威胁，听起来毫无威慑力，内容却很劲爆。

男人只是轻笑一声，跪在他腿间，扶着湿热的茎身在穴口处戳弄，每次浅浅地进去一个头又退出来，像是要把刚才查尔斯对他做的坏事全部报应回去一般，就是不肯整根没入。这样不上不下的逗弄把查尔斯逗得全身都泛出粉红色，他伸出手想要摸摸自己，又被艾瑞克抓住两只手腕，快感被吊在空中又得不到丁点抚慰的感觉实在是太难受了，查尔斯知道对方存着什么心思，只好忍着眼泪道歉：“我错了……我刚才、刚才拍的时候不该故意那样……”

他可爱的下巴都委屈地陷出一道细细的凹坑，艾瑞克达到了自己的目的，奖励般的俯下身去吻他，享受着青年有些急切和讨好的回应，然后沉下腰，小穴终于如愿以偿的吃到了想要的东西，查尔斯拔高声音发出一声和演技没有关系的惊喘，整个人都软了下来。

“我就是要在这里操你。”艾瑞克突然说，重重地往里顶了一下，承载了两个成年男性体重的午睡椅发出一声不堪重负的声响。查尔斯愣了一下才反应过来他是在回答先前自己的挑衅，红着眼睛控诉道：“你也太记仇了，艾瑞克……嗯！”

亲吻再次落了下来，这次的吻和温柔就完全沾不上边了，只有火热的欲念和强势的掠夺，艾瑞克几乎是用要把身下人揉进身体里的力度操弄着他，轻易就找到了让查尔斯能叫得更好听的小小凸起，查尔斯的性器在顶弄中硬到胡乱流着前液，因为没有任何遮挡只能在两人小腹中间甩来甩去，任由透明的液体溅到覆着一层薄汗的皮肤上。

“呜……啊！艾瑞克……”

查尔斯这下真的被欲望冲昏了头脑，他一边想着“艾瑞克果然是辣暴了”，一边担心他的午睡椅会不会塌掉，连要压住声音都完全忘记了。

“你在这种时候还走神？”男人一把握住查尔斯晃动的器官，狠狠套弄了两下，紧盯着青年的蓝眼睛，查尔斯被他的眼神一烫，穴肉痉挛着绞紧，性器也在艾瑞克手中不断抽动，难耐地扭着腰想去操男人的手心。

“想、想要……”

查尔斯的声音又甜又软，又在顶弄中被撞得断断续续，艾瑞克用力得简直像要用阴茎将他钉在床上，故意往他耳朵里吹气：“想要我干什么？把你射满？”

“不行！我一会儿还要去签名……”

艾瑞克不但对他的拒绝充耳不闻，反而打定主意要教训一下这个胆敢在工作时候勾引他的小混蛋，手上的动作猛地变快，另一只手捏住他挺起来的乳粒搓揉，下身也发了狠一般地重重顶着查尔斯最有感觉的甜蜜腺体。

“慢一点……嗯！”

青年被突然变得凶猛的攻势激得一跳，声音里的哭腔听起来可怜到不行，艾瑞克现在知道为什么他会是被所有影迷承认的小甜心了。男人一边像是要榨出他的高潮一般攻击着他的每一个敏感点，一边用令人心颤的磁性嗓音贴在查尔斯耳边说：“你自己数着数，如果你能坚持数到30不高潮，我就不射在里面。”他用指腹狠狠擦过青年的铃口，又惹出一声颤抖的呻吟，“否则你只能含着一肚子的精液去签名了。”

查尔斯完全被快感裹挟住了脑子，竟然没想到这是一个多么不平等的条约，害怕艾瑞克真的那样做，只好红着眼睛开始颤巍巍地数数：“1，2……呜！3……”

他要抵抗不断涌向下腹的射精欲望，艾瑞克的动作又毫不留情，根本没办法好好数，时间被硬生生地拉长了很多，性器在男人的手里憋到发红，查尔斯浑身绷紧，蓝色的眼睛湿得能滴出泪来，一副被操到神志不清的样子。

“13……14……呜呜，不行、我忍不住……！”

查尔斯被逼得快哭了，小腹抽动，汹涌而来的欲望根本无法控制，前液流了艾瑞克一手，让撸动的动作也带上了情色的水声，他拼命摇着头，像要抓住什么救命稻草一般圈住艾瑞克的脖子，猝不及防地在男人的手里射了出来。

高潮之后的身体敏感至极，但快感还是毫无间隙地挤进来，查尔斯抬起头来可怜兮兮地向艾瑞克索吻，在唇舌缠绕中承受着陡然变得急躁的顶弄。男人皱着眉头吻他，最后将他压在凌乱的被铺中狠操几下，死死顶在查尔斯身体里，把微凉的精液全数灌入了被操软的小穴里。

“你……真的射进来了！”

查尔斯被这场激烈的性事夺走了大部分力气，一下子没办法反抗，而艾瑞克还故意又挺了两下腰，把那些淫靡的液体堵在里面，将青年软绵绵的反抗化解在温柔缠绵的吻里。

查尔斯·泽维尔对影迷一向很好，他会带着最甜美的微笑满足粉丝们的合影要求，然后给他们认真地签名，不过他今天看起来有点精神不济，眼角也有些发红。他的腰和小腿一直都绷得紧紧的，不自然的动作被他在摄像机前练就的演技所巧妙掩盖，大家没发现他的不对劲，只有一个人知道这是因为他现在正夹着一屁股的精液，正在努力不让它们在众目睽睽之下弄湿自己的裤子。

好不容易熬到活动结束，苏格兰小甜心回到片场，刚跟经纪人打了招呼，就被艾瑞克拉进了自己的拖车，然后又落入了一个带着安抚意味的吻里。

“你还要干什么……唔……”

查尔斯抓住他又伸到自己内裤里的手，男人揉着他的臀瓣，查尔斯腿根发抖，夹不住的液体又把还合不起来的穴口弄得湿湿的。

“我这里有浴室，我带你清理一下。”艾瑞克搂着他的腰，声音温柔，“除此之外，我还有一个问题。”

他顿了一顿，轻轻啄了一下查尔斯的嘴唇：

“你想交一个男朋友吗？”


	10. 教授查和学生万

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 教师节贺文/ABO

查尔斯发现有人在跟踪他。这可不是个好时候——周五晚上9点，大多数学生早就开始享受周末，同僚们也大都下班回家，整个校园里恐怕都没剩下几个人——而他因为要赶实验进度，这个点刚从实验室出来，打算回一趟办公室。提问，现在刚好有人和他同路的概率有多少？

他根本用不着算，身后的影子跟着他的脚步走走停停，查尔斯能看到对方的影子投射在自己脚边，他吃不准这个人到底想要干什么。这里可是大学校园，照理来说外人很难进来，而且到处都是监控，他还不至于想象到杀人抢劫那一边……但是万一呢？更不妙的是，他好像隐隐约约能闻出对方是一个Alpha，要是真的有什么肢体冲突，Omega在体能上可占不了多少优势。他拿出手机，犹犹豫豫地思考着需不需要报警，跟踪他的人却突然出声叫住了他：“教授！”

查尔斯马上就把手机塞了回去。天哪，自己有点太神经质了！只是一个学生，同路也没什么奇怪的。Omega转过身去，换上一个好看的笑容，心里悄悄地对对方道歉，希望这个孩子不要察觉出来刚才自己把他当成了坏人。

“学习到那么晚吗？有什么问题的话，周一的Office Hour再来找我吧。周末年轻人该多出去活动。”年轻的Alpha的确有些眼熟，查尔斯这学期教了一门通识大课，选的人不少，他好像一直是坐在前排的，每次上课都很认真。

“我……不是，教授，我有话要和你说。”年轻人深吸一口气，突然向查尔斯这边靠近了一步，从背后拿出了什么东西，“我、我一直喜欢你！可以让我当你的Alpha吗？”

查尔斯看着对方手上的玫瑰花，楞了两秒，脸上露出抱歉的表情：“你的心意我很高兴，真的——但你是我的学生，这只不过是一时的错觉，你的同龄人中也有很多优秀的Omega……”

“我只喜欢你！你现在也没有Alpha不是吗！”Alpha抓住查尔斯的胳膊，那束玫瑰花戳在他的胸膛上，查尔斯觉得香味甜腻得有些刺鼻。他把查尔斯扯向自己，像是要强行抱住他，Omega在力气上完全不是Alpha的对手，查尔斯没想到对方会动手，根本挣脱不开：“放开我——”

“放开他。”

Alpha想要扳过查尔斯的脸，但他的指尖刚碰到Omega的脸颊，就被另一个声音冷冷地喝住，查尔斯只觉得眼前一花，刚才对他图谋不轨的人被扯了出去，一道人影挡在他面前：“袭击教授，你胆子挺大啊？”

“你他妈是谁？”Alpha狼狈地从地上爬起来，看着不知道哪里冲出来的不速之客咬牙切齿，盯着对方的脸，眯了眯眼睛，“——等会儿，你不是隔壁学院的艾瑞克·兰谢尔吗？你在这里干什么，少管闲事！”

“你再敢碰查尔斯一下试试。”艾瑞克把指骨捏得咯咯响，两个Alpha之间的气氛剑拔弩张，“我是他的Al——”

“艾瑞克是我的助教！”查尔斯拉住艾瑞克的衣角，突然出声，“接下来他要帮我整理实验数据……还有，真的很抱歉，我不能接受你。”他又转向坐在地上的Alpha，“要是你现在离开，我可以不向校方告发你，你不想在履历上填上一笔‘性骚扰Omega’吧？”

Alpha绷着脸，眼神在两个人身上转来转去，好像在思考查尔斯说的话。艾瑞克的脸色变得更可怕了。平时看上去就冷淡的眼神就像是要把人冻住，他上去抓住Alpha的领子将对方提了起来，用手拍了拍他的脸：“我也可以先把你打到骨折。”

Omega紧张地扯着艾瑞克的胳膊：“不要在学校里打架！”

“放开！”那个Alpha好像被艾瑞克的眼神吓住了，把自己的衣领从他手里扯了出来，也没有撂下什么诸如“你给我等着”之类的狠话，只是瞪了他一眼，指着他的鼻尖虚张声势地点了两下，又看了看查尔斯，愤愤地转身离开了。

危机解除，紧张的空气却并未消退。剩下的Alpha反手抓住了查尔斯的手臂，语气不善：“助教，嗯？查尔斯，你今天为什么不给我打电话？要是我没来怎么办？”

Omega看着对方因为生气而抿着的嘴唇和紧皱的眉头，在心里叹了一口气。

他的小男友是真的生气了。

查尔斯打开办公室的门，刚把灯打开，就被艾瑞克压在了墙上。Alpha将他的两只手按在两边，低下头去咬他的脖子，故意在上面留下了两排浅浅的牙印。Omega吃痛，小小地倒吸了一口气，开口想要解释：“艾瑞克……我不能让别人知道我们……”

“因为你是教授，而我还是学生，这会有很多麻烦。”艾瑞克的声音听不出情绪，他只是专心地舔了两下刚才自己留下的痕迹，然后抬起头来，“我知道，所以你被袭击了我也不能以你男朋友的身份去阻止。”

“别生气了好不好？我不想让别人觉得你成绩优秀是因为和教授在谈恋爱……”

“嗯。”不置可否的声音。

“你要怎么才能消气？”查尔斯凑上去亲自己小男友的唇角，放松了身体，完全一副予取予求的模样——年长者总是知道如何安抚恋人的火气，毕竟年轻人的脾气有些时候来得就是毫无道理。

在他被Alpha叼住嘴唇吻得喘不过气来之前，查尔斯还不知道自己做了一个会至少后悔三天的决定。

“这可是你说的。”

Omega被翻过了身，侧脸贴着冰冷的墙面，他刚被亲到双腿发软，只能勉强靠身后的人驾着才不至于完全软倒，而Alpha正在将他的双手反剪到背后，用刚从他自己脖子上取下的领带绑了起来。他浑身的热度高得不正常，明明艾瑞克还没怎么触碰过他，查尔斯还被西装裤包裹着的屁股就不安分地摆动起来，双腿之间的穴缝也过早地泛出了湿意，信息素开始变得粘腻又甜蜜，Alpha敏锐地发现了教授的这点小异常。

“你要发情了——那个混蛋在花上抹了药。”艾瑞克听起来简直快被气死了，他把查尔斯的手腕绑好，揉了两下Omega挺翘的屁股，往后退开了一些。失去了支撑的人脚下不稳，膝盖发软地背对着Alpha就跪了下去，艾瑞克还用膝盖抵着他的腰，逼他往墙面那边又靠近了一些。

“呜、艾瑞克……”

“要不是我今天来找你，你知道会受到怎样的对待吗？”艾瑞克知道不该对查尔斯发火，但他心里那点隐秘又上不了台面的后怕与嫉妒就是怎么也止不住，一个Alpha怎么可能受得了别的同类对自己Omega的觊觎？还是在他无法光明正大地宣布自己所有权的情况下？

他毫不留情地脱下查尔斯的裤子——或许用剥下来形容要更为准确，长裤和内裤都卡在查尔斯的小腿上，让他的腿根没有办法分得很开，只能保持着跪在地上翘起屁股、上半身贴在墙面的姿势任由Alpha不怀好意地揉着他的臀瓣，手指似有似无地拂过早已湿润的穴口。快要发情的Omega根本受不了这样的逗弄，艾瑞克还用独属于Alpha的气味引诱着他。他想用屁股去蹭Alpha的胯间，却被对方按住了腰窝，Alpha半跪在他身后，查尔斯听到一声轻微的裤链声，火热的硬物弹了出来，打在光裸的臀瓣上，引来查尔斯一声略带焦急的喘息。

在日常工作的地方被这样对待好像让查尔斯又羞耻又兴奋，他的性器没有经过任何触碰就高高翘起，贴在墙面上，激得他不得不把屁股翘得更高，艾瑞克就着他的姿势把肉棒卡进了Omega已经变得湿湿滑滑的臀缝里，拍着他的屁股让他夹紧，就这么在两片臀肉之间轻轻磨弄。

“你、你还不进来吗……”查尔斯被磨得腿根发颤，整个人都痒得难受，这样不彻底的刺激方式无疑是一种折磨，但艾瑞克对他的邀请充耳不闻，只是挺胯将他的臀缝越磨越湿，直到Omega穴缝里流出来的滑液多到顺着大腿流了下去，Alpha才分出一只手去揉弄穴缝处敏感的嫩肉，慢慢地往里面揉进了一根手指，又带出了更多的甜液。

“一下子就湿成这样，真的进去了你会哭着求我停吗？”

在讲台上永远微笑着、意气风发的教授眼角湿湿的，感觉已经快哭了。他深刻地感受到原来人真的会想要一根老二想要到难受的哭泣，只能拼命摇头，也不知道是在说自己不会哭还是说自己不会求饶。

“解开我的、手，唔……”

这样的挑逗实在是太难熬，查尔斯忍不住想摸一下前面，双手又被自己的领带反绑，连自慰都没办法。Alpha残忍地拒绝了他的要求，拿出手指，只稍微变换了一下角度，性器前端就浅浅地没进了查尔斯早已迫不及待的穴口：“以后你要是工作到那么晚要打电话给我。”

“嗯……”

Omega迷迷糊糊地就答应了，艾瑞克知道这种时候提要求对方总是很难拒绝，就更加得寸进尺：“今天那个Alpha，要是他再来找你，必须第一时间告诉我。”

“好、好……唔啊！”

查尔斯实在是太湿了，艾瑞克几乎是滑进去的，阴茎毫不费力地就顶进了深处，Omega的呼吸都被截断，腿发着抖，根本支撑不住自己的体重，这个姿势实在是太累人了，艾瑞克本来就手脚修长，轻易就能把他困在自己和墙壁之间。

“太深……了……呜呜……”

Omega无法一直挺直脊背，被顶得受不了了就往前躲，然后没力气了就又跌进艾瑞克的怀里，这除了让Alpha进到更里面之外没有别的用处。药效就快要把他催熟了，查尔斯最终还是开始求饶，他求艾瑞克给他解开手腕，代价是又答应了一个周末的约会要求。即使被解放了双手，Omega也没有余裕去抚慰硬挺的性器，他只能撑着墙壁承受着身后的操弄，下意识地想要逃开一些——他实在是跪不住了，每一次深顶都给他带来超过承受能力的快感，膝盖也被擦得生疼，他的铃口胡乱流着前液，甚至都擦到了雪白无辜的墙面上。

“我还有两个月就毕业了。”艾瑞克边顶他边说，气息有点不稳。查尔斯早就被快感弄乱了脑子，药物侵蚀了他所有的感官，他现在只想要阴茎将自己填满，没办法反应过来对方现在说这个是什么意思。还好艾瑞克也不需要回应，Alpha扳过他的脸和他接吻，夺走了他呼吸的自主权，一直到查尔斯开始挣扎才放开他，任他大口大口地喘气。一只手不安分地探下去套弄查尔斯的性器，像是要先把他的高潮榨出来一般用力挤压，却在Omega腿根抽搐快要射出来的时候又放开了可怜的器官，转而去揉捏他柔软的胸脯。

“不要、不要……好难受……”

查尔斯难耐地扭着腰，抓住Alpha的手又放回自己的阴茎上，好像都忘记了他自己可以摸，他求艾瑞克握住自己，主动沉下腰去吞小穴里的凶器，膝盖早就酸得没了力气，整个人窝在Alpha的怀里挨操——还好这是周五的夜晚，发情期的Omega根本控制不住求欢的信息素气味和又甜软又放荡的呻吟，否则查尔斯都不知道第二天该怎样收场。

但他越是想要Alpha就越是生气。毫无自觉的Omega今天差点就掉入了别人的陷阱，艾瑞克知道查尔斯的课那么受欢迎可不仅仅是因为讲课讲的好，他一定得让查尔斯记住自己看到他被人袭击时候的焦急心情。

“帮我摸一摸，我真的要忍不住了……”查尔斯哀求着，Alpha却故意忽视了他语气里明显的哭腔，而是抓住他的手，按到了两人的结合处。

“摸哪里，摸这里吗？”

Omega迷糊了几秒才反应了过来，粗硬又湿滑的性器正在他被撑开的穴缝间进进出出，他被激得想要抽回手，艾瑞克抓着他的手腕又按了回去：“你这里不是很舒服吗？吃得那么好，根本离不开Alpha的阴茎，是不是？”

虽然是疑问句，但艾瑞克用的完全是平调。查尔斯抽泣着，连接处随着抽插而溅出来的蜜液流了他整整一手：“只要你的，只要——呜！”

Alpha拿着他的手指，逼迫他去揉因为用力的操弄而有些翻出来的媚肉，然后趁着他失神的一瞬间一用力，将查尔斯的一根手指硬是挤进了已经被撑开到极限的穴口，还带着他的手掌在里面搅弄了几下。这实在是有点过了，Omega哭叫出声，几乎在这一瞬间就达到了高潮，又急又多的精液一股股地弄脏墙面，他整个人都瘫软了下来，小穴里还夹着自己的手指和一根越发涨大的肉棒，连膝盖都在不住打颤。

艾瑞克又吻了他，这次就温柔了许多。他握住了查尔斯的手掌，安抚了一下抽噎不止的年长恋人，暂时抽离了他的身体，将他抱了起来，仰面压到了平时被用来备课和批改作业的那张办公桌上，然后分开他的双腿折到胸前，从正面又顶了进去。又是发情又是被操软了的Omega可以轻易地被摆弄成各种姿势，这个姿势生殖腔口很容易就可以被操开，Alpha毫不留情地向下碾胯，一次次故意攻击查尔斯最脆弱敏感的那一个点，Omega腔内的软肉痉挛收缩着包裹住埋在里面的性器，像小嘴一样不断吸吮，在促使着Alpha在自己体内成结。

“啊……慢点、慢点……我错了，艾瑞克、不要了……”

Alpha只是听着，也不管他，动作更加急躁用力，重重地几下抽插，抵在查尔斯生殖腔的深处成了结。一直到他结束了漫长的成结射精，查尔斯也又射了一次，这次没有那么多了，但还是把两人的小腹都弄得黏黏糊糊的。高潮过后的软肉还在不断压迫着体内Alpha还没有消退的结，Omega的本能就是要挤出Alpha的最后一滴精液，让他们多射一些，以增加怀孕概率。艾瑞克趁着余韵又挺了两下腰，查尔斯呜了一声，下意识地摸了摸自己的肚子，然后又得到了一个缠绵的吻。

激烈的性事让Omega的脑袋昏昏沉沉，他现在还不知道之后自己坐在这间办公室工作的时候会有多么不自在，还会因为不可抑制地想起今天发生的事情而面红耳赤；也不知道身上正细细吻着他的Alpha正在盘算着等毕业的那天就和他求婚，然后找一个浪漫的、有纪念意义的日子标记他（理所当然的，艾瑞克知道查尔斯一定不会拒绝）——如果今天晚上查尔斯怀孕了的话，那么标记的日子就会提前到求婚成功的当晚。

“查尔斯，你是一个好老师。”

艾瑞克贴在他耳边说，声音因为性爱的关系而显得低沉而又性感。有谁能拒绝自己恋人那么磁性又迷人的声音呢？于是查尔斯搂住艾瑞克的脖子，一边又送上自己的吻一边回应道：

“嗯，我也爱你。”


	11. 婚后故事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个有意义的纪念日（？  
> 中秋国庆我的CP也要doi！！

查尔斯和艾瑞克吵架了。又。这早不是什么新鲜事了，结婚几年来他们三天两头就吵架——很多时候就是为一些小事，这部分差不多已经成为他们从确定关系以来就有的传统。就算吵架是婚姻生活当中很重要的组成部分，他们吵得也算是相当多了，有时候多到让别人怀疑他们为什么还能在一起的程度。

奇异的是，他们就是离不开对方。他们冷战的时候能半个月不见一面，甚至不给对方发一条短信，但查尔斯知道艾瑞克住哪里，对方在公司附近有一间公寓，原本为得是加班的时候有个方便的住所；他也会把艾瑞克留在家里的牙刷和衬衫都收拾好（如果实在气不过也会把它们揉成一团塞在洗衣机里），然后某天晚上艾瑞克就会到他任教的大学门口接他，或者是在他到家之前做好一顿查尔斯喜欢的饭菜，在他进门之后给他一个吻并让他先去洗手，接下来他们就会有一段比较甜蜜的日子，直到下一次产生分歧。

每一对走进婚姻的人都有独特的相处方式，查尔斯猜这就是他和艾瑞克的。

即使如此——这次实在有些不是时候。明天就是他们的结婚纪念日了，查尔斯订好了最贵的餐厅还有之后的豪华套房，本来他们会有一个完美的纪念日，艾瑞克是一个不太在意生活中浪漫的古板德国人，查尔斯有时候觉得他有他们两人份的浪漫细胞，他想给他一个惊喜的。但他们已经冷战了三天，并且艾瑞克还没有要回来的迹象，看起来他们的结婚纪念日就要在冷战当中度过了。

这让查尔斯这次的怒气值蹭蹭蹭往上涨，绝对能排得上这些年的前三。

要不是到实在没办法的地步，他还是非常想去那家餐厅的，那里的位置非常难订，价格和味道以及环境相符，预定不可取消，最重要的是，查尔斯很想吃他们的招牌苹果派。

反正他又不是只能和艾瑞克去吃。

他打电话给汉克，汉克用很惊恐的语气拒绝了他：“本来是你们的结婚纪念日晚餐？不了，查尔斯，我还想多活几年。”

而瑞雯根本就不接他的电话。

至于罗根？“我不吃那些花里胡哨的东西，而且那天我和斯考特约好了要打架。”

很好，所以查尔斯都找不到一个人能和他去吃苹果派！本来预定的两人位置最后只有一个人去听起来实在是尴尬又凄惨，而他才不想主动联系艾瑞克。

算了，不就是白费了几百刀吗！查尔斯咬牙切齿地想，他发誓——以后再也不精心准备这种活动了。

如果那个混蛋没在五分钟之后给他发来短信的话。

“查尔斯，汉克都告诉我了。别浪费钱，我明天晚上来接你。”——艾瑞克·兰谢尔，几天以来的第一封短信。

哦，德国人，别浪费钱？真够勤俭持家的。

“我要约别人去。”

“我知道他们都不去。”

这就是和好短信？查尔斯把屏幕敲得噼啪响，气得脸颊都鼓起来了。但最后还是苹果派占了上风。

“好吧。”

不过，当然，他可不打算给艾瑞克什么好脸色。一切都是为了苹果派。

“我建议你不要再喝了，查尔斯。”艾瑞克看着对面男人已经变得湿湿的蓝眼睛和因为酒精而显出不正常红润的嘴唇，按住了他想再倒一杯的手，“我之前怎么不知道你喜欢用苹果派配威士忌？”

“我就要喝。”查尔斯甩开艾瑞克的手，又给自己倒了一杯，这让后者紧紧皱起了眉头。

查尔斯明显是喝醉了。一般来说他的丈夫是不会在这种场合喝醉的——这不是那种用来调情的酒吧，而是在贵得要命的餐厅里，而且他们两个还穿着符合这个环境的精致衣着，查尔斯甚至戴了一个很漂亮的领结，和他眼睛的颜色非常相配。但查尔斯现在正在一杯接一杯地给自己灌酒，露出那种在夜店里绝对会勾得别人上去和他搭讪的神情。

他们在吃甜点以前几乎没说话，主要是查尔斯一脸“艾瑞克勿近”的表情，他想这次冷战是真的让查尔斯有点生气。

“你以为你打扮得好看点，穿上最显你身材的西装，打上我最喜欢的那条领带来接我，就可以这么算了吗？”

查尔斯的脸已经完全红透了，说话也带上了酒气，直勾勾地盯着对面的男人，一副完全不知道自己在说什么的样子。

“你猜怎么着？看到你穿成这样，我只想把你推倒在我订的豪华套房里，然后骑你。不过……嗝，”他晃了晃酒杯，打了一个小小的酒嗝，“不，我还是不想原谅你。”

OK，艾瑞克挑挑眉，他现在知道查尔斯绝对是不知道自己在说什么了，查尔斯说出这些话的时候基本等同于是在发酒疯，他酒量本来也不太好。

“你真的不能再喝了，我说真的。”艾瑞克伸出手去想拿走他的酒杯，查尔斯一挣，大半杯酒都泼到了桌布上。

“嘿！放开，你管不着我！”

“先生们，需要帮忙吗？”餐厅侍者赶紧送上毛巾，但还是有几滴酒弄脏了查尔斯的西装裤，小小的骚动已经引起了其他顾客的注意，有几个人正在往这里看。

“你们的卫生间在哪里？我看我最好带我丈夫过去醒一下酒。”艾瑞克稍微松了松自己的领带，“我怕他一会儿要吐。”

侍者赶紧给他指了一个方向，男人扶起查尔斯，半搂半抱地把人折腾了过去。高级饭店的卫生间也高级得可怕，他把查尔斯带到最角落的一个隔间，突然推了他一把，然后跨一步跟进去，门板在他们身后轻轻落锁。

里面的空间比一般厕所要大得多，但挤进了两个成年男人多少还是让里面显得有些逼仄。查尔斯被艾瑞克按在门板上，抬起眼睛，看起来迷迷糊糊的，还不知道危险已经逼近。

“喝这么点，我才没有要吐。”

“我知道，我只是防止你接着耍酒疯。”

“我也没有要耍酒疯！……唔……”

他的声音就这么被堵住，艾瑞克抬着他的下巴吻住了查尔斯，一边将他的衬衫从裤子里拽了出来。

“看来你的豪华套房只能等等了。”

“什么……你——等、等一下……”

艾瑞克顺着他的脊线向上摸，另一只手轻车熟路地解开了查尔斯的皮带。查尔斯永远搞不懂艾瑞克到底是怎么练成的单手解他裤带的技能，而在他思考这个问题的时候，他的丈夫已经把手伸了进去，一路向下探到了很深的位置，用手掌包住他双腿之间的部分，开始不怀好意地搓揉起来。

“嗯……呜！艾瑞克……”

一阵熟悉的颤栗感顺着查尔斯的尾椎向上爬，压着他的男人实在是太熟悉要怎么揉弄会让他感到舒服了，在酒精的作用下他没办法硬得那么快，但快感还是一波一波地从鼠蹊窜上来，怎么都没办法逃开。

大概十秒钟之后，查尔斯的腰就基本全软了。他用尽力气也没办法推开艾瑞克，对方的手指恶意地隔着内裤挠着他的会阴，查尔斯忍不住并起腿根，夹住艾瑞克的手，轻轻前后摆动起腰，这种不上不下的感觉弄得他整个眼眶都湿了，好像随时都会掉下泪来。

“艾瑞克——这里、这里不行……”

“如果你能忍住声音的话，没人会发现的。”

艾瑞克在吻他脖子的同时将他下身的最后一块布料也扯了下来，男人握住他还半软的性器揉了两下，极富技巧地让它又硬了一些。查尔斯赶紧咬住自己的嘴唇，他的裤子早就松松垮垮地掉到了小腿上，半盖住了他因为艾瑞克的动作而有些发抖的膝盖。

“我要生气了！我……嗯！”

“嘘、嘘……你会喜欢的，查尔斯。”

握着他弱点的人手上有一层薄薄的茧，那让所有的触感都变得清晰无比。艾瑞克只用指腹磨蹭了两下敏感又失去了保护的冠头，本来应该因为酒精而处在超长不应期的器官就不争气地变得精神了起来，随着他忍耐不住的挺腰动作一下下顶在对方熨烫得体的西装裤上，留下一些黏腻又暧昧的痕迹。

“你这个……混蛋……”查尔斯已经完全站不住了，只能扶着艾瑞克的肩膀才能勉强站稳，他是想骂得再严重一些，但是从小涵养良好的教授根本不会什么骂人的话，就连此时能说出口的最恶劣的词在发颤的声音下都像是什么小动物的可怜呜咽。

这让艾瑞克觉得他就像是一只猫——或者是其他任何一种毛茸茸的可爱物种，在被他单手抓住尾巴时虽然恶狠狠地瞪着自己，但同时也要伸出小小的爪子抱住自己的手臂。被酒精浸泡过的男人好像一切反应都变得迟钝起来，这让他显得比平时还要柔软和任人摆布，艾瑞克抵着他，解开他胸前的扣子，开始揉捏他变成深粉色的乳头的时候，查尔斯只是小小地弹动了一下。

“一股酒味。”

艾瑞克评价道，低头用舌尖卷住只稍微捏了几下就悄悄立起来的凸起，淡淡地评价道。那个漂亮的领结被扯得松垮垮地半搭在他脖子上，查尔斯上身半裸，就好像是穿着什么糟糕的色情制服，在某些提供猛男热舞的秀场里会被人往他裤带里塞钱的那种。

“才没有！”查尔斯不清不楚地反驳，但又迫不及待地把胸口往艾瑞克嘴里送，“你从那里……嗯！什么都吃不到……”

他的丈夫的回答是用嘴唇裹住乳粒重重一吸，握住他下身的那只手动作也粗暴起来，查尔斯只来得及发出一声惊喘，就猝不及防地在艾瑞克的手里泄得一塌糊涂。过量饮酒不但让教授的脑袋变得昏沉，好像也让他的自制力出了问题，他平时真的没那么快的……

“你最近都没自己弄吧？”

查尔斯双腿抖得都快要站不住了，艾瑞克从后面环住他的背架住他，扯了一段卫生纸擦干净自己的手，拿着那团纸巾在他鼻尖前晃了晃。这是有点过分了，因为这确实是真的，查尔斯狠狠地瞪了他一眼，比起威慑更像是一种虚张声势，特别是在他衣衫不整、浑身因为情欲而泛出粉红、还整个人挂在对方身上的情况下。

在大多数人看来，艾瑞克是一个在工作上严肃得近乎冷淡的人，（大部分时候）也是一个好丈夫，他把查尔斯糟糕的作息调整得还算是像个样子。不过在性事上他有着有些恶劣的一面，当然，这只有查尔斯知道，毕竟艾瑞克把这一面完完全全地都用在了他身上。

“你以为这是怪谁……”他的话再次被一个吻堵了回去，过了一分钟——也许是更久，当他们终于分开的时候，查尔斯的大脑已经开始缺氧了。艾瑞克又轻轻吻了吻他的唇角，然后贴在他耳边说：“等下次找一个你不会噎到自己的晚上，也许我应该试试在这里操你的嘴。”

他喝的酒一定是借由那些吻过给了艾瑞克，因为艾瑞克的呼吸也变得火热起来，他捉着查尔斯的腰将他翻了个身，把他压得比刚才还要紧。他的膝盖早就软了，脸贴着隔间的门，背后有东西顶着他的屁股，就算查尔斯喝得再醉也知道那是什么。背后传来一阵金属扣被解开的声音，接着那根带着有些烫人体温的硬物抵住了他的臀缝。

“你不是想在这里——绝对……绝对不行，艾瑞克·兰谢尔！”

男人没有做出任何回答，查尔斯整个人被他扣住，动弹不得，他只需要微微低头就能在查尔斯的颈侧留下宣示领地的痕迹，而他也的确这么做了。

“我不要含着你的东西回家！”查尔斯听起来急得快哭了，但声音还是软绵绵的，“没力气夹不住……会流出来的……”

“虽然这个提议不错，但我也不想毁了你的西裤。”艾瑞克掏出什么东西在查尔斯眼前随便挥了两下，然后意料之中地收获了怀里的人的一阵咒骂和挣扎。

“你随身带着……？你到底在想什么！”

“未雨绸缪？”男人用一种有些欠揍的语气说，听起来有点像“早有预谋”。

艾瑞克向前挺了挺胯，勃起的性器卡进臀缝里，查尔斯好像被它带着的温度烫到了，撑着门板的手握成了拳头，膝盖一软，往下滑了两厘米。他对这根阴茎熟得不得了，身体自动想起它埋在体内的触感，艾瑞克只轻轻按了一下浅浅的腰窝，他的腰就更是塌得没了力气，屁股撅得比刚才还要更高了些。男人单手扣住他的腰，仔细地用另一只手配合嘴巴撕开了安全套的包装，查尔斯听着身后的动静，从喉咙里压出一声湿漉漉的呻吟，刚才才发泄过、垂在腿间的性器轻轻跟着跳了一跳。

“放松。”艾瑞克说，比起要求来更像是命令。按理来说，不管是第几次，要把那么夸张尺寸的东西吞进去都多少需要一点扩张，但融在查尔斯血液里的酒精和刚才的高潮好像一起让湿软的穴口失去了推拒的力气，只想把身后的阴茎往里面吸。

就在这时，他们听到一声卫生间门被打开的“喀嗒”声，有两个人边讨论着主餐的牛排产地边走了进来。查尔斯被吓得一抖，转过头去用哀求的眼神看着自己的丈夫，用口型无声地求他：“停——停一下……”

艾瑞克微微俯身，胸膛紧贴住查尔斯的背，捂住他的嘴，贴在他耳边用气声说：“嘘。”

可怜的教授被压制得死死的，实际上他也根本就不敢挣扎——那两个人好像在洗手台前整理衣着，根本没有要离开的迹象。外面的人衣冠楚楚，而他全身上下只有凌乱不堪的衬衫和一个没什么遮挡作用的领结、还有堆在小腿边的裤子，被压在薄薄的门板上挨操，只有这层门板能挡住他混乱的模样。

男人还在一寸一寸地进入他，有力的手臂箍住他的腰，无法拒绝的刺激像是细小的烟花在查尔斯脑子里炸开，前面的器官没有经过任何触碰就再次挺立起来，抵在面前的门板上。

他只能咬住艾瑞克的手指，天啊，他真的快要忍不住声音了，屁股里的阴茎碾过每一道褶皱，抵住那个会给他带来触电一般快感的腺体，他小幅度地扭着腰，想要艾瑞克更多的碰碰那里。这个危险的动作引来身后的人一阵抽气，艾瑞克重重地捏了两下他立起的乳头以示警告，但查尔斯好像真的是被屁股里的东西弄得失去了理智，他不但不怕，反而还张开嘴把艾瑞克的手指含了进去，用舌头卷住指尖吮吸吞吐，好像他在舔的不是手指而是别的什么——比如刚才艾瑞克随口说的“应该试试在这里操你的嘴”。

门外的水声停了，两个不知道最里面的隔间正在发生什么的无辜者终于整理完毕，脚步声随着卫生间门被关起的声音被隔绝在查尔斯的听觉之外，他只听到艾瑞克哑着嗓子低声骂了一句“Fuck”，然后按住他的肩膀，又深又重地顶了进来。

“呜嗯……啊！”

“你想要这个，查尔斯。”

如果外面有人，查尔斯的声音一定已经被听了个十成十。门板晃个不停，男人的气息因为下身的动作不太连贯，现在就算是有人再开门进来、他们因为在卫生间就操起来而被餐厅拉入黑名单，艾瑞克都不打算再停了。

“摸、摸摸我，艾瑞克……”

刚才一直在查尔斯眼眶里打转的泪水因为过载的快感再也积蓄不住，他声音可怜兮兮地请求，这对他来说算是不太常有的邀请，因为要是双手不撑在门板上他绝对会就这么跪在瓷砖上。艾瑞克贴心地伸出手去握住查尔斯的性器，他根本就不用动手腕，温文尔雅的教授自己就会挺腰，然后每次都把他吞进最深处。他只要稍稍一低头就能看到自己在查尔斯股间进出的样子，教授的臀肉因为伏案久坐而显得无比柔软，一直紧紧夹着他而被磨得微肿，硬热发红的肉棒一下下挤进两片臀瓣之间，带出一些淋漓的汁水，再次插进去的时候溅在查尔斯的大腿根上。艾瑞克用力掐住自己丈夫的胯骨，软软的腰肉从他指缝当中被挤出来，看起来淫靡无比，本已经操在里面的阴茎狠狠一跳，引来怀里人一声带着哭腔的啜泣。

“我要、要不行了……”

肉体撞击的声音不断钻入查尔斯的耳朵，这太多了，前后夹击的快感在他脑子里不断炸开，他早就忘记了自己打定主意不要那么快原谅这个混蛋，毕竟艾瑞克在结婚纪念日之前还在和他冷战，现在——该死的——他只想要他。

当然，他讨厌艾瑞克时不时冒头的掌控欲和多少有些激进的脾气、还有和他争论时寸步不让的语气；但是，永远有但是，他依然爱他。这不像是他能列出“讨厌艾瑞克的一二三点”那么简单，他不知道为什么，爱和吸引力大概会永远在他们之间起作用。

所以他迫不及待的撑起身子，转过头去勾住艾瑞克的脖子，向他索要了一个深刻又缠绵的吻。男人就着他的动作猛地挺胯，把查尔斯高潮时的尖叫堵在了这个吻里，穴肉失控痉挛地绞紧，艾瑞克粗喘着按着他的后脑，爽得头皮发麻。门板发出一阵不堪重负的声响，等艾瑞克终于射出来的时候，查尔斯已经被弄得快站不起来了。他只能懒洋洋地看着艾瑞克把套子打了个结扔进垃圾桶，任由他将自己翻回来，然后扶着对方的肩膀，等他擦干净自己射得到处都是的精液，甚至帮他穿好堆在脚边的西装裤，再整理好衬衫和领结。而他一根手指都不想动。

“你知道吗，我也给你准备了纪念日礼物。”

激情过后的卫生间隔间不是一个温存的好地方，但查尔斯此刻觉得艾瑞克的怀抱很舒服，就算他背后靠着的只是一块门板也一样。

“你准备了什么？”

“我去鉴定了我们两个的收养资格，然后拿着那些烦人的文件去了孤儿院。”艾瑞克有一下没一下地摸着他的头发，“我想现在他们应该已经受理了。”

查尔斯抬起头来，他真的没想过艾瑞克的礼物会是这个。他一直有这个想法，希望能和艾瑞克共同抚养一个孩子——当然不是在说基因或者DNA延续那么肤浅的东西，他和艾瑞克都不在乎；而是更深层也更虚幻的——他的确希望他和艾瑞克的什么东西能够延续下去，并且给那些无父无母、过早品尝世间冷暖的孩子们一些爱，保护他们，让他们成为他们本可以成为的人。

“如果你愿意，我们可以多领养几个。”艾瑞克把下巴轻轻放在他的发旋上，“我们的财政状况是S级。”

“等我们变成了old Erik和old Charles，还能送孩子们的孩子一辆足够好的车作为结婚礼物那种？”

“这就要看对方能不能让我满意了。”

“哦，艾瑞克，要是领养了孩子，我们可就不能三天两头吵架了。比如三天前，虽然我们总能和好，但这对孩子的教育可不是什么好事。”查尔斯的表情严肃了起来，但他紧紧环住了艾瑞克的腰，“我不能每天都和你说 ‘不行，艾瑞克，我们说好的，我们不在孩子们面前争论’ 。”

“看来我才是每天会和孩子们说 ‘不，别告诉你daddy，别告诉查尔斯’ 的那一个。”

他们真是疯了才会在这种对方讨论育儿方针，不过这感觉又是这么的合理。

“下次再产生分歧，我建议找另一种方式来解决它——代替冷战。”查尔斯顺着艾瑞克的尾椎往上摸，这一般来说是一个充满挑逗意味的邀请，查尔斯的语气却更像是在课堂上给他的学生讲解一个问题的解决方案。

“比如一个吻？”

“听起来不错。”

“或者可以有更多。”

“嗯哼。”

“我记得你今晚还订了一个不错的房间？”

“是啊，”查尔斯又舔了舔已经过分红润的嘴唇，“别浪费钱。”


	12. 地下情/厨房play

汉克·麦考伊讨厌周一。应该没人会不讨厌周一吧？堆积的工作、对周末的眷恋和下一个假日的遥遥无期，它有充分的理由在社会人的“最厌恶事件”当中占有一个相当重要的位置。汉克坐到自己的电脑前，和同事打过招呼，看到斯考特正埋头画图纸，推了推脸上的红框眼镜，眼睛里有一点点血丝。

“天啊，我还在改地下室横梁的位置！这个横梁顶上有一堆扭七扭八的水管！”年轻的设计师向他抱怨，“水电要是再改图我真的就要崩溃了。”

“等里面完事儿了找查尔斯帮你看看吧。”汉克拍拍他的肩膀，把咖啡放到电脑前，“希望他们这次不要太久。”

“我看够呛，我刚才听里面的声音挺激烈的。”斯考特朝他们旁边的会议室扬了扬下巴，伸了个懒腰，“艾瑞克在这种事情上总是很持久。”

仿佛要印证他的话一样，斯考特话音刚落，会议室里就发出一阵听起来不太好的声响，然后他们就听到熟悉的恼火声音穿透了会议室的玻璃墙。

“艾瑞克·兰谢尔！我说了不要！”

老天爷啊，汉克讨厌周一的另一个重要原因就是，在这天早上，他们的首席建筑设计师——查尔斯·泽维尔——总是要和负责结构的艾瑞克吵上一架。

“不要什么？不要改装饰墙的高度还是流线型的屋顶？我不得不提醒你这些在结构上都是大麻烦。”艾瑞克抱着手臂坐在椅子上，看着面前的棕发男人瞪着蓝眼睛，后者刚刚把手里的笔记本愤怒地摔到了桌面上。

“都不要改！我必须要坚持这些设计元素，可以配合结构做调整，但你不能马上就全部否决掉。”查尔斯撑着桌面，半个身子都探了过去，在末尾又快速地小声加上了一句“又是德国那一套”。

而他对面的德国男人只是动了动眉毛，大概表示自己听到了，从鼻子里哼了一声，看起来完全不像是要让步的样子。

大概很多人都想不到，本市的很多地标性建筑就是在这样没完没了的争执当中诞生的。除了每周都沐浴在他们各式各样的“你这个图必须要改”、“这里角度不对”和“那边高度不够”等等争吵中的事务所同事，在业界的其他人眼中看来，艾瑞克和查尔斯是一对绝好的搭档。他们已经合作完成了不少作品，在业界的评价很高，整个事务所也成为了业界新贵，想要进来锻炼的年轻人数不胜数——很难说有没有那么几个人是冲着这两人传说中“足以去当电影明星”的长相来的，不过怀抱着这个想法的年轻人恐怕只能失望了。

事务所的人都知道，无论是查尔斯还是艾瑞克，都早已是已婚人士，婚戒明晃晃地戴在无名指上。他们两个人对于私生活都很低调，就连在这里工作了两年的汉克都搞不懂两人的结婚对象到底是谁，他和查尔斯稍微熟一些，但查尔斯也从没和他提起过。汉克只能从他有一次买了两套尺寸不一样的男款居家服不小心寄到了事务所来判断，查尔斯的另一半也是一个男人。

至于艾瑞克——谁会想不开去八他的卦，又不是嫌命长。

“哇，刷新了记录，这次居然一直吵到下班。”斯考特从一堆图当中抬起头来，看着查尔斯抱着一堆资料气呼呼地终于打开了会议室的门，对着汉克比了一个夸张的手势，开始收拾自己的东西。

“我今天不加班，你要走吗，伙计？”

“呃——不，虽然查尔斯和艾瑞克的主要图纸都交了，不过还有几个人在赶图，我今天得把图收齐。”汉克盯着屏幕，键盘敲得噼里啪啦响。

斯考特同情地拍拍他的肩膀，汉克在心里叹了一口气。

这还不是最惨的，最惨的是，过了几个小时，作为项目联系人，汉克终于收到了最后一张图纸，这时整层楼的人都走光了，而他还漏了一份主设计师需要签字的文件没有给查尔斯签。如果给查尔斯打个电话，他一定会回来签，但这完全是汉克自己的疏忽，他不想再让查尔斯跑一趟。

“让我来看看……嗯，住址，有了。”汉克从系统里调出查尔斯的信息，看了看地址，发现那里离事务所还算近，他可以回家的时候顺便过去一趟。

他此时还不知道，在短短半个小时之后，他就会对这个决定感到无比后悔。

要说汉克完全对查尔斯的结婚对象一点好奇心都没有，那绝对是骗人的。谁会对此不感到好奇？汉克知道查尔斯之前有过一段“酒吧小王子”的传奇经历，他真的很想看看查尔斯最后到底是和什么样的人结了婚。

他在公寓楼下给查尔斯打电话，无人应答，于是汉克决定直接上楼去看看。要是事先告诉他给他开门的是谁，汉克绝对是宁愿在楼下站一晚上也不会去按门铃的。

“汉克？”

门一打开，汉克就像被一道雷劈中了一般目瞪口呆。给他开门的人不是查尔斯，他甚至拿下眼镜揉了揉眼睛才确定面前的人不是幻觉。对方拿着锅铲，围着花边围裙，脚上蹬着一双有兔子图案的居家拖鞋，一看就是刚从厨房过来给他开的门，这本来没什么——问题是，这个人他认识，即使对方换下了笔挺的西装和衬衫，穿着和平时印象中大相径庭的居家装束，汉克也绝对不可能认错。

“艾……艾瑞克？”汉克知道自己现在的表情可能就和生吃了一整颗花椰菜差不多，因为艾瑞克拿着锅铲对他皱了皱眉，他退后两步倒回去看了看门牌号，这的确是查尔斯家没错啊！

“你来干什么？”

“我……有一份文件需要查尔斯签字，我顺路就来了，查尔斯不接电话……”

汉克连话都说不利索了，艾瑞克的脸色不太好看，汉克开始怀疑他们两个是不是终于动了手，艾瑞克追到查尔斯家和他打了一架，用锅铲作为武器，可爱的围裙下面其实都是血迹——不过那双拖鞋是怎么回事？

“哦，嗨，汉克。”他还在胡思乱想，想象中的另一个主人公就穿着浴袍，一边用毛巾擦着湿头发一边出现在了他眼前。

“如你所见，查尔斯刚才在洗澡。”艾瑞克冷冷地说。

汉克犹疑地看了看两人手上的婚戒，款式很简单，汉克之前完全都没注意过，男款婚戒的款式看起来又都差不多，但它们好像是一对的……上帝！他脑袋里突然出现了一个可怕的想法。

不知道是不是刚洗完澡的关系，查尔斯的脸有些红，他推了艾瑞克一把，然后转过来尴尬地咳了两声：“咳，有什么事吗，汉克？要不要进来坐坐？”

“不用了！我只需要你签一个字。”他差点咬掉自己的舌头，生物趋利避害的本能告诉他此时绝对不能进这个门。

查尔斯摸摸鼻子，接过汉克递过来的文件和笔，把文件摁在墙上签下了自己的名字。

“你们……是……？”汉克终于还是问了，他被艾瑞克盯得声音都在哆嗦。

“嗯，是。”艾瑞克挥了挥锅铲，“不论你想问什么，答案都是‘没错’。”

汉克推了推眼镜，一言不发又自觉地替两个人关上了门。

“你吓到他了。”

查尔斯跟着艾瑞克回到厨房，看着他把锅铲放到一边，把围裙解下来，靠在门框边有些不满地说。

“我只是确保他不会说出去，毕竟‘办公室婚姻曝光会有很多问题’，不是吗？”艾瑞克学着自己丈夫的语气，把火调小，上面正在炖着汤。谁能想到那双拿惯了直角尺的手还能做出查尔斯最喜欢的菜呢？

“我听出有人好像不太高兴。”查尔斯笑着接话，不动声色地将自己的浴袍领子拉开了几厘米，“汤还有多久才能好？”

艾瑞克没有回答他，他猛地被男人拉了过去，再反手被推到餐桌边，艾瑞克双手撑在桌沿上，将查尔斯环在自己和桌沿中间，低着声音在他耳边说：“那你得负责让我高兴起来。”

于是查尔斯轻轻笑了笑，仰头给了丈夫一个吻，还主动伸出舌头去舔他的嘴唇，拉过艾瑞克的手放进半开的浴袍里，按在还带着一些温热水汽的光裸胸膛上。查尔斯并不热衷于健身，胸口、屁股和腰上都有手感很好的软肉，他自己常常抱怨好像又胖了，不过艾瑞克很喜欢。宽大的手掌包覆住奶白色的乳肉，只要稍微收紧手心就会有一点点软软的脂肪从指缝间挤出来，可以轻易在胸口上面留下红红的指印，艾瑞克用指尖拨弄白天在会议室里与他针锋相对的男人的乳头，将它挑逗成好看的深粉色，另一只手顺着浴袍的下摆探了进去，然后发现查尔斯根本没穿内裤。

“吃饭之前先吃点别的吧？”查尔斯舔湿嘴唇，挺起腰去贴男人的胯，故意用乳头去磨蹭艾瑞克的手心，抬头又向对方索了一个吻。慢炖着的汤锅冒出一点点香气，厨房里暖和起来，但这个吻带来的热意更猛更快，艾瑞克按住查尔斯的背，边亲他边捉着他的腰将两人的下身贴在一起碾磨，查尔斯的浴袍已经被蹭掉了半边，带子松松垮垮，硬起来的性器撑开敞开的缝隙，在艾瑞克的棉质居家裤上留下湿漉粘腻的一片痕迹。

充斥着厨房的喘息声渐渐变得粗重急促，查尔斯主动拉下男人的裤子，弹出的硬物顶住他的，他用力搂住艾瑞克的肩膀，让两根器官抵在一起摩擦，甚至连鼓起的囊袋都紧紧贴住，两个人难耐的前液混在一起濡湿了彼此的柱身。艾瑞克突然拉过查尔斯的手放在他们紧贴着的阴茎上，在他裸着的肩膀上留下一连串湿热的吻：“做给我看，查尔斯。”

能画出完美图纸的手指只能勉强握住两根性器，查尔斯这个时候倒是很听话，一边低喘一边动手腕，同时给自己和艾瑞克手淫。他忍不住低头去看，两人湿红的冠头一下下顶出他握不紧的拳头，顶端小孔溢出的透明液体流过冠沟，随着他的动作溅到虎口上，积了几滴之后又从他手背上往下滑去。

“嗯！艾瑞克……”

查尔斯咬住嘴唇，但还是有几声呻吟漏了出来。他从来没有这样看过自己做这个，不会有谁在自慰的时候盯着看的——加上艾瑞克就不一样了，他永远都不会告诉艾瑞克他们第一次在会议室吵嘴之后——也许还要更早，从他们在建筑学院认识开始，查尔斯晚上就会想着他给自己做手活了。

而他终于和艾瑞克搞在一起之后，查尔斯才发现他之前对艾瑞克老二尺寸的想象还是太过保守了一些。他努力握紧手心，两根互相摩擦着的肉棒实在是太湿了，他握不太稳，好几次艾瑞克的性器都因为撸动的动作而滑出他的拳头，这点快感完全无法让他得到满足，查尔斯只能用泛出湿意的蓝眼睛哀求地看着面前的男人，连声音也软了下来：“你也动一动……啊！”

查尔斯发出一声惊呼，艾瑞克将他抱起，让他半坐在餐桌上，手伸到他腰间，一下子抽掉了浴袍的系带。最后一丝遮挡也掉了下来，在他的手腕处堆成一堆，查尔斯腰都没力气了，只好双手向后撑着稳住自己，失去抚慰的性器直立在空气中颤动，他抬起屁股想要再蹭两下，却被艾瑞克紧紧按住。

“我的确想吃一点餐前甜点。”

男人拿过桌上的果酱，拧开盖子，是查尔斯喜欢的草莓味。艾瑞克很少吃果酱，他一向不太赞同查尔斯总是把整片吐司都抹满它，查尔斯吃太多甜的东西了，他自己最多会抹一点黄油——不论如何，这是艾瑞克第一次主动打开那瓶草莓果酱。

“什么……？”

艾瑞克把果酱抹在查尔斯锁骨上的时候，他还没反应过来对方想要干什么。乳晕和乳头也接着被抹上了果酱，然后是小腹，粘腻冰凉的触感混着果酱的气味，空气中的甜香好像都快要滴出来了，艾瑞克低下头亲吻他的锁骨，细致地舔舐锁骨和脖颈之间的凹陷，手还不安分地捏弄着他的大腿内侧。

“我才洗了澡……呜！”

查尔斯的抱怨很快变成了不成调的呜咽，艾瑞克一路向下，用舌头卷走他乳头上的果酱，将那一点小小的乳粒吸到立起，查尔斯下意识地扶住他的肩膀，挺起腰想把胸口往男人嘴里送，有些急切又杂乱无章地求他“还想要”。

“别急，查尔斯。”艾瑞克一边说着一边拿起果酱瓶，退了一步，握住自己直立的硬挺，慢慢倾斜瓶口。果酱滴在硬到发红的柱身上的画面让查尔斯小腹跟着一抽，他吞了一口口水、舔了舔唇角，艾瑞克按着他的后脑，用轻柔又下流的力道诱惑他：“让我看看你有多喜欢吃果酱？”

查尔斯听话地半跪下来，扶着自己丈夫的大腿，打算身体力行地证明一下他真的喜欢到“要把每一滴果酱都舔干净”的程度。

“You are so sweet, honey.”查尔斯张嘴把他含进去，用舌尖卷走草莓果酱，给他来了一个深喉之后又退了出来，抬起湿润的蓝眼睛，意有所指地说，“我猜你已经喜欢上它了？”

艾瑞克的回答是捏着他的下巴，把他往腿间按了按：“你知道你有一张要命的嘴吗？吵架和做这个的时候都是。”

查尔斯没法再接话，他的嘴被塞满了，只能卖力地前后动着头颅，脸颊被顶出小小的弧度，吸吮阴茎的水声和模糊还带着鼻音的吞咽声听起来又清晰又糟糕。果酱被灵巧的舌头舔吮得干干净净，查尔斯描绘着艾瑞克的形状，用舌尖轻戳顶端的小孔，忍不住呻吟着想象起艾瑞克埋在自己体内的触感。他们为了手上的项目已经有段时间没做过了，在工作的时候两人好像都打开了“公务开关”，这个开关开启得越久，之后的性事就会越激烈——工作情绪不能带到家里，但难免会有一些带到床上。

艾瑞克轻轻挺腰操着查尔斯的嘴，他的丈夫呜呜咽咽地抬头看他，腰部无意识地摆动，一些暧昧的液体滴到地板上，艾瑞克甚至知道查尔斯在刚才洗澡的时候已经给自己做好了扩张，现在屁股里正夹着润滑液。他们很多时候只需要一个眼神就知道对方在想什么，比如现在，查尔斯想要得不得了。

“你还不想做吗？”查尔斯眼角都红透了，声音听起来有些可怜，他又讨好般地舔了一下硕大饱满的冠头，用一种带着哀求的眼神看着艾瑞克。男人一言不发，只是用力把他拉起来，捉住他的腰将他面朝下按在了桌面上，查尔斯撅起屁股，自己向后伸出手扳开两片臀瓣，露出经过润滑、被润滑剂浸出粉红色的穴口，努力回过头，用没什么威慑力的声音说：“你要是再不进来我就要去找根玩具了——唔啊！”

“我可不能让你这么做。”

艾瑞克手指按着查尔斯的腰窝、扣着他的胯骨狠狠往里顶，又湿又软的小穴早就准备好了，软肉迫不及待地裹上来，但那根凶器的尺寸实在是太大，一下子又插得太深，他的喘息声随着男人的动作被撞成断断续续的几截。餐桌的高度恰到好处，艾瑞克可以站着操他，但他没有艾瑞克高，绷直了脚尖也够不到地板，只能蹬着双腿承受身后的撞击，而他的丈夫对他的敏感点一清二楚。男人抓着查尔斯的大腿将他的腿根分得更开，又准又狠地往那点甜蜜的腺体上撞，他一受不了地往前躲艾瑞克就更加用力地将他拉回来钉在阴茎上，用这种上不了台面的方式弄得查尔斯全身都软了下来，过多的润滑剂在抽插中被挤出来，摩擦成细小的白色泡沫，顺着他腿根往下流。

“我想、想射了……”

“还不行。”

做爱的时候恐怕是查尔斯唯一会服软的场合——也许就是因为这样，艾瑞克总是热衷于把人弄到求饶，他俯下身去亲吻查尔斯的脊背，在上面留下细小的吻痕，那是他丈夫的另一个敏感带。查尔斯要比一般男人要白上很多，肩胛骨上有一些不太明显的雀斑，这让它们看起来就像是落在白色慕斯蛋糕上的巧克力碎屑，只有艾瑞克知道这一点，甚至连查尔斯本人都无法得知，所以艾瑞克非常喜欢亲吻这里。

“我真的忍不住了，艾瑞克……”

男人的吻就像是带着电流，从他的脊椎过到他的脑子、他的下腹，查尔斯的小穴一下下地痉挛着绞紧体内的性器，艾瑞克抓住他的手臂向后拉，迫使他陷下腰，相连的下身结合得更加紧密，也不让他偷偷伸手下去摸自己。他回过头，努力直起身子去向男人索吻，艾瑞克叼着他的嘴唇深吻，用力揉捏他的腰肉以至于印下清晰的指痕，然后贴心地伸手下去替查尔斯套弄性器，没几下就把他推向高潮的悬崖，在他足尖绷紧快要射出来的瞬间又松了手。

这一下就把查尔斯弄得快哭了，语无伦次地在他身下求饶“不行了、让我射”，主动抬起屁股去把艾瑞克吞进更深处，男人小腹发紧，低声骂了一句什么，死死将查尔斯压在餐桌上，抽动着胯部抵在他里面射了出来。查尔斯发出溺水一般的喘息，几乎同时射脏了厨房的地板，瘫软在已经被体温捂热的桌面上，小口喘着气。

汤锅透气口的铃铛发出叮呤一声，艾瑞克轻吻查尔斯的头发，抚摸他带着薄汗的锁骨，咬着他的耳朵说：“可以吃饭了。”

“我一会儿还得洗一次澡。”查尔斯半真半假地抱怨，用手肘向后轻轻撞了一下手还在乱动的男人，艾瑞克这时候总是很愿意顺着他，听话地撑起身，替他捡起掉在地上的浴袍。

查尔斯勉强站了起来，刚才才射进去的精液随着他的动作流过大腿，划出好看又色情的痕迹。不过他一点也不在意，拿过浴袍随手一套，又搂住了艾瑞克的肩膀，在对方的唇角印下一吻：“So，吃完饭一起洗澡吧？”

汉克·麦考伊也讨厌周二。他从没像现在一样希望周二永远不要到来——一个很主要的原因是，今早在电梯的时候他看到查尔斯和艾瑞克一起进来，前者红着脸对他露出一个微笑，而后者给了他一个让他瞬间绷紧脊背的冷冰冰的眼神，还在查尔斯先出电梯之后朝他做了一个嘴巴拉上拉链的动作。

他回到工位，打开电脑，往喉咙里灌了一口咖啡，觉得自己不会好了。斯考特戴上他的防蓝光眼镜，看着那两个人又开始争论结构和设计的问题，转过来问汉克：“他们今天好像没有那么剑拔弩张了。有时候我真的搞不懂查尔斯和艾瑞克感情到底是好还是不好。”

“是啊，”汉克嘴角一抽，又喝了一口咖啡，“到底是好还是不好呢？”


	13. 魔王万和猎魔人查

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 强上，强迫自慰  
> 万圣节贺文～

时间已经过了零点。

月光被厚厚的云层挡住，那些白天就像可爱蓬松的棉花糖一般的云朵现在就是一层抹在黑色天空上的灰尘，一颗星星也看不见，只有躲躲藏藏的月光能透过去一点，让整个夜晚显得又厚又重。

这样的天气让人不太舒服，不过对查尔斯来说刚刚好。他在窗沿上画了一条盐线，检查了窗户上的符咒，拉好窗帘，把最后一丝月光也挡在了外面，窗户玻璃是定制的，符咒刻在两层钢化夹层之间，这令它难以破坏，而这间房子的每一扇窗户都经过这样的特殊处理。本来应该是客厅的房间里什么都没有，既没有沙发也没有电视，地板和天花板上同样画着繁复的图案，互相对应，就像是一个看不见的笼子一样把整个房间笼罩了起来。

“好了，”查尔斯站在符咒边缘自言自语，用银刀在手心里划了一个十字，“别再躲了，行吗？”

他并不是因为喜欢才把房间布置成这个样子的，这些符咒也和美观没有丝毫关系，它们唯一的作用是困住恶魔。

查尔斯·泽维尔是一个猎魔人，最好的那种。被他结果的怪物、鬼魂和恶魔没有一百也有八十，所以他的名字当然上了魔鬼们的“黑名单”，实际上，这不是第一次有恶魔跟着查尔斯想干掉他了，他相信也不会是最后一次。被动等待不是查尔斯的猎魔风格，主动出击、把那个讨厌的恶魔召唤出来然后将对方赶回地狱才是他现在要做的。

查尔斯将自己血抹到门上的符咒上，屏住呼吸，静静地等待着。周围的温度突然骤降，壁灯闪了两下，发出电流不稳的滋滋声，等他再次抬起头来，刚才还空无一物的房间中央凭空出现了一个男人。

如果不是在这种情况下，这个男人是查尔斯可能会愿意在酒吧里搭讪的那种类型，他穿着黑色的风衣，整齐笔挺的马甲和西裤，就像是正在去开庭路上的、保持着全胜纪录的律师。对于男人来说过长的睫毛配上淡绿色的眼睛反而生出一种奇异的冷淡感，再加上微微勾着、似笑非笑的嘴角，倒是一副典型恶魔的表情。

“标准又完美的恶魔陷阱，我都忍不住要夸奖你了，查尔斯。”男人用指尖拍了两下另一只手的手掌根部，装模作样地鼓了鼓掌，抬起下巴，“或者把你的整个房子称为一间恶魔监狱都不为过，看来所有追踪你的恶魔都失败了不是没有原因的。”

“你叫什么名字？”查尔斯没接男人的话，好看的眉头皱在一起，紧盯着恶魔的脸，丝毫没有放松警惕。

“知道我的名字好让你念驱魔咒？”

“给我你的名字。”

男人脚下突然燃起一圈火圈，恶魔往后退了两步，摊开手做了一个投降的手势：“如果你一定要问的话——艾瑞克·兰谢尔。”

是一个没有听过的名字，查尔斯猜测对方是一个高级恶魔。拗口的德国姓氏并没有难倒他，猎人准确地在一张纸片上拼出了那个单词，然后念了一串拉丁文咒语，接着将纸片撕碎，纸屑还没有落到地上之前就化为了灰烬，这一套驱魔流程查尔斯熟悉得就和呼吸一样，已经成为了本能。

“多谢你的热情招待，不过车票好像失效了，是不是？”

预想中的结果并没有出现，恶魔并没有被驱逐进地狱——查尔斯的咒语从来没有出过差错，猎人愣了一下，又快速地念了一遍咒语。艾瑞克打断了他，拍了拍风衣上不存在的灰尘，地上的火圈慢慢熄灭，恶魔抬腿一跨，轻而易举地就踏出了从未失效过的恶魔陷阱。查尔斯马上转身想去拿放在一旁的圣水，但男人只是挥了挥手，几根铁制栏杆破出地板挡在他面前，接着是更多的栏杆，它们合成一个长方形，将整个房间拢成了一个真正的牢笼，把查尔斯所有的武器都隔在了外面。

“你是什么？你不是普通恶魔。”查尔斯脊背紧贴栏杆，尽力保持着镇定，恶魔突然爆发出的威压感让他额头泌出一层薄汗。猎魔者反掉入了恶魔的陷阱，他感到面前的这个男人比他之前对付过的所有魔物都还要棘手。

电压又开始不稳了，在灯光闪烁的间隙查尔斯看到艾瑞克身后的墙壁上投下了两片巨大的暗沉影子，忽隐忽现，从男人的背部向外延伸，然后猛地展开，变成了黑色的翅膀形状。

“你猜对了，”艾瑞克一步步向他靠近，“我是地狱的国王。”

牢笼很坚固，查尔斯偷偷用手摇了摇身后的栏杆，根本纹丝不动。他看着魔王停在离他有一步远的地方，咬紧嘴唇，手悄悄摸出了后腰处别着的银刀，这东西他从不离身，就连睡觉都放在枕头下面，它在危机时刻不止一次救过查尔斯的命。

“你有一双漂亮的眼睛。”艾瑞克打量了他一会儿，评价道。这句话从恶魔嘴里说出来可不是什么赞美，查尔斯丝毫不怀疑这种残酷的生物可能会把自己的眼睛挖出来做成标本，然后放在位于地狱的办公室里当装饰品。

这个想象令猎人非常不快，查尔斯眼色一沉，猛地出手，动作干净利落，银刃划破空气直取恶魔心口，但刀尖在离对方的衬衫只有几毫米却突然顿住，任凭查尔斯怎么用力都没办法再向前分毫，就像是卡在了看不见的透明墙里。

“真是名不虚传，查尔斯。怪不得你能干掉那么多恶魔。”

魔王握住他的手腕，轻轻收紧手心，刀柄的温度骤然升高，查尔斯坚持了几秒钟，最后还是被烫得松了手，刀子落地的声音昭示着恶魔的胜利，艾瑞克淡淡地看了他一眼，猎人手掌上的烫伤开始以肉眼可见的速度愈合起来。

“……放开我！”

“你知道我不能那么做。你干掉了那么多恶魔，我总该给你一点惩罚。”魔王把他按在栏杆上，查尔斯的四肢就像是装上了吸铁石一般被栏杆拉扯过去，被迫敞开在艾瑞克面前。

“把我的灵魂当作你的收集品，没问题。”查尔斯并不打算示弱，如果面前的恶魔想让猎人求饶，那他是不可能如愿以偿的。但艾瑞克只是扳过他的脸，凑近了盯着他，查尔斯都能感觉到对方比正常人类冰凉许多的鼻息拂过自己的脸颊。

“谁说我要杀掉你了？”魔王一颗一颗地解开查尔斯的衬衫扣子，他没用恶魔能力，查尔斯却连挣动一下手腕都做不到。失去遮挡的胸膛在空气中微微颤抖，艾瑞克用指尖从他的喉结开始往下划，一直划到肚脐的位置，在那里打着圈。

“没有伤痕、脸蛋精致，你看起来实在是不像一个猎人，更像是一个站在讲台上的教授。”

“因为我会用脑子，我的朋友，而大多数恶魔都不太聪明。”

艾瑞克忽略掉查尔斯语气里的敌意，手掌回到他的胸口，以一种暧昧又挑逗的动作开始揉捏猎人的乳头，恶魔好像天生知道该怎么逗弄起人类的欲望，查尔斯的呼吸很快就变得浑浊，脸上泛起不正常的红晕。

“谁能想到传奇猎人喜欢被玩弄这里？”魔王咬着他的耳朵轻声说，另一只手挑开了查尔斯的皮带扣，把手伸了进去，“你会向我求饶的，查尔斯。”

宽大的手掌包住囊袋轻轻揉弄，不容拒绝的快感从两腿之间往上窜，查尔斯在一个恶魔的手里勃起了，布料很快就被撑了起来，艾瑞克只动了几下手腕再用指甲拨弄了一会儿挺立的粉色奶尖，他的内裤就晕开了一片湿漉漉的深色痕迹。

“绝对不可能……嗯！”

查尔斯差点就要忍不住听起来非常难堪的呻吟，他赶紧咬住牙齿，连唇线都绷得紧紧的，恶魔用欲望折磨着他，他从没硬得这样快过。硬挺直立的性器顶端从内裤边露出头来，又被带着弹性的松紧带紧紧勒在小腹上，艾瑞克用指腹按住流水的铃口慢慢磨动，低下头用舌头卷住了没被手指照顾到的另一边乳头，将它又舔又吮地弄到充血直立，在乳晕处留下一排浅浅的牙印。

“比我想得要容易，看来你很久没有发泄过了。”恶魔不怀好意地将磨出来的透明前液抹在查尔斯的衬衫上，退后了一步，开始欣赏自己的作品。猎人衣衫不整，脸色潮红，全身被情欲侵袭而显出淡淡的粉色，两边的乳粒都又红又肿，内裤半脱不脱，嫩红色的性器半露在外面，看起来漂亮又糟糕。

“……卑鄙。”查尔斯的声音没了气势，被逗弄到一半又放置的感觉实在是很不舒服。

“这对恶魔来说是不错的赞美。”艾瑞克又压过来，这次他用力捏住查尔斯的下巴，吻了对他怒目而视的男人——虽然这种瞪视对他来说不过是和一只炸毛小猫差不多的程度——或者说是噬咬更为合适，查尔斯胃里的空气都被挤压殆尽，像是被吻晕了一般张开嘴含住了艾瑞克的唇瓣。

然后猎人狠狠地咬了他一口。

“恶魔血的味道不错，我还是第一次尝呢。”

“嗯哼，猎人，永远不会放弃。”

魔王用指腹抹掉嘴角的血迹，语调沉了下去，瞳孔变成一条危险的细线。他打了一个响指，查尔斯的右手突然就能动了，但不是出于猎人自己的意志，那只手被控制住了，就仿佛有人直接拨动着查尔斯的神经，迫使他单手把自己的内裤脱了下来，任它掉到膝盖上。

挺直的阴茎弹了出来，在空气中晃了两下，可怜的流出两滴前液，让胀红的冠头显得湿漉漉的。被操控的右手按住了查尔斯的胯部，像是有自我意识一般曲起指节挠动沉甸甸的囊袋，但所有的感受都尽职尽责地往他脑海里涌去——指尖的温度和随之而来的快感，他被迫握住自己的性器，在恶魔的控制下前后动着手腕，进行一项本来应该很私密的、只能自己进行的活动，而不是在另一个人居心不良的注视之下。

“赏心悦目。”艾瑞克评价道，查尔斯的右手极富技巧地圈成圈，这和他偶尔自慰的感觉不一样，他好像是帮着恶魔在套弄自己，指腹不断摩擦过顶端过于敏感的嫩肉，指侧在手心收紧时的旋转、拉扯和撸动中蹭着冠沟，他的手掌甚至能感受到柱身上凸起的脉络，猎人就这么被强制着在艾瑞克的面前替自己手淫，完全敞开、毫无遮挡。

快感的潮水将他卷进了情欲的海洋，他咽不下涌出喉咙的呻吟，被艾瑞克控制住的右手简直比他自己做的时候还明白他的敏感带，查尔斯觉得他就要射了，他根本忍不住。但坐在贵宾席上的恶魔还觉得不够，艾瑞克又打了一个响指，猎人的面前就像是打开什么开关一般出现了一面镜子。

“把它……拿走！”查尔斯都控制不了自己的声音，带着鼻音的喘息让他的抗议听起来又湿又软，他甚至没办法在魔王的操控下简单地转过头或是闭上眼睛。

“看着，查尔斯。”艾瑞克命令他，猛然让他的右手手心又收紧了几分，动作也变得又急又快，查尔斯看着镜子里的他操着自己的拳头，涨得流水的冠头一下下地顶出来，他的手掌颤抖着、小腹也痉挛着抽搐，在一阵抑制不住的呜咽中忍不住挺腰射了出来，浊液一股股地冲刷在镜面上又慢慢往下流，划出一道让他羞愤得不敢正眼看的痕迹。

猎人还握着自己高潮之后半软的阴茎，兜不住的精液从他指缝里漏出来，滴滴答答地滴到地板上，在最过分的色情片里都找不到比这个更糟糕的画面。艾瑞克歪着头看了他一会儿，确保查尔斯把自己不堪的模样看得清清楚楚，又一个响指弄走了镜子，查尔斯的右手再次被看不见的力量拉回了铁栏杆上，这次魔王将他的两只手腕都拉得更高了，将它们交叠着束缚于猎人的头顶。

“你知道你看起来很美味吗？”艾瑞克脱下了那件风衣，随意地将它丢在地板上，“我不单是指你的灵魂。”

恶魔引诱人类堕落，或者是强迫人类堕落。查尔斯浑身都软了，眼角因为气愤而发红。腿间也湿得不像话，魔王折起他的膝盖，将他的一只腿拉高，解开自己的裤子。艾瑞克做起这个有些不体面的动作来却自然又性感，查尔斯从高潮的余韵中回过神来，向下一看，顿时像被烙铁烫到一般剧烈挣扎起来，这是他今晚第一次表现出害怕或者是焦急：“这、这个不行！”

恶魔的尺寸实在是超过人类太多了！

“现在还没到求饶的时候，查尔斯。”

艾瑞克用中指在穴口处打着转，一边在查尔斯颈侧留下吻痕一边往里面插进了一个指节。还未被开拓的小穴推拒着手指的强硬入侵，魔王在里面寻找、按压，然后一用力，整根手指都插了进去，但查尔斯预想中的干涩和疼痛并没有到来——他的屁股里突然含满了润滑液，把里面侵得湿润温软，甚至有一些随着艾瑞克的动作被挤了出来，发出一声令他心颤的水声。

“恶魔能力有时候还是很好用的，对吧？”恶魔的手指在里面搅动，带着淫靡的咕唧声响，手指很快就变成了两根，查尔斯从来不知道自己屁股里面能够那么湿那么软，艾瑞克找到了那个能让他扭着腰呻吟尖叫的甜蜜凸起，用手指挤压、拨弄、搓动，硬生生让猎人刚刚才高潮过的器官又半勃起来。

翘起的性器弄脏了艾瑞克的西装裤，恶魔并不在意这点小事，他撤出手指，将查尔斯的腿根板得更开，顺便把里面带出来的液体抹到了对方的小腹上。

“不行、不……太大了……嗯！”

被巨大的凶器一点一点顶进来的感觉让查尔斯头皮都快炸开了，眼睛湿得就快要哭出泪来，他拼命摇头也无济于事，只能打开双腿让恶魔进入，穴口被撑开到极致，咬着阴茎往里嘬吸。艾瑞克像是要诱惑他一般每次挺胯都只多进去一点点，等查尔斯低低啜泣着放松了警惕才突然发狠着撞入，大腿拍打在臀肉上发出“啪”的一声，猎人看起来已经又要射了。

“有别人说过你有一个完美的屁股吗？还有一张看起来很会吸的嘴？”魔王不堪入耳的低语侵袭着他的神智，每一次顶弄中都带着轻微又性感的喘息，查尔斯根本不想承认，但艾瑞克的声音让他心脏发麻、脸颊发烫。

恶魔们永远不想看到的那双水晶般的蓝眼睛被欲望弄得失神、逼出眼泪，恶魔扣着他的腰往阴茎上按，舔掉他眼角溢出的泪水，肆意揉捏他腰上和屁股上的软肉，一次次将永远应该保持理智和警惕的猎魔人带进快感的地狱，要强迫他屈服、强迫他哀求。

“我不行了、不……求求你、艾瑞克……”

他第一次叫出了恶魔的本名，猎人双腿都被捞着膝窝向两边折起，除了承受艾瑞克的顶弄之外动弹不得，栏杆都被撞得摇摇晃晃，体内进出的肉棒是他唯一的着力点，他的体重向下坠着他，迫使他每次都把恶魔的阴茎吞到最深处。穴里被插出来的体液溅在他大腿内侧，好像这也能让他感到舒服似的，查尔斯的性器直直地立着，在艾瑞克每次顶到他最喜欢的那一点时都狠狠抽动一下，不断涌出代表快乐的前液——他终于忍不住了，他终于还是向恶魔求了饶。

“求我什么？”艾瑞克更加过分地弄他，拉住他的腿让他圈住自己的腰，手再次开始蹂躏猎人已经被揉弄得有些肿胀的胸口。

“求你轻……啊！慢一点……”

“还有呢？”

“让我射……呜！”

魔鬼很满意查尔斯的屈服，他含住小猎人的耳垂，用嘶哑又撩人的语气在他耳边要求他再叫几声自己的名字。猎人不得不照做，听话得都有些可怜了，声音颤抖而带着明显的哭腔：“艾瑞克、艾瑞克……求你了……”

这还不能缓解体内快把查尔斯逼疯的快感，他连鼻尖都泌出汗珠，交合处的热度辐射到他全身的每一个角落，直到脚趾，直到指尖，直到充满他的每一个细胞。查尔斯抬起头来颤颤地主动向恶魔索吻，主动送上自己的唇舌，潮湿的吻堵住了他喉咙里的呻吟，还带着一些血腥味，他们的鲜血在这个吻当中融合，再也分不出彼此。

恶魔越来越用力，但微妙地给查尔斯留出了喘息的空档，不至于让他被体内的情欲逼得无处可走，艾瑞克发狠又温柔地亲吻他，让这场情事看起来比起性交，更像是做爱。查尔斯猝不及防地就高潮了，前面甚至都没有被碰一下，第一次的前列腺高潮让他头脑一片空白，性器一跳，精液并不是射出来的，而是一股股从铃口涌出来，他觉得脑海里有烟花不断炸开，高潮不像上次那样来得那么激烈，却如潮水一般连绵不绝。

恶魔低喘着，死死地压住他，抵在查尔斯深处射了出来，把自己的东西全部射在了他的屁股里。

猎人在喘息中闭起眼睛，胸膛起伏，平复着自己的呼吸。当他再次睁开眼睛的时候，情欲的浑浊已经完全看不见了，属于猎人的坚毅眼神再次回到了查尔斯蓝色的瞳孔里。

“艾瑞克·兰谢尔，你不该告诉我你的本名的，你也不应该给我你的血。”

恶魔吃惊地看了他一眼，挑起了一边眉毛。

“你主动亲我是在给我下血印。”

艾瑞克的语气听不出情绪，查尔斯觉得束缚着自己的恶魔力量正在慢慢减轻，他的手腕轻轻动了一下。

“你就要被封印了，艾瑞克。”

“是吗？”恶魔不置可否，他抬起手点了点查尔斯的额头，猎人垂下头失去意识，艾瑞克又在他唇上印下轻轻的一吻，“你真是令我刮目相看。”

查尔斯是在自己的床上醒过来的。他茫然地看了一会儿天花板，在十秒钟后猛地坐了起来，警惕着打量四周，没看到魔王的身影。

他努力回忆着昨晚发生了什么——忽略掉那场让他不愿回想的性事，他最后应该是用血印把艾瑞克封印起来了，就连地狱的国王也逃不开血印的力量，他没那么强大的能力能杀了地狱之主，只能暂时将他封住。问题是，后来发生了什么？

猎人还没得出结论，楼底下传来一声轻微的声响，查尔斯马上警觉起来，他从枕头底下掏出银枪，翻身下床，摆出攻击的姿势，蹑手蹑脚地打开门，走下楼梯。

“哦，你醒了。”

“……？”

查尔斯揉揉眼睛，艾瑞克站在他的餐桌前，围着不知道哪里翻出来的围裙，手上抬着——一个盛着煎蛋和培根的盘子。这怎么回事，他是困在恶魔幻境里了还是怎么着？

“别拿着那么危险的东西，该吃早饭了。”

“你还想干什么？”查尔斯的手指没有离开扳机。

“你给我下了血印，我现在只是一个普通人，无法使用恶魔能力，回不去地狱，你难道不应该负责吗？”艾瑞克冷着脸，声音有些委屈，好像这都是查尔斯的错。

天呐，这是人说的话吗？哦，他不是人。

“我有人类社会的掩藏身份，我还有驾照和保险号码，你现在开枪的话是会蹲监狱的。”艾瑞克看着查尔斯一脸不可置信的表情，耸了耸肩膀，把盘子放到了餐桌上。

猎人听得目瞪口呆，垂下了枪口。

艾瑞克走过去拿走他的枪，顺手搂住他的腰把人往自己怀里带了带。

“那么，先把早饭吃了怎么样？”


	14. 又是一个审讯/ABO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这次是查查审讯万万！  
> 乱写，就是写个黄而已

查尔斯把那个俘虏绑在了自己的安全屋里。他给追踪了他一个多星期的金咖色头发男人戴上手铐，然后将他紧紧拷在了床头的柱子上，这是非常必要的措施，因为这个男人是一个Alpha，他在性别上有先天的优势，查尔斯没办法在体力上胜过他。

作为情报间谍，查尔斯一向小心谨慎，他不知道这个Alpha是怎么发现他的踪迹的，这是一个非常危险的信号，他现在正在运送的情报对战局至关重要。不过他并不感到很吃惊，实际上，查尔斯认识这个男人——艾瑞克·兰谢尔，对方是一个极其优秀的特工，给他们造成过不小的麻烦。他们从未见过面，但查尔斯早就把艾瑞克的情报记在脑子里了，包括一些经过加密处理的信息。他相信艾瑞克也是，否则Alpha不可能就这样追踪到他。

他们两个就是最熟悉彼此的敌人。

所以为了不再犯下相同错误，查尔斯必须要弄清楚男人到底知道了多少。

很显然，这不会容易，很多时候要撬开一个经过专业训练的特工的嘴并不是一天两天的事情，不过查尔斯有快速解决这个的办法：他是一个Omega，他有办法令Alpha开口。一般来说，Alpha是最强大的性别，但只要采取适当的手段，Omega依旧可以抓住他们的弱点。

安全屋的床柱经过特殊处理，手铐也是特制的，他搜过艾瑞克的身，拿走了他身上一切尖锐或者可用作开锁器的物品，甚至检查了Alpha的牙槽，查尔斯确信对方无法挣脱开身上的钳制。他拿过自己的工具箱，从里面拿出了一个针管，又拿起一小管药剂，用针尖戳破封口，从里面把液体缓缓吸了上来，直到它们充满整个针管，闪着冰凉的光芒。然后Omega毫不犹豫地戳破艾瑞克的皮肤，将里面的东西全部注入他的动脉，Alpha动了动，轻轻皱起眉头，但还是没有醒过来。

这是强迫Alpha进入类发情期的药物，他们在这种状态下很容易受到Omega信息素的诱导，情欲并不只是用来对付Omega的武器。

查尔斯从口袋里拿出一片信息素气味阻隔贴，扳过艾瑞克的头，把它紧紧贴在了他的脖颈后面，这样他就不再会被对方的味道所影响。这是一个很冒险的举动，他必须要是能保持住清醒的那一个，他必须要得到想要的情报。

Omega最后接了整整一桶水，一下全浇在了艾瑞克身上，Alpha深吸一口气，醒了过来。

“我想我不用再自我介绍了？”查尔斯抬腿跨坐到他身上，揪起他的衣领，单刀直入，“说吧，艾瑞克·兰谢尔，你是怎么找到我的？”

Alpha咳嗽了两声，抬起眼睛，水珠从他过长的睫毛上滚下来，他往两边看了几眼，马上就明白过来了自己现在的遭遇。优秀的特工没有露出一丝慌乱，好像他才是掌握着控制权的人，淡淡地对查尔斯说：“查尔斯·泽维尔，很高兴和你见面。”

这是查尔斯第一次听到他的声音，音调因为冷水和药物的关系而显得有些嘶哑：“我注意到你给我打了药，不过你应该知道，我和你一样是经过耐药性训练的？”

“是啊，不过我不想和你浪费时间，所以——”Omega一把扯开了艾瑞克的衣服，让他锻炼良好的胸肌完全暴露在空气中，同时往后蹭了蹭，屁股压上Alpha的胯部。

“我只好选择一种不那么常规的方法来让你开口了。”

查尔斯磨蹭着他双腿之间的部分，满意地看到Alpha的呼吸变得急促起来，开始释放自己的信息素。这些Alpha总是觉得自己是位于顶端的性别，Omega们才会陷入发情期不可抑制的欲望里——他们是主动方，他们从没想过这也能成为Omega的武器。

所以艾瑞克当然不可能做过针对这种药剂的耐药性训练。

“真的，查尔斯？”在这种近乎于强硬的气味和挑逗中，艾瑞克几乎是马上就勃起了，这可不是什么和情趣有关的体验，“我还以为你不是这种Omega。”

“You have no idea.”

空气中充满了甜腻的味道，查尔斯向后伸手，解开了他的皮带，把手伸了进去，Alpha咬着牙挣动了一下，手臂浮出青筋。他现在没办法用信息素压制查尔斯，这个Omega不会因为闻到他的信息素就红着脸软倒下来，他反而被查尔斯的味道弄到硬得不行。

“接下来你不会好受的。”查尔斯的手摸上了他锻炼良好的腹肌，“你不如考虑一下现在就告诉我？”

“你知道我不会说的。”

艾瑞克悄悄转动了一下手腕，发现他完全无法打开它，查尔斯比他以前遇到过的对手都难以对付。

Omega撑起身体，往后一滑，跪在艾瑞克膝盖之间，从他的内裤里掏出勃起的硬挺，手指圈成圈，从冠头一直不轻不重地撸到根部，然后突然收紧了手心，又用另一只手包裹住囊袋开始按压起来。艾瑞克从喉咙里压出一声带着气音的脏话，扯直了手铐的链子，查尔斯的手心很软，极富技巧地上下套弄着他，加上Omega故意释放的信息素，硬热的性器在间谍手里跳了一下，从顶端的小孔里流出透明的前液。

“你没少做这样的事，是不是？你睡过多少Alpha？”

艾瑞克咬牙切齿地说，他从没被哪一个Omega如此轻易地就挑起欲火，他也不喜欢这样被别人掌控，最冷静的特工都会在欲望的侵袭下露出破绽。

“你比我想得要大，我一只手都握不住你。”查尔斯故意用湿漉漉的声音回答他，这种音调和调情没有关系，只有恶意地引诱，他必须要用情欲击溃对手的防线。Omega两只手一上一下地握着手里的阴茎，卖力地旋转、拉拽，全心全意地上下“服务”着他，还圈起手指，用指腹的薄茧快速蹭过饱满湿润的冠沟，床头和手铐的连接处发出一声巨响，但Alpha依然挣脱不开。

艾瑞克的手臂用力到肌肉鼓起，查尔斯在感到手里的东西狠狠抽动了一下之后马上紧紧握住了Alpha的根部，引来对方一声听起来有些凶狠的低吼和激烈地挣扎，高潮感被硬生生逼回去的感觉显然让艾瑞克感到很不舒服。

“你有什么想告诉我的吗？”Omega用小腿轻轻摩挲着他，要不是在这种情况下，这个举动简直和对着情人撒娇没有区别。

Alpha没说话，只是紧握起拳头，尽力放轻呼吸，好像不想再吸入更多查尔斯的味道。而查尔斯仍然游刃有余，他伸出舌尖抵住手里东西不断翕合的铃口舔弄了两下，进而用嘴唇包裹住冠头，发出很色情的吮吸声，最后把它整根含进了嘴里。

“你真的……嗯……很大。”Omega故意发出含混模糊的声音，细致地舔过柱身上的每一条青筋，喉口反射性地压住前端最敏感的嫩肉不住吞咽，咽不下去的津液打湿了男人卷曲的耻毛，查尔斯是真的很卖力地在给艾瑞克做口活——如果他不是还紧捏住Alpha性器的根部的话。

艾瑞克的呼吸急促起来，不可避免地闻到更多Omega信息素的味道，体内的药性让他无法冷静，而查尔斯温暖的口腔还在一直点燃他的欲火。

操一个查尔斯这样的漂亮的Omega的嘴通常来说是一件很愉悦的事情，但主动权完全不在他手上的时候就不是那么一回事了。查尔斯又给他做了一个深喉，用舌尖卷走带着麝香味道的前液，一边又开始缓慢又磨人的撸动他，一边撑起身子，蓝色的眼睛里都是刚才被顶着喉咙呛出来的生理性泪水。

“你还不想射吗？”查尔斯故意舔了舔嘴唇，声音显得有些嘶哑，“你不舒服吗？”

“我不会说的。”艾瑞克的声音已经快要失去平时引以为豪的冷静，如果不是那片紧紧贴住的信息素阻隔贴，属于Alpha的味道一定已经掀翻了安全屋的屋顶。

Omega显然是打算乘胜追击，查尔斯脱掉自己的裤子，将艾瑞克直立的阴茎压到了他紧绷的小腹上，然后打开腿根，用变得湿滑温软的穴缝贴了上去，向下压胯，贴住它缓缓前后磨动起来，把整根肉棒磨得亮晶晶的，分不清到底是谁流出来的东西。有几次查尔斯甚至都让冠头浅浅地顶入了穴口，但马上又抬起屁股，延长着快感对艾瑞克的折磨，还一边故意发出小猫一般的细软呻吟一边在他面前摸自己。如何诱惑Alpha是Omega间谍的必修课，他并没有发情，房间里Omega的味道浓得就快要滴出来，但Alpha的信息素却是一丁点也闻不见，他还能保持住清醒。

这场拷问对艾瑞克来说变成了一场货真价实的灾难，Alpha体内的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着要把这个不知道天高地厚的Omega按在床垫上操，叫他哭泣求饶、除了浪叫说不出一句完整的话，把他狠狠钉在自己的阴茎上，然后射满他的生殖腔，让他眼泪汪汪地为自己怀孕，操到他身上每一处地方都染上自己的味道。

混合着情欲的愤怒让Alpha的掠食本能变得凶狠起来，艾瑞克发出一声野兽一般的嘶吼，猛地用右手握住自己左手虎口，用力一扭，力道干脆又精准，轻而易举地就让拇指脱臼了。脱臼后的手可以从紧扣的手铐中褪出来，Alpha挣脱钳制，一个翻身就把查尔斯压在了身下，在Omega还没反应过来到底发生了什么之前就跨坐到了他腰间，用膝盖压住他的手腕，然后在查尔斯眼前将脱臼的骨节“咔嗒”一声恢复了原样。

整个过程只有十几秒，就算是最熟练的特工也很少能做到这一点。

“你真的惹火我了，查尔斯。”

艾瑞克一抬手，把后颈的气味阻隔贴一把撕了下来。

“呜……！”

Alpha的信息素仿佛雪崩袭来，铺天盖地，查尔斯有那么几秒钟的时间完全无法呼吸，在快窒息在艾瑞克味道里的时候终于像是从深海里浮上来一般发出一声呛咳，这些气味如海水灌进他的鼻腔，强势地侵入他的四肢百骸。他几乎是马上就湿得更厉害了，本来两人的下身就还贴在一起，体势的调转让Alpha轻易就进去了一半，艾瑞克将他的膝盖折到胸前，保持着这个姿势捏住了他的下巴：“现在该轮到我了。”

“出、出去……呜啊！”

形式瞬间逆转，查尔斯的力气好像在几秒之内就被抽空了，性别的压制从没像现在这样体现得那么深刻，艾瑞克只是扣着他的腰往下一拉，粗大的硬物就整根顶了进去，交合处发出一声听起来很槽糕的水声，溅出的体液把他们的腿根弄得一塌糊涂。

查尔斯像是被掐住脖子一般徒劳地张了两下嘴，性器硬起来直立在空气里，他无力地想去拉开艾瑞克钳住他的手，但他反抗的力气实在是太小了，反而让他显得更加无助。

Alpha将他的双腿拉高，像一只眼睛发红的凶狠野兽一样狠狠地操弄他，丝毫不顾他的哭泣呻吟，打定主意要做到这个Omega完全崩溃，艾瑞克的动作完全称不上温柔，只是强硬地撞击着他脆弱的生殖腔，用汹涌而来、被强迫灌入的情潮和快感逼他求饶、逼他就范。

“你会对每一个Alpha都用这招吗？嗯？”

艾瑞克边压在查尔斯身上耸胯边贴过去咬他的乳头，在乳晕处留下几可见血的牙印，听到对方发出吃痛的哽咽，欲望和愤怒都不减反增。

“不会、不会……！慢、慢点……求你了！”

Omega好像是生生被逼到发情了，被淹没在那么浓的Alpha信息素里不会有比这更好的结果，他啜泣着求饶，眼泪从蓝色的眼睛里滚出来，鼻头也不知道什么时候哭红了，他现在早就不是那个手段了得的传奇间谍，就只是一个被Alpha按在床上操的Omega——除了哀求毫无办法。

肉体撞击的声音和床铺摇晃的响动让房间里的情欲气息多得就快要化成实体，查尔斯浑身一抖，僵住几秒，随即完全瘫软下来，从生殖腔里涌出一股热液，将还埋在软穴里面的硬热凶器浇得完全湿透，体液像是堵不回去一般淅淅沥沥地从交合处流出来，又在抽插中被磨成淫靡无比的白色泡沫，粘在他的大腿根部和艾瑞克饱胀的囊袋上。

“你这不是挺爽的吗，这就高潮了？”

曾经被算计得死死的特工不会放过丝毫反击对手的机会，艾瑞克就着插入的姿势将Omega翻了过来，将他面朝下按进床单里，再找准角度狠狠挺腰，直直地撞进了Omega的生殖腔里。

“我操进你的生殖腔了，”他故意俯下身，贴在查尔斯的耳边说，“你里面又湿又紧又热，是不是还没什么人进去过？”

Omega崩溃般地摇头，下意识去捂住自己发酸发胀的小腹，颤抖着嘴唇答非所问：“太大了、我真的受不了了……”

Alpha故意又深又重地缓缓磨着敏感脆弱的腔口，胀大的冠头反复蹭过腔口嫩肉的感觉让查尔斯浑身发抖，艾瑞克的汗液滴到他背上，查尔斯就像是被烫到一样呜咽一声，腺体绷得发疼，罔顾他的意志诱惑着和他如此契合又强大的Alpha的标记。

环境、药物、令人发疯的Angry Sex，又或者是浓度超标的信息素作祟，不管那是什么——Alpha突然发狠一般地狠狠顶入，一次次深深地贯穿查尔斯的生殖腔，拨开他半长的卷发，压制住他所有徒劳的挣扎，然后用力咬住了他的腺体。

“不……唔嗯！”Omega现在就是一只被叼住脖子的猫，床单被他扯得不成样子，意识就像是被洗衣机甩干了三天三夜一般纠结不清，热流从腺体一直涌向两人的结合处，艾瑞克扳过他的头吻住他时，查尔斯没有得到任何抚慰的前端猝不及防地就射了出来。

Alpha低喘着在他体内成结了，他被卡在结上，任由艾瑞克射满他的生殖腔，被操开的媚肉挤压着胀大的结，属于Omega的本能要让艾瑞克射出最后一滴精液以确保受孕几率。

查尔斯哭得满脸是泪，男人吻他的动作由掠夺变为温柔，最后变得缠绵，这是他们这对算计了对方许久的宿敌之间的第一个吻，缱绻得就像是他们早就在你来我往的交锋中无可救药地被对方所吸引、对对方抱有深刻的渴望和爱意一般。

谁能说不是呢？他们研究对方的一切，他们了解对方的一切。

接连和标记和成结内射消耗了Omega太多的体力，查尔斯亲着亲着就迷迷糊糊地昏睡了过去，Alpha还没软下去的性器就埋在他里面，把他肚子里的精液堵得严严实实。艾瑞克将他紧紧搂在怀里，他也下意识往对方臂弯里蹭了蹭，两人身体筑成的临时的巢穴让他们感到安心。

他们汗津津地贴在一起，乱七八糟地相拥而眠。

就在今夜，让他们做一夜的爱人，无人打扰。


	15. 地下情第二弹/会议室Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 前面12章那个地下情的后续～感觉又迫害汉克（1/1）了hhhh

周二是一个不上不下的日子。这一天每个人都已经积累了一些周一带来的疲劳，当然，然而别说依然遥远的周末，这甚至连周中都还没到呢——总之，它是没那么讨厌，但也没什么人会期待它。

这个周二尤其令人头痛。前一晚发现了自己两个同事的地下情（或者说是地下婚姻）不算是今天最麻烦的一件事，比起一个非常挑剔的甲方要过来审查方案的心累程度来说，前者简直就显得有些可爱了。

这位来自中东某个富得流油的国家、名字难念得要死的“恩·沙巴·奴尔”是汉克职业生涯中遇到过最难缠的甲方（而且很可能没有之一），他拥有一个不知道做什么生意的跨国集团，最近又要新投资一个五星级超高层酒店，通常来说这样的项目是各个知名设计院都要抢破头的，但不知为何这个差事却落到了他们头上，据说还是那个中东人的特别指名。嗯，他们所的业务能力的确是一等一，如果不是在项目进行中他们发现对方一直想把艾瑞克挖走去做房地产项目的监理的话，好像真的没什么可以不满的地方。

听说艾瑞克当时面无表情地一口回绝了他的提议。大家都觉得闷骚的德国男人虽然嘴上不说，但还是很喜欢这个事务所的，恐怕只有汉克知道这其中最真实的原因就一个，那就是：查尔斯·泽维尔。

即使如此，如果光是在项目上挑剔，恩·沙巴·奴尔还不至于坐上难缠甲方的头把交椅。自从这个中东人被艾瑞克拒绝之后，他在一转头的下一秒就看上了查尔斯，好像一定要挖走一个人才罢休——很难说他是不是看出了什么，又或者就是单纯想给他们找点茬。

反正无论如何，这个周二早上的方案会议都不会太好过。

“汉克，可以请你把投影仪打开吗？”

查尔斯还是带着一贯柔和的笑容，面前摊着一堆图纸和资料，他久违地穿了一件高领的衬衫，汉克拒绝去想其中的原因。中东男人毫不避讳地看了他一眼，用一种很暧昧的语气说：“查尔斯，在开始之前，我还是要再强调一遍，我这边永远为你留着一个空位。”

话刚开了个头，艾瑞克正好端着一杯咖啡推开了会议室的门，时机恰好到让人怀疑说话的人是不是故意的。他铁青着脸绕到了桌子的另一边，脸色又冷又沉，都快要结出冰来了，汉克在他走过自己背后的时候下意识地把椅子往前挪了挪，狂冒了一身冷汗。

“不劳费心了，我这边的椅子坐得挺舒服的。”查尔斯像是什么都没听出来一样笑着回答道，恩·沙巴·奴尔又回了一句“别那么早决定”，汉克发誓他听到艾瑞克从鼻子里发出一声冷哼。

“我们开始吧。别浪费时间。”德国男人拔掉手里的钢笔笔盖，动作就像是正在拆掉狙击枪的上护盖似的，笔尖就是他的瞄准镜。要是他手里真的有一把这东西，汉克觉得他得按住艾瑞克的手，以免他下一秒就把他们的甲方爸爸给突突了。

会议室里地其他人还在无知无觉地摆弄着电脑和效果图，汉克不禁在心里感叹一声，有时候无知才是最好的保护色。

会议有惊无险地结束，中东人给他们留下了一大堆修改意见，并且指名下午的现场勘查要让查尔斯陪同。本来去现场这种事根本用不着查尔斯去，他还有刚才说的一大堆图纸要改，那些才是最麻烦的——难缠的甲方明显就是要趁这个机会和查尔斯套近乎。这可不是什么好事情，要改的地方都不难，但是很杂，一定要有一个对图纸很熟悉的人把关，艾瑞克只能在事务所里和其他人一起改图了。

这下就连还什么都不知道的斯考特都觉察出了艾瑞克身边的低气压，吃完午饭就躲去了午休室，汉克也被艾瑞克的眼刀扫走，等查尔斯回到工位的时候，这边已经被他扫得变得空无一人。

“他们人呢？”查尔斯边放下手里的图纸边疑惑地环顾四周，午休时候这里从来没那么快地走得连一个人影都没有过。

“离午休结束还有一个半小时。”艾瑞克从椅子里站起来，答非所问，一把抓住他丈夫的手腕，连拽带拉地将人拖进了最角落的会议室，用脚踝勾了勾贴着磨砂纸的玻璃门，把它关了起来。

“艾瑞克，你到底怎么回……唔！”

德国男人根本没开灯，查尔斯都没看清他到底有没有反锁住门，艾瑞克就将他双手按着压在墙上，用一个吻夺走了他接下来的抗议。有力的手掌轻易捏开他的下颚，查尔斯肺里的空气马上被卷走，取而代之侵占他的是名为“艾瑞克”的气息，他的嘴唇被含着轻轻吮吸，牙床被舌头慢慢扫过，艾瑞克好像就是打定注意要让他腿软、让他发晕，一直把他吻到快要喘不过气来。

“等、等一下……会议室里有监控！”查尔斯抓着艾瑞克后背的衬衫将他从自己身上拉起来，唇边牵出一丝淫靡的银线，查尔斯赶紧把唇边的湿痕抹掉，不赞同地瞪了一眼压着自己的男人，蓝色的眼睛因为刚才的缺氧而有些发湿。

艾瑞克舔了舔唇角，眼睛扫过查尔斯发红的唇瓣，这个普通的动作他做起来简直性感到爆炸——男人偏头凑到他耳边，压低声音说：“我刚才把它关掉了。”

房间的温度因为这句话而陡然升高，暧昧的气息好像要在空气中拉出丝来，查尔斯咽了一口口水，犹豫着要不要拒绝这话后面暗示的事情——他和艾瑞克有过很多疯狂的回忆，他们的身体实在是太契合了……他是说，火辣的性爱绝对是他和艾瑞克之间最好的事情之一。他曾经在没人的绘图教室里钻进桌子底下给艾瑞克口交，艾瑞克也试过在乱七八糟的模型桌上把他舔到高潮，就算加上一个在会议室里做的经验好像也……绝对不行！

“我下午得去现场！而且所里还有别人呢！”查尔斯推了推艾瑞克的肩膀，拉住他那只想从自己衬衫下摆底下伸进去的手，艾瑞克边亲他的脖子边用卡在他膝盖之间的那只腿贴在敏感部位磨来磨去，丝毫没有要放开他的意思。

“晚上再、再做好不好？”

要是说这几年的婚姻生活让查尔斯学会了一些对付艾瑞克的招数，那么用湿漉漉的蓝眼睛看着对方然后咬着嘴唇哀求一定是其中最管用的几招之一。艾瑞克通常都会心软，甚至同意他躺在沙发上边看电视边吃薯片，即使事后他得打扫那个沙发打扫半个小时。

“别出声，查尔斯。”

男人咬着他的耳垂，只用一只手就熟练地解开了他的裤子，西裤掉到查尔斯脚边，在脚踝处堆做一堆。艾瑞克的指尖隔着布料在他的内裤上描绘着已经稍稍鼓起的器官的形状，膝盖又往上顶了顶，挤压微垂的阴囊，他的衬衫也不知道什么时候被拉到了小腹上面，温热的手掌正顺着他的腰线往上摸。

艾瑞克有一双性感的手，查尔斯光是想象着这双手抚摸自己的场景内裤里的东西就跟着抽了一下，棉布被顶得更高了些，表面还漫出一点深色的痕迹。他忍不住用腿间勃起的性器去摩擦男人的手掌，这具身体早就被艾瑞克操熟了，更别说对方现在正在恶意地引诱他，查尔斯只能咬住手背才能勉强压住喉咙里的呻吟，这让他压抑不下去的喘息就像是一只快要发情的小猫。

其实查尔斯真的不介意偶尔来一场刺激的性爱，但艾瑞克为什么在这种时候突然想要实在是让他没有头绪，直到男人把他衬衫的扣子全部解开，低下头在他的胸前吮出一个吻痕的时候，查尔斯才突然明白了过来。

“你在吃醋？”

艾瑞克既不承认也不否认，他在查尔斯胸口留下了一个不深不浅的牙印。

查尔斯简直觉得有点好笑了，他没想到丈夫会因为这种事情而吃醋：“拜托，艾瑞克，那家伙不可能挖走我的，他挖你的时候我也没有不开心……嗯啊！”

艾瑞克将还小小软软的乳粒含进嘴里，用牙齿咬住那颗小小的凸起，舌尖刷弄着乳晕，执拗地对查尔斯的敏感带又舔又吸，好像就是在用实际行动回应对方关于“吃醋”的指控。

查尔斯的胸口被弄得湿乎乎的——他的内裤里也是，前液被布料裹在里面，让他很不舒服。艾瑞克贴心地帮他把碍事的东西脱掉，一把握住了弹出来的东西，缓慢地上下撸动了两下，用指缝接着蹂躏已经硬立起来的奶尖：“你没不开心？那是谁那天晚上非得在浴缸里骑我的？”

一些不该此时回忆起来的火热画面闪过查尔斯的脑海，他膝盖都快软了，只能攀附在面前男人的肩膀上，轻轻摆动腰部，喘息着享受艾瑞克的手活，主动伸手去解对方的西裤扣子：“互相打一发……是可以的，不会太久……”

“不够。”

艾瑞克倒是任由他脱掉自己的裤子，然后在查尔斯爽得眯起眼睛靠在墙上喘气时猛地一把捞起他的膝窝，将那条腿拉高，让它挂在自己的手肘上，整个人再靠过去，几个动作就把查尔斯压制得动弹不得。

刚刚被自己脱到毫无遮挡的阴茎贴在查尔斯的腿根上，他一只腿被向外掰开，敞开成一个完全没办法逃开的姿势，又硬又热的一根紧贴着他的皮肤，充满暗示地在折起的大腿和胯骨间的缝隙间磨动。艾瑞克用嘴唇封住查尔斯的惊喘，打开了那个在裤子掉落之前被他从口袋里掏出来的小玩意，按开开关，把它按在对方立起的乳头上。

嗡嗡声混合着恰到好处的震动，一阵又酥又麻的感觉直接往尾椎窜下去，艾瑞克居然……居然拿出了一颗跳蛋！

“不能在这里玩这个，你……啊！把它拿走……呜！”

“不。”

艾瑞克甚至比查尔斯本人都更清楚哪些地方会让他爽到不能自已，小小的跳蛋将两边可怜的乳尖都震到发红发肿，然后一路顺着往下，来到肚脐处绕了两圈，查尔斯发出一声根本压不下去、带着鼻音和哼叫，又急忙捂住自己的嘴，皱着眉头狠狠瞪了罪魁祸首一眼，看起来和一只被拉住尾巴急了凶人的小猫没两样。男人把他的手掌拿下来，又轻又柔地又吻了他一下，往他半开的嘴唇里伸进一根手指：“忍不住就含着它。”

查尔斯忍耐着跳蛋带来的刺激——现在它正在敏感的下腹处震动，狠狠地咬了嘴里的手指一口，艾瑞克也不躲，还压着他的舌头暧昧地动了两下指节。查尔斯不甘心地又舔了舔上面自己咬出来的牙印，他还是心疼艾瑞克，即使对方正在对他做非常过分的事情。

带这种东西来上班，他真的不能不怀疑他丈夫到底想干这个有多久了。握着跳蛋的手继续往下，艾瑞克把开关又调低了一档，让小小的道具轻贴着查尔斯的囊袋和会阴来回滚动，微小的震动感不但没让查尔斯感到难受，反而让本来就又湿又硬的阴茎翘得更高了一些，正当他的意识陷入欲望和快感的漩涡的时候，艾瑞克突然跳蛋浅浅地塞进了一直没被照顾到的小穴里，并且将开关向上推了一格。

“唔啊……！”

要不是嘴里还含着一根手指，查尔斯的声音绝对已经被听到了。昨天才刚被狠狠操弄过的穴口还软着，跳蛋不太费力就被推了进去，被迫不及待地裹住，清晰到恐怖的震动感让查尔斯大腿都开始发颤，艾瑞克的手指也插了进去，把震动着的道具往查尔斯最脆弱的腺体上按，过于直接的刺激让他前面控制不住地涌出一股透明的前液，但是跳蛋太小了，吃惯了大家伙尺寸的小穴没办法光靠这个就高潮。

“艾瑞克、艾瑞克……”

查尔斯自己都不知道叫男人的名字是要让他跳蛋拿出去还是再塞深一点，就在这时，会议室外面的灯突然亮了起来，隔壁茶水间传来咖啡机的响动，查尔斯被从门缝里漏进来的光线一吓，紧紧地夹住了屁股里的东西。

“有人来了。”艾瑞克咬他的耳朵，既像是调情又像是提醒。

“把它关掉！声音太大了，会被听到的！”查尔斯都快急哭了，他努力地夹着里面的小东西想让它的震动声不要那么明显，现在隔壁有聊天的声音，但一旦安静下来，这边的动静一定会被发现的！

男人终于听话地关掉了危险的跳蛋，把它拿了出来，还没等查尔斯松一口气，艾瑞克就用力一挺胯，粗硬的阴茎整根没入了被小道具扩张过的穴口——他死死地吻住了身下的人，否则隔壁除非是聋了才会听不到查尔斯带着颤音的尖叫。

查尔斯差点就射了，艾瑞克埋在他身体里没有动，里面的媚肉裹着他往里吸，查尔斯甚至能感觉到屁股里的性器在微微勃动，他快受不了了，但他不能让别人发现他正被扒了裤子压在会议室的墙上挨操……

饱满的冠头紧紧抵在他的前列腺上，不同于被狠狠顶弄的快感，细小电流一般的酥麻感一刻不停地在查尔斯身体里乱窜，他简直头皮都麻了，艾瑞克看起来也忍得很辛苦，他紧皱眉头发着狠地去吻查尔斯，力气大得像是要把他整个人都拆吃入腹。情欲的气息在两人中间埋下了定时炸弹，在他们缠绕的唇舌处拉紧了引线，只需要一颗小小的火星就能轰然爆炸，然后把所有的理智吞噬殆尽。

隔壁谈话的声音渐渐静了下去，查尔斯勉强拉着艾瑞克的短发将他的头拉起来，颤抖着嘴唇、湿着眼角用口型没发出一点声响地对他说：“我已经忍、忍不住了……”

茶水间的灯光终于被关闭，脚步声一走远艾瑞克就深吸了一口气，将自己完全抽出来又重重顶入，他这次没再给查尔斯喘息的时间，每一下都进得又狠又深，在自己丈夫耳边说着诸如“我该把阴囊都塞进你的屁股里”之类的荤话，将几个小时之前还在会议室里游刃有余地讲着方案的人操得只能发出咬紧牙关都快憋不住的浪叫。

“啊……嗯！我要射了、不行……”

这个姿势实在是进得太深，两人的身高差让查尔斯几乎是只能挂在男人怀里，被顶上去的时候脚尖都快够不着地面，只能任由重力将他狠狠钉在艾瑞克的阴茎上，搭在对方手肘上的腿也没力气，小腿也随着被操弄的节奏晃来晃去。

他以后估计都没法在这间会议室里开会了！

粗大的茎身又一次重重擦过查尔斯体内的甜蜜腺体，压抑了许久的那颗炸弹终于在他脑内炸开，他小腿绷紧、蜷起脚趾，几秒钟之后又整个人都瘫倒下去，小穴的穴肉反射性地痉挛，生生把埋在他身体里的那根罪魁祸首也夹得射了出来。

两人粗重地喘息声混在一处，房间里充满了性爱后的味道，查尔斯觉得自己的脑浆都随着精液射干净了，等他发觉不对劲的时候，艾瑞克已经从他身体里抽了出来，然后把刚刚拿出来的那一颗小跳蛋又塞了回去，将刚刚射了他满肚子的精液都堵在了里面。

“拿出来！我下午还要去……”

“那你只能夹紧了，别让里面的东西流出来，否则你这条裤子就报废了。”

艾瑞克将他抱到会议桌上，拿过旁边的纸巾替他擦掉阴茎上留着的白浊，一脸没事人的样子：“又或者我们可以给那个中东人提出合理的意见，为了项目能以最快的方式进行，换汉克和他去现场勘查，我们两个一起修改图纸的话大概只需要两个小时就能完成，你就能提前下班了，如何，查尔斯？”

艾瑞克勾着嘴角，似笑非笑，查尔斯很想给他脸上一拳，但就现在的情况来说，他要是这么做除了把自己反弹到墙上之外估计不会有别的结果。

是的、是的，他就算结婚了也不能忘记，有时候艾瑞克·兰谢尔就是一个为达到目的不择手段的混蛋。

也许他下次真的应该好好报复回来。

与此同时，正躺在午休室里带着耳机刷手机的汉克·麦考伊突然打了一个喷嚏，旁边坐着打游戏的斯考特很关心地问他需不需要一条毯子，而他心里正升起一股不详的预感。

老天，千万别和查尔斯和艾瑞克有关，他在心里默默祈祷着，放下手机，翻身打算睡上一觉。他现在还不知道他醒过来之后会接连发生的两件事：1、他要花一个下午陪在计划没得逞而明显很不爽的甲方身边，生无可恋地被这个中东人指使来指使去；2、查尔斯充满愧疚地把自己妹妹最喜欢吃的甜品店告诉了他，他终于给喜欢的女孩发出了第一个约会邀请。

只是此刻，我们还是让他睡一个好觉吧。


	16. 平安夜贺文/黑帮万 X 神父查/教堂Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 告解室了发生的小秘密

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没啥预警的，不过教堂Play，所以如果信教的姐妹也许需要……慎入？  
> 就瞎写，对不起OTL

查尔斯·泽维尔需要告解。

夜晚的教堂很安静，灯光照射着几乎占满了整面墙的彩绘玻璃，稍微反射出一点斑驳的光芒，然后带着彩色细碎的斑点，落在他的脸上。今天是平安夜，棕发的神父留下来祷告，蓝色的眼睛轻轻闭起，想要洗刷自己的罪孽。

他听过很多人的告解，他在他们进入告解室、坐在另一边叫他“Father”的时候打开隔板上的小窗，一边说着“我准许你”一边静静聆听；然后他会用轻柔又令人心安的声音安抚那些紧张而不安的灵魂，告诉他们“上帝会宽恕你的罪孽”。他是教徒们心中圣洁与无垢的代名词，犯下再多错误的人也能在对泽维尔神父的告解中得到安宁。

夜色更加浓郁了，沉沉的重量压下来，让查尔斯深深叹了一口气。他站在圣坛前，双手合起，面前是耶稣的圣像，背后是神圣的十字，但他却静不下来，心里仿佛有一把火在燃烧。

如果他犯下了不可饶恕的罪孽，那又该是谁来进行宽恕？

教堂木质的厚门传来被打开的声响，唯一的光源被挡住又恢复光亮，查尔斯在一瞬间绷紧了身体，呼吸也漏了一拍。身后皮鞋踏着地板的声音由远及近，最后停在离他身后只有一米远的地方。来人脱下自己的大衣，随手丢在圣坛上，查尔斯注意到上面有一些还没结成硬块的深色液体，像是血液，在黑色的大衣表面反而显得有些像特殊的装饰花纹。

“查尔斯，你在等我。”身后的男人伸出手轻轻搭上神父的肩膀，像是虚虚地将他搂在怀里，用的是陈述句的语气，声音低得就像是某种催眠。

“是的，兰谢尔先生，我在等你……对我进行告解。”

***

没人知道艾瑞克·兰谢尔做的到底是什么生意。这个长得很英俊的男人做着诸如走私、地下黑市、情报贩卖之类的活计……也许没有什么东西他不沾的，总之一听就不是什么良善的人，实际上，只要你稍微踏入这座城市的暗面，那么你就会明白艾瑞克就是那个绝对不能惹的“教父”。不过他本人似乎不太想要这么文雅的称呼，艾瑞克很多时候并不介意采取一些过激的手段来达到自己的目的，只是他最后都会清理干净，让人抓不住一点把柄。

查尔斯和他本来不可能会有交集，直到有一次他到教堂来参加礼拜——说是礼拜，也不过是掩人耳目的交易场所。他在那个星期日的早晨见到了查尔斯，之后几乎每个礼拜日教堂里都会出现他的身影，再后来就不仅仅只限于礼拜日了——他会告解，只对查尔斯，没人知道在狭小的告解室里他对神父说了些什么。

只有查尔斯知道，他是怎样一步步地带着自己一起掉入了深渊。他们一开始就像是多年未见的老友，相谈甚欢，两人的距离越来越近，接着他们之间就有什么被改变了，查尔斯无法阻止自己被对方所吸引……谁会在一天当中除了睡觉的时间都想着自己的朋友呢？实际上在很多时候，艾瑞克甚至会出现在他的梦中。

可他早已把自己献给了上帝。他故意忽略了艾瑞克对他所有直白或者隐晦的暗示，但又狠不下心来把他直接踢出自己的生活。

“Father，我将进行告解。”

艾瑞克坐在告解室的另一边，声音透过薄薄的隔断传过来，平淡而稳重。查尔斯小小地吞了一口口水，紧捏着胸前的十字架，回答道：“是的。”

于是事情就变成这样了，隐秘又黑暗的渴望就像是爬在他身体里的藤蔓，强势而无法忽略，在平安夜这个特殊的日子里，一切好像显得更加暧昧不清起来。

“我又梦到了那个男人。我和你说过的，神父，他有一双很漂亮蓝色的眼睛，还有看起来很好摸的棕色卷发，嘴唇红润，笑起来很好看。我很喜欢他。”

查尔斯没有说话，告解一旦开始，神父的任务就只是倾听。他假装不知道艾瑞克说的是谁。

“我梦到我在吻他，他的嘴唇很软，张开双唇欢迎我的侵入。他接吻的时候很乖，搂着我的脖子，用脚踝勾住我的小腿，于是我抱起他，把他压到了床上。”男人故意将声音压得更低，就像是情人间的耳鬓厮磨，空无一人的教堂里任何话语都无所遁形。

“我顶开他的齿列，缠住他的舌头，一直吻到他浸满我的气息、快喘不过气来，然后才轻吻他的颈窝，一颗颗解开他衬衫的扣子。”

查尔斯无声地吸了一口气，无意识地伸出舌尖舔了舔嘴唇，紧握住手中的十字架。

“我把衬衫脱到挂在他的手肘上，他的乳尖是粉红色的，稍微一碰就会敏感地立起来。我暂时没有碰那里，在他的胸前留下吻痕，轻轻舔他的乳晕，他心急地扯住我的头发让我抬起头来，用和海水一样蓝的眼睛看着我，朝我挺起胸脯、求我含住那里，让我不要那么坏心眼。”

艾瑞克的句子越来越下流，但语调依旧平和，好像真的是在真心告解。查尔斯开始发热，有些喘不过气，喉结滚动，不自觉地解开了高领黑色神父制服最上面的那两颗扣子，扯开领口，抓住领子的手微微颤抖。

“我捏住了他的乳头，然后用舌头卷住另一边，他的鼻息开始变得潮湿，使劲贴住我，把胸口往我嘴里塞——我提到过他的乳头很敏感，被弄那里总是很有感觉吗？”

男人的语言仿佛是诱惑他堕落的那颗果实，查尔斯终于将手伸进了自己的衣领，用指腹碰了碰稍微硬起的乳粒，闭眼想象着艾瑞克的动作，悄悄捏住它揉弄起来。他不应该被男人的话所引诱，他不应该贪恋这种快感，他不该做这种禁忌又背德的事情，他不该……

“我把他的乳尖舔得完全硬立起来，用牙齿噬咬，另一边则用指缝夹住，再慢慢拉扯，让它们变成深粉色。”

禁欲的神父在艾瑞克的低语中用指尖快速拨弄着小小的奶尖，他的胸部真的如同男人假设的那样敏感，他悄悄地绷直了腰背，将对于男人来说略显丰腴的胸部往自己的手心里挤，直到软软的乳肉从指缝之间溢出来，在胸口上留下发红的指印。

昏暗的半边告解室里，所有的事情都显得那么隐秘和欲盖弥彰，又有一种催人堕落的窒息感。艾瑞克继续用语言步步紧逼，他的声音带上了暧昧的嘶哑：“我一边吻他一边解开他的裤子，发现他漂亮可爱的阴茎已经兴奋得挺直了，在内裤里鼓成湿乎乎的一团，他主动贴上来，用胯间的那团东西蹭我的手心。”

查尔斯浑身一抖，夹紧了腿。他不得不拼命咬紧自己的嘴唇，他分不出手来去捂住嘴巴——他顺着艾瑞克的话颤抖着去解开裤子，另一只手还在爱抚着越变越敏感的胸口。

“我从内裤里把那根急需得到抚慰的阴茎掏了出来，先是包裹住他胀起的阴囊，再用手指挠弄湿软的会阴。”男人的用词越发粗俗和不堪起来，尾音却像是轻柔细密的耳边低语，“他趴在我耳边求我，让我握住他再动动手腕。”

神父的性器就如男人所说的那般在他自己的手心里勃动，他的裤子已经堆在了脚腕处，双腿大大地张开，用整个手掌包裹住垂下的囊袋用力揉动。查尔斯根本压不住喘息声，他的鼻音又轻又腻，反而压抑淫靡得让人头皮发麻，艾瑞克好像也渐渐失去了冷静，声音变得火热而具有侵略性了起来。

“有谁能拒绝他的要求呢？特别是当他用湿润的蓝眼睛望着你的时候——我如他所愿的握住了他，又快又重地替他手淫，他自己挺腰往我手心里送，用双腿圈住我的腰。”

查尔斯激烈地套弄着自己，一点点的水声在逼仄的空间里被无限放大，他软软的棕色卷发被汗水贴在额头上，如果有人此时推开告解室的门，一定会神父这幅色情又淫荡的样子惊得目瞪口呆。

“你知道我这时候吻着他，脑子里在想什么吗，神父？”艾瑞克的话语带着点他形容不出来的压迫感，好像他真的正死死被对方压在床铺里，急切地想要对方给予自己高潮。

“我只想把我的阴茎塞进他的嘴里，顶在他喉咙深处，让他一边呜咽着用模糊的声音说他吃不下那么大的，一边努力动着嘴巴，想把嘴里的东西好好舔个遍。我问他是想让我射在他嘴里还是喷在他脸上，他说我应该把东西射进他的屁股里。”

“呜嗯……！”

查尔斯终于发出今夜的第一声呻吟，这个描述简直是太过分了，好像光是听着就能让他下地狱，但那画面又实在太过火辣，它几乎是马上就蹦进了神父的脑袋中，他无法停止想象埋在艾瑞克腿间给他做口交的场景，这甚至让他的铃口流出了更多难耐的前液。他完全不知道自己为什么会感到兴奋，他被欲望所裹挟，透明的液体滴在代表着神圣和禁欲的神父制服上，色情得就像是在犯罪。

也许这正是犯罪。

“我用虎口狠狠蹭过他还发着嫩的冠沟，他变得更湿了，我知道他马上就要忍不住了。”艾瑞克还在继续说着，查尔斯呛水一般地呜咽一声，转着圈撸动手里的性器，他的乳头也一定被自己玩得红肿了起来，甚至连呼吸都因为过于强烈的快感而变得断断续续。

“他咬我的嘴唇，求我再快点，说他马上就要到了——我只不过是紧了紧手心，他就发着抖射了出来，弄脏了我的衣服。”

仿佛一阵电流直直地冲进脑袋，查尔斯一下子浑身绷紧，发出一声颤抖的惊喘，就这么达到了高潮，精液一股股地射在告解室的地板上，又滴滴答答地从他的腿间往下流。告解室另一边安静了下来，神父听到一声轻笑，他大口喘息着，知道自己高潮时候发出的声音一定已经被艾瑞克听到了。

告解室那边的门被打开，查尔斯感到对方已经走了出去。一阵负罪感席卷了他，这并不是他第一次没有抵挡住这种背德又罪恶的诱惑，艾瑞克仿佛就是天生知道该怎样挑起他的情欲——引诱他在告解室里自慰，让这淫靡的秘密在两人之间发酵，并且牢牢拴住他。

他可以逃走的，他可以拒绝的，但他还是留了下来，并且在艾瑞克下次走进教堂的时候再次和对方一起进入告解室。

“你知道他是谁，是不是？我的神父。”

一般来说他射了之后艾瑞克就会放过他了，最多就是再用低沉性感的声音勾着他，让他用手指稍微弄一弄从没被人碰过的穴口，但这次不太一样……他听到了对方的脚步声停在了自己这边的门前。

“查尔斯，我要进来了。”

神父慌忙捂住自己的下体，这从来没有发生过——艾瑞克从来没有要看他结束之后的样子，他总是整理干净了之后才会出去的。不过一切都晚了，男人一用力就轻易弄开了告解室没什么用的门锁，在他弯腰把查尔斯捞进怀里抱出去之前，神父衣衫凌乱、眼角泛红、腿间湿得乱七八糟的样子就全部都被看得一清二楚了。

“我想吻你。”艾瑞克咬着他的耳朵说，抱着他走向圣坛，过于亲密的触碰让查尔斯的心脏都窜过细小的电流，就像是猎人终于打算收网，男人将他压在圣坛上，将自己挤进他双腿之间，低下头来轻啄他的嘴唇。艾瑞克不知道说了多少次要吻他，这却是他们的第一次亲吻，查尔斯的心脏在男人的气息当中仿佛要破出胸膛，耳朵里尽是自己血液流过的声音。

舌尖划过牙床，唇瓣柔软而温暖，呼吸暧昧而缠绵。艾瑞克就如他所说过的那样夺走了神父胸腔里的空气，他半边身子悬空，全靠艾瑞克握着他的胯骨，宽大又带着些薄茧的手掌伸进查尔斯的腿间——他的裤子还留在告解室的地板上，男人握住他刚射过还半软着的性器慢慢套弄了两下，然后粘着他大腿根部的液体，开始轻轻按压软软的穴口。一根火热的硬物隔着笔挺的西服布料顶在查尔斯的腿根内侧，尺寸比他最过分的想象都还要大上一些，艾瑞克看着他的淡绿色眼睛漫上滚烫的情欲，他的胸口被艾瑞克揉在手里，感觉就和他幻想中的一样舒服。

“不要……艾瑞克、这里……”他还留着一点点理智，他正张开双腿，在他的主面前被一个男人压在身下。神父的反抗在说出口之前就被化进了另一个吻里，他整个人都被亲软了，艾瑞克很会接吻，勾得查尔斯也慢慢地回应起来，按着后穴的手指趁他沉溺在亲昵的亲吻中一下子插了进去，一直没到了指根。里面的嫩肉裹住手指，将它绞紧，他自己弄的时候最多只进去过一个指节，陌生的感觉让他紧张地并起膝盖，这么做的结果只是将艾瑞克的腰夹得更紧了。

这家伙竟然拿自己的精液做润滑！查尔斯当然不是什么都不懂的青少年，他做没做过另说，但他是知道男人之间应该怎样做的——感谢信息时代，他是神职，不代表他就是老古董。他只是不能……不能和艾瑞克做这个，这是有罪的。他突然用力挣扎起来，刚才被快感和高潮弄红的眼眶现在因为羞愤而急得快要落下泪来，小穴吮咬着甬道里的异物，把艾瑞克曲起的指节也裹得死紧。

“放松，查尔斯，你现在还太紧了。”这句话简直就是露骨得不能再露骨的暗示，艾瑞克直起身子抓住查尔斯乱踢的一只腿架在自己肩膀上，另一只手的手指还在极富技巧地插着他的屁股。这下神父的大腿被完全打开，不知道什么时候又半勃起来的性器颤颤地挺在空气里，随着男人的动作轻轻晃动，看起来敏感到可怜，湿滑的冠头上还有一些透明的体液，显出一种欲盖弥彰的诱人。

查尔斯上半身还穿着神父制服，领口已经大敞，禁欲的黑色衬得他的皮肤很白，配上被玩弄到红肿的乳尖，反而统统化成了难以形容的色气。本来应该是摆放圣经、聆听神谕场所的圣坛变成了恶魔的领地，查尔斯快要忍不住声音了，他只能摇着头说着“不要、不行”，然后在体内的手指增加到两根、甚至是三根的时候，呼吸的鼻音都带上了甜蜜的喘息，听起来就像是要哭了，撩得人头皮发麻。

已经分不清到底是谁在诱惑谁犯罪了，这是现在最不重要的一件事情。

“艾瑞克、求你了，不……”

男人抽出了手指，单手解开自己的裤子，弹出的阴茎“啪”一下打在查尔斯大腿内侧的皮肤上，烫得他跟着轻轻一颤。火热的阴茎在他腿根那里磨蹭了一会儿，艾瑞克比划了一下自己的长度，将手放到他肚子上，轻轻摩挲着，动作带着让查尔斯喉咙一阵发干的情色：“看来我大概能进到你这里。”

查尔斯被男人比划的深度吓了一跳，这实在是太夸张了，他的屁股里怎么可能放得下那么大的东西？他想往上逃，腰却被死死扣住，艾瑞克扶着粗硬的柱身，胀红的冠头抵住刚被手指操过一遍的后穴，只是浅浅地推进去了一点，穴口的褶皱就几乎全部被碾开，查尔斯浑身猛地一紧，第一次使用后面就被超出平均尺寸一大截的东西插入似乎的确是过分了点。

“你里面真的好热……”艾瑞克叹息一般在他耳边说，毫不留情地深深往里面顶，腾出手来又握住他已经再次挺直的性器，包裹住可怜颤动的茎体不断撸弄，然后突然挺腰，没给晕乎乎的神父任何反应的时间就狠狠地整根都插了进去。深刻又猛烈的结合让两个人都短暂地屏住了呼吸，查尔斯整个身体都被欲望催成了粉红色，眼睛失神般地半闭着，紧紧抓着衬衫的衣角。艾瑞克握住他的手，将他的手指一根根扳开，和他十指相扣，按在他脸边的桌面上。

“你太大了！”神父带着有些委屈的哭腔，根本都不知道自己在抱怨什么。男人又低下头来和他接吻，动作在第一下凶猛地顶入之后变得体贴起来，艾瑞克温柔地撑开湿滑温软的内里，以一种极其缓慢的磨人节奏一点点抽出来又操进去，紧致的甬道推拒着深入的异物，又在阴茎退出去的时候软软地紧绞上来，纠缠着想要把它往最里面吸。

“你真该看看你现在的样子，查尔斯。”神父的名字仿佛都变成了催情剂，平日里被圣歌和虔诚的祈祷声洗礼过的教堂此时只剩下肉体交合的撞击声和水声，查尔斯随着艾瑞克进入的频率发出极力压抑的呻吟，不时在对方故意使坏的深顶中猛地拔高成咬不住的呜咽，在足以让他溺毙的快感中不住颤抖。

“你知道我每次在你身边的时候在想什么吗？”艾瑞克低哑的声音酥酥麻麻地缠住查尔斯的脑子，就像是每次引诱他时候的那样性感而危险，“我想把你按在床上操，让你抬起圆润紧翘的小屁股，哭着求我把你射满，让你含着我的精液在圣坛前布道，没人想象得到你穿戴整齐的制服下面是怎样一副淫乱和湿透的模样。”

他的声音里带着火热的欲望和令人琢磨不透的冷静，让查尔斯搞不懂这是用来逼迫他的荤话还是男人接下来将会做的事情。难辨真假的挑逗把神父逼得发抖，过分的快感已经让他无处可逃，艾瑞克还一下重过一下地狠顶他体内最敏感的那一处腺体，就像是想看他被欲望逼到崩溃，就像是想把他拉入万劫不复的深渊。

他是神的代言人，可他现在除了正在吻着他、操着他的男人之外，心里已经装不下别的东西了。查尔斯应该如他的主一般平等地爱着世人，可他没有做到，他私自爱上了另一个人，另一个并不完美的、也许手上还有很多鲜血的人类，他不愿承认又无法否认，只能不上不下地悬在空中，但他此刻不得不终于正视这点如细细丝线一般的私欲，他的欲望全部被牢牢地系在了一个人的身上。

神父正在所侍奉的上帝的眼皮子底下挨操，他被顶得上下耸动，双腿缠在男人的腰间，下半身的重量都被钉在埋在体内的那根阴茎上。

“呜……忍不住了、艾瑞克……我、我又要……”

查尔斯带着鼻音小声地哀求，体内的快感越积越多，他叫着对方的名字，而男人捧住他的脸，深刻又亲密的吻他，温柔而不容置疑。

“我爱你，查尔斯。就算要把你从上帝身边夺走，我也在所不惜。”

艾瑞克的汗珠滴到他的胸口上，将神父烫得发出一声模糊不清的呜咽，在这声被上帝聆听着的表白里抽搐着达到了今夜的第二次高潮，颤抖着喷出的精液甚至弄脏了他的下巴。他搂着艾瑞克的脖子，主动回吻了过去，迎合着男人的顶弄，缠绵地吸吮对方的嘴唇，主动将舌头伸了进去。

艾瑞克的动作猛地一停，然后发狠一般地用力撞入，牢牢扣住查尔斯的胯骨，就像他之前所说的那样用精液将他完全灌满。

吻还在继续，男人又轻又缓地动着腰，被挤出来的精液漏了一般划过查尔斯的大腿和臀瓣，滴滴答答地落在圣坛的边缘，色情得可怕。

他们可能会下地狱的，查尔斯想到。

但这又有什么关系呢？他们此刻应当拥抱、他们此刻应当接吻、他们此刻应当相爱。

***

平安夜之后，查尔斯·泽维尔失踪了。没人知道这位最受人尊敬和欢迎的神父去了哪里，圣诞节当天教徒们来祈祷的时候，只有被打扫得干干净净、空无一人的教堂。

不少教徒觉得很可惜，那么温柔又漂亮的神父也不是时常能遇见的。

而正是从圣诞节开始，令人害怕的黑帮头头艾瑞克·兰谢尔身边多了一个年轻的男人，他们从不忌讳在旁人面前亲密——有些时候过于亲密了，让艾瑞克的下属们都忍不住偷偷在心里大翻白眼，他们向来杀伐果断的老大总是笑得露出鲨鱼牙，这在以前是不可能发生的事情。

虽然老大和他的男朋友看起来是真的很般配，但是没人想要每天都沐浴在被闪瞎眼睛的危险之中吧？

总而言之，这座城市里多了一个绝对不能碰的男人，这是艾瑞克的伙伴甚至是对手们都一致达成的共识。

如果你不知道是谁，那为了自己的小命，这里有一些很实用的提示——那个男人有着一双如大海一般的蓝色眼睛，看起来软软的棕色卷发，还有，他笑起来很好看。


	17. 狼万 X 兔查/半人半兽/ABO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 森林里来了一个新邻居

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 要素过多警告/不要在意生殖隔离反正都半人半兽了OTL  
> 兽化➕ABO的抽梗

森林里新来了一匹狼。  
没人知道他是从哪里来的，这匹狼好像是在某一天就突然出现在了森林外围，他并不打扰森林里的其他居民，总是独来独往。这很奇怪，狼是群居习性，他们按理来说不会喜欢独自生活，而这座森林里并没有狼群。  
查尔斯在采浆果的路上偶然见到了他。那匹英俊的狼在森林北边修缮起了石屋，就这么住了下来。他们的森林不常有外来者，查尔斯一开始只是出于好奇才趴在树后面悄悄偷偷看，他观察了独狼一天、两天、三天……后来他干脆包揽了兔子们采集浆果的工作，就为了来看看这位森林里的迷人新邻居。  
独狼拥有线条流畅的手臂肌肉、健壮有力的大腿、毛色漂亮的大尾巴、警觉灵敏的狼耳朵，他在劈柴的时候会把麻布衣服系在腰间，查尔斯猜想在布料下面他一定也有形状完美的腹肌。  
这匹狼肯定狼群里的Alpha。  
而查尔斯只不过是一只毛茸茸的小兔子，有长耳朵和一小团尾巴，还有软软的肚子和腰，红红的嘴唇，蓝蓝的眼睛，唯一能形容他的形容词就是“可爱”。  
兔子应该是要怕狼的，这是他们的天性。虽然他们已经经过了进化，不再是野蛮时代那样捕食与被捕食的关系，但草食居民和肉食居民依然不太会有太密切的来往——所以查尔斯觉得自己一定是疯了。  
他想要和那只狼说话。也许不只是说话，查尔斯很好奇对方的故事，他从外面来，一定知道很多查尔斯不知道的事情……一只狼会愿意和一只兔子做朋友吗？  
“一定不会吧。”  
查尔斯这样泄气地想着，把采到的浆果放到小篮子里，长耳朵耸拉了下来，尾巴随着走路的动作轻微抖动。他总有一天能找到好办法和狼说上话的，他会酿好喝的梅子酒，说不定狼会喜欢呢……那他得采一些新鲜的梅子回去才行。小兔子四下张望，发现在一个稍微有些陡峭的斜坡下面长着一颗很漂亮的梅子树，上面的梅子饱满红润，看起来就是酿酒的好材料。查尔斯的耳朵“咻”地直立了起来，有了那些梅子，他就可以做出能当作见面礼的酒了。  
兔子又高兴了起来，小心翼翼地扶着树桩顺着斜坡往下滑，小短腿努力地往下伸，想踏上坚实的泥土。  
“啊！”  
他身上的好运没有维持多久，在查尔斯的脚尖马上就要碰到地面的时候，另一边却突然一脚踏空，小兔爪在空中抓了两下，但他什么也没有抓到——查尔斯咕噜噜滚下山坡，白色的毛毛滚得脏脏的，这一摔可不轻，兔子在坡脚下晕了过去，长耳朵垂在旁边，浆果滚得到处都是。  
他的最后一个念头竟然是，他没有采到那些梅子。

当查尔斯再次恢复意识的时候，他发现自己并没有睡在坚硬的泥土地里，而是躺在柔软的织物上，身上还盖着温暖的毛毯。他拉起毯子看了看，身上的衣服虽然被刮坏了，但是还是整齐地穿在身上，裸露在外的毛毛也已经被擦干净，恢复了洁白松软的样子。  
他稍微观察了一下四周，意识自己是在一座石屋里，窗外的天已经完全黑了，屋子里的火炉劈劈啪啪地响，舒适又干燥。  
是谁救了自己？小兔子的耳朵支棱起来，往传来响动的隔壁房间转了转，他还没来得及跳下床，就看到那位新邻居手上拿着他的浆果篮走了进来，看到醒转的兔子只是轻轻地点了点头，一副没什么表情的样子：“你醒了。”  
天天天天呐是那匹狼！查尔斯拼命忍住把耳朵拉下来挡住脸的冲动，他在心里预演了好几遍的开场白全部被忘光光，连说话都稍微结巴了起来：“你、你……啊，是你救了我吗？我叫查尔斯！”  
“我看到你倒在坡脚下面。”独狼看起来不想再多说，但兔子仍然睁着蓝蓝的圆眼睛期待地看着自己，他只好补充道，“我叫艾瑞克。”  
这只兔子看起来一点也不怕他。狼现在已经不会捕食兔子并把他们当作晚餐吃掉了，不过这并不代表艾瑞克会对兔子多友善，更别说他是一只独来独往习惯了的狼，他只是——他早发现这只兔子几乎每天都来偷偷看他，好像是想找他说话又不敢。这种软乎乎的生物不可能躲得开狼的敏锐直觉，只不过兔子对他毫无威胁性看起来又不会找他麻烦，他也就着由他去。  
艾瑞克并不想和任何人产生关联。他不明白为什么自己在看到兔子孤零零地躺在地上的时候会想要把他带回家，帮对方把白白软软的毛擦干净，还把掉在地上的浆果也捡回来，甚至还洗好了放到篮子里……也许他只是不想看到有别的动物在他家门口受伤。  
“艾瑞克，谢谢你救了我。”查尔斯的心砰砰跳，新邻居的声音比他想象得还要好听，“我应该怎么报答你呢？”  
“不用。你要是没有受伤的话，明天早上起来就回家吧。别再到这附近来了，这里的地势对于兔子来说很危险。”艾瑞克把篮子放到桌上，他有意地将利爪收了起来，毕竟狼在体型上就比兔子要大上不少，而且兔子应该天生是怕肉食动物的爪子的。  
听到这话，查尔斯的兔耳朵一下子就可怜兮兮地垂了下去，艾瑞克就那么想赶他走吗？还是他觉得一只兔子帮不上什么忙？  
这绝对是偏见！  
“我会做很多事情！我会酿酒，我会做可以提高清洁效率的皂角，我也会做家务，在换毛季换下来的毛毛保暖性很好，我还能生小宝宝……”  
呃，等一下，最后一项是怎么回事？艾瑞克被兔子的话弄得一愣，竟然跟着问了下去：“你怎么生？我以为你是……雄性？”  
“我是Omega，Omega的雄性兔子是可以怀孕的。”

***  
在查尔斯的兔生当中从没有过那么丢脸的事情。他真的搞不懂自己为什么会对艾瑞克说那个……虽然他说的的确是真的，不过他就在几个小时之前才刚和艾瑞克说上第一句话啊！  
真是太糟糕了，艾瑞克一定觉得他是一只奇怪的兔子。事实上在那段对话之后他就马上把自己埋进了床里，将身上的毯子拉到头顶，感觉整只兔都要尴尬得烧起来了。艾瑞克好像在他身后无语地站了一会儿，然后把炉火调暗一些就离开了房间，但查尔斯根本不想转过头去确认。  
他抢了狼的房间，其实艾瑞克没必要把床铺让给他的，他的邻居是一只很好的狼，他只是没有勇气再和艾瑞克搭话了。  
明天一大早他就会悄悄地离开，他还能找到机会和艾瑞克做朋友吗？查尔斯在床上翻来覆去，睡得一点也不安稳，他脑子里一刻不停地在想艾瑞克，这张床一定是Alpha狼平时睡的地方，兔子的小鼻子一吸一吸，肺腔里不知不觉就充满了Alpha的味道。  
“嗯……”  
这股味道让他觉得有些焦躁，他把脸埋进艾瑞克的枕头又深吸了几口气，蜷在被子里忍耐了好一会儿，实在是忍不住了，才用腿悄悄夹住被子，慢慢动着腰，轻轻磨蹭起来。兔子是很容易发情的生物，查尔斯没有和其他任何兔子结为伴侣，发情的时候一般是靠自慰度过的，他还没学会要如何忍耐发情的冲动。而他现在就这样直接而且彻底地接触另一个具有绝对侵略性物种的Alpha的气味，汹涌而来的热量让兔子的那一小团尾巴都在轻轻抖动，他有些控制不住了。  
毫无疑问，查尔斯非常喜欢艾瑞克的信息素。床单被他蹭得乱乱的，他光是磨被子就把自己磨到硬得不行，更糟糕的是他难以启齿的部位开始流出黏黏腻腻的甜水，蜜液洇透了他的裤子，不算细腻的布料贴在查尔斯的大腿上，把他那里的白色兔毛也弄湿了。  
“啊……艾瑞克……”  
今夜他第一次拥有了非常具体的性幻想对象，幻想一个刚认识的Alpha不是什么礼貌的行为，更别说他现在还睡在对方的床上，枕着对方的枕头，盖着对方的被子……他会把这些都弄脏的，艾瑞克会发现他到底在这里干了什么，艾瑞克——  
查尔斯咬着嘴唇拽下自己的裤子，握住了腿间翘起的性器，那里被前液弄得又湿又滑，他收紧手心上下套弄了几下，细小电流似的快感马上顺着尾椎往上窜，小兔子的耳朵紧紧贴在后脑上，耳朵尖尖用力绷着，还在微微颤抖。对于阴茎的抚弄并不能满足发情的Omega，他在这种时候总是会流很多的水，如果他再不想办法堵住那个已经湿透了的部位的话，整张床一定都会被他毁掉的。  
Omega只好拉开被子，跪趴在床上，向后伸手去摸一片泥泞的穴口，黏黏的体液多到能顺着他的手掌往下流，兔子吓了一跳，急忙往里面插进一根手指，发出一声糟糕至极的水声。  
“不行、呜……堵不住……”  
吃到了手指小穴又涌出更多体液，查尔斯急得抓紧了床单，但那个还没有充分扩张的地方一下子没办法插进去两根，兔子只好用力用手指操自己，他的本能告诉他只要弄得舒服了他就能吞得下更大的东西，被他的动作插出来的蜜水溅湿了他那团小小的尾巴，把原本柔软干净的绒毛沾成了一绺一绺、很不体面的样子。腿间高高翘起的性器也在抽插中小幅度甩动，透明的前液滴滴答答地落在床单上，查尔斯咬着枕头的一角，口水和自己玩得爽了的生理性泪水把枕面弄得一塌糊涂，他自己都不知道自己有没有叫出声，直到听到门口有动静才稍微回过了神。  
“……你在干什么？”  
他看到Alpha站在房间门口，吓得浑身一抖，没有经过爱抚的性器猝不及防地一跳，就这么直接射了，兔子急忙去捂住自己的胯间，但还是有兜不住的精液挤出他的指缝淌了出来。  
他竟然……竟然在艾瑞克面前高潮了！

***  
艾瑞克是被一阵颤抖的呻吟和甜腻的气味弄醒的。作为一只在夜里也很警觉的狼，艾瑞克的睡眠其实一直不算深，更别说他的房间里现在睡着一只兔子。倒不是说兔子有什么可担心的，只是……离他那么近的地方（对于艾瑞克来说，外屋和卧室之间的几米绝对算是非常近的距离）睡着别人，他还是有些不习惯。查尔斯是和他说话的第一只兔子，即使他们的对话以“雄性Omega兔子会怀孕”这种莫名其妙的话题为结束，查尔斯依然是这个森林里唯一一只对他表现出友善的动物。  
所以把卧室让给他一晚上也没什么大不了的，他们只需要相安无事地度过一晚上就行。  
——反正绝对不是像现在这样，他打开卧室的门，看到小兔子以一个只能用淫荡来形容的姿势翘着屁股射脏了他的床单，双腿打开，还有一根手指正插在滴着水的小穴里，浑身上下都散发出求欢的信息，但又瞪着无辜的眼睛看着他，还用带着气声的嗓音软软地叫他的名字。  
“艾瑞克，你……你怎么……”  
最麻烦的是，Alpha的阴茎因为查尔斯半张的、发红的嘴唇和微微露出的粉色舌尖而在裤裆里狠狠一抽。  
他对着查尔斯——一只雄性的Omega小兔子，勃起了。

“你发情了。”  
艾瑞克马上理解了眼前的状况，他待过的狼群里只有雌性Omega，他之前是不知道其他动物当中有没有雄性的Omega，但查尔斯的样子和味道明显就是进入了发情状态，一副湿漉漉的、准备好挨操的模样。  
属于Alpha的捕猎本能在他的血液里叫嚣。  
查尔斯看着艾瑞克被高高顶起的裤子，悄悄咽了口口水，伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，抖着嗓子说：“你看起来真的好大……”  
艾瑞克的理智就是在这一秒钟断线的，兔子实在是不应该这样引诱他的捕猎者，狼走到床边，查尔斯被Alpha猛地扣住腰往后拉的时候脑子里都还是一团不清不楚的浆糊。  
狼比兔子整整大上一圈，艾瑞克投下的阴影都能把查尔斯完全盖住，他只要轻轻一伸手，小兔子就被他整个按在了床上。  
“兔子发起情来都是这样吗？看到大的就想要？”艾瑞克的声音又低又哑，Omega觉得这样的声线简直是性感极了，狼的声音听起来不是很高兴，查尔斯赶紧澄清：“不是！我只是……只是没想到狼的会有那么大！”  
“放松。”  
“嗯……”  
无论作为狼还是Alpha，艾瑞克无疑都是位于食物链顶端的上位者。Omega被信息素压得耳朵都塌塌的，只能翘着屁股去贴放在自己臀瓣上的那只手，把穴里流出来的蜜水弄得艾瑞克整只手掌都是，想要摩擦Alpha手心的薄茧以得到一些聊胜于无的慰藉。  
艾瑞克把他发抖的小尾巴往上拨，用手心包住那一团小毛团揉捏挤弄，兔子发出一声又细又腻的喘息，深粉色的穴口湿得更厉害了。他自己弄的时候从来没有这样玩过自己的尾巴！  
“你喜欢被摸这里？”Alpha边拨弄兔子的尾巴边试探着往滴着水的穴里插进了一根手指，他细心地收起爪子，一点一点地往里面挤，他的动作没有收到任何阻碍，欲求不满的小穴简直是主动在吞手指，好像生怕他突然改变主意抽出去一样。  
“喜、喜欢……”  
兔子被摸得浑身又酥又麻，他从不知道尾巴也是敏感带，他现在只想要艾瑞克再多摸摸他的小毛团。他主动用尾巴去蹭对方的手掌，Alpha的信息素让他每一寸肌肉都软了下来，艾瑞克又增加了一根手指，这比他自己做的时候还容易，两根手指用力进出翻弄，搅出一阵潮湿的咕唧声，光用听的就知道Omega有多么渴望能有更大的东西狠狠操进去。  
Alpha拉下自己的裤子，尺寸夸张的硬物打在查尔斯圆圆的臀瓣上，激起一层小小的肉浪。我需要它，我需要艾瑞克的东西，查尔斯头脑发晕地想着，我需要它堵住那个一直流水流个不停的小洞。  
发情中的兔子脑中只剩下了交合这一个想法，根本顾不上什么规矩和得体，塌着腰、翘高屁股想用后面那个小肉洞去套住Alpha的阴茎，但他太湿太滑了，套了几次都最多只能把饱胀的冠头套进去就又滑了出来，来回几次，反而弄得艾瑞克骂了几句脏话。  
“别动！”  
狼按住他的腰，性器陷在两片又柔又软的臀瓣中间，整根都快被查尔斯的甜水浇透了。他抵上Omega的穴口，颤抖着的软肉被撑开，然后马上紧紧地裹了上来，不断翕合吮吸，就像是在嘬吻他龟头的小嘴。艾瑞克挺腰又慢又重地往里操，扣着Omega的腰将他拉着往自己的胯上钉，狼的阴茎对兔子来说真的有些超出范围，查尔斯的每一寸褶皱好像都能被辗平，里面的每一处敏感点都能被既狠又准地擦过，兔子在他的阴茎上胡乱哀求着轻点慢点，只是被进入前面就又射出一股小小的体液。  
“太里面了……太……呜！”  
被整只覆住的兔子显得更小了，艾瑞克低下身子去亲查尔斯的耳朵尖，那里已经被情欲激成一种可爱的粉色，颤颤的等着别人安抚。  
“别怕，查尔斯。”Alpha的味道变得柔和起来，他扳过查尔斯的脸和他接吻，把他整个搂在怀里，体位的变化让粗硬的凶器进入了更深的地方，艾瑞克就抵在生殖腔的入口小幅度轻轻顶弄，好像打定主意要把那里磨开。  
查尔斯还从来没有被进入过那么深的地方，但发情期的本能在促使他完全敞开，他想要Alpha的精液想得不行，他拼命张开腿想让艾瑞克进的再深一些，讨好地主动送上自己的舌头，独狼掐着他腿根的手用力收紧，力度大到第二天一定会留下几道痕迹。  
艾瑞克再也忍耐不了了，兔子的暖穴就像是一个紧紧的肉套子，咬得他头皮都在发麻。他狠狠地撞了进去，胯骨撞在大腿上发出“啪”的一声，Alpha死死把查尔斯压在床上，又深又快地操干进生殖腔，那一圈软肉就和柔软湿滑的舌头一样舔着他茎身上凸起的青筋，就想要他把最后一滴精液也射在兔子的生殖腔里。  
查尔斯实在是跪不住了，身后的Alpha每顶他一下他就滑一截，又被艾瑞克拉着腿根拉回来接着狠狠地进入，他语无伦次地哭求着“不要了不行了”或者是“就是那里好舒服”之类的鬼话，腿间的囊袋又再一次变得鼓鼓的，艾瑞克好像知道他腾不出空来，贴心地伸手过去替他揉捏那两个鼓胀的小球，但就是不碰他发着抖的性器。  
“忍不住了，我又要……嗯！”  
生殖腔再次被重重地顶入，查尔斯这次光靠里面的快感就全线溃败，他第二次射了精，高潮就像是直接在他脑子里炸开那样，爽得他差点连尖叫也发不出来，只能浑身软软地瘫在艾瑞克身下，任由对方深深地埋在他里面低吼着成了结。这结太大了，把小兔子的整个生殖腔都撑得满满当当，因为彻底的高潮而分泌出的滑液全部浇到艾瑞克胀大的结上，他射得又急又多，Alpha揉着查尔斯的肚子，想看看有没有把那里射得涨起来。  
“我会被你标记吗，兔子能不能生狼的宝宝？”  
查尔斯迷迷糊糊的，他是一只很爱读书的兔子，他从来没有看到过书里有教过类似的事情，但他就是……就是很想待在艾瑞克身边：“我可以回去问问汉克，他是一只蓝色毛毛的猫头鹰，是我们森林里最聪明的动物……”  
“查尔斯，明天早上别走了，留下来好吗？”艾瑞克还把自己埋在查尔斯身体里面，他不是那种随便的狼，他也许——早在他发现查尔斯在躲起来看他的时候，就没办法再将这只兔子当作陌生人来看待了。  
“我本来也没想走。”兔子抖抖耳朵，“我想给你酿梅子酒，我想了很多开场白……”  
查尔斯思考了一会儿，又凑上去亲了亲狼的嘴唇，对他眨眨眼。  
“也许我们不用回去问汉克也可以，多做几次不就知道了吗？”


	18. 拍卖会➕微道具调教/ABO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 万万在拍卖会中把查查买回了家

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 新春快乐！明年也要搞EC！！除夕吃肉～  
> 有调教内容，可能需要慎入

“接下来，我将为各位展示本日的最后一件拍品。”

站在展品旁边的司仪穿着黑色制服，戴着白手套，语气平稳，几乎没有什么起伏，显得冷静又专业。聚光灯打在圆形的展示台上，观众席的灯光就被衬得很昏暗，所有人的注意力都因此集中到了压轴的那件拍品上。

“白人男性Omega，24岁，褐色卷发，蓝色瞳孔。”司仪接着说，弯腰抬起被皮质束缚具绑着、被迫跪坐在天鹅绒垫子上男人的下巴。旁边的大屏幕把这一动作放大得清清楚楚，男人的嘴上勒着黑色口球，这让他的嘴唇显得很红润，看起来很适合被用来进行某项活动。Omega被固定着动弹不得，只能随着司仪的动作左右转头，好让台下的买主们看清楚他的脸——他有一张非常漂亮的脸蛋，说明他也有着不低的起拍价格。

“身体健康，无任何隐疾，没有经过调教。”

司仪仍旧扳着男人的脸，拿出一个小瓶子在他鼻尖晃了晃，Omega徒劳地想要挣脱对方的钳制，却只是坐实了拍品陈述中“未经调教”的描述，毕竟已经被调教过的Omega通常会更乖一些。

有一些买主就是愿意为没有调教过的Omega付出更高的价钱。

“呜……”

刚才吸入的气体开始发挥作用了，Omega裸露的皮肤轻轻泛出一点粉色，在深色皮具的衬托下非常好看。他不安地扭动身体，司仪拉住他脖子上的项圈迫使他弓起身子挺起胸，嫩粉的乳尖和大开腿根处的某个部位就能更清晰地被台下的人一览无余地看到。

那个小瓶子里不知道装的是什么，药效来得很快，Omega的身体没有丝毫预兆地就亢奋起来，漂亮的（也许应该再加上可爱）的性器直直地翘在空气里，露出圆润粉嫩的冠头，连腿间属于Omega的穴缝也隐隐约约泛出一些湿意。

“性欲及性功能正常。”

司仪最后说，放开了项圈，回到拍卖台上，打开放在上面的拍卖文件。Omega此时已经只能发着抖趴在天鹅绒上，等待着那个将他一锤定音的买主。

“起拍价是……”

Omega不知道他最后被卖了多少钱，他在锤子落下来之前就在药物的作用之下晕了过去。

查尔斯·泽维尔只是一个再普通不过的大学教授，除了因为学术能力优秀而稍微年轻了一些之外，他和同事们并无区别，Omega本来一辈子也不会与这种违法的地下交易扯上什么关系——如果他没有一个嗜赌成性的继兄的话。凯恩来找他帮忙的时候查尔斯没有提高警惕，因为他实在是没想到对方会把他骗到这种地方来，等他反应过来就一切都已经晚了。

“一个年轻好看又没有被标记过的Omega能值很多钱”，这是拍卖行的人评估之后对他下的评价。无论他愿不愿意听，还有专门的“工作人员”好心地教了他一些可以取悦买主的技巧，说是“这会让你好过一些”。

他的人身自由完全被剥夺了。查尔斯气愤于现在还有如此明目张胆的人口拍卖，可是他同时也觉得很害怕。

他不知道自己要面对的是什么。

直到他睁开眼睛，看到了他的“买主”。

查尔斯醒过来，发现自己依然是睡在地上，只不过地板上铺着柔软的地毯，所以他感觉不到冷。那个Alpha坐在皮质沙发里居高临下地看着他，查尔斯努力撑起身子，他原来反绑在背后的双手已经被解开了，束缚具还挂在他身上，他的腿也合不拢，只能勉强跪起来。

他不认识面前这个男人，对方穿着得体的灰色四件套，甚至连领带都打得好好的，利落的短发、灰绿色的眼睛，看起来很冷淡，但是长得非常英俊。是那种如果在更正常的场合之下，查尔斯说不定会试着上去搭讪的类型。

“你可花了我不少钱，希望你能让我觉得物有所值。”男人的声音很沉，边说边用一点灰尘都没有的黑色皮鞋尖抬起查尔斯的脸，查尔斯只能看到他西装裤下露出的穿着袜子的脚踝。

“嗯唔……！”

Omega很想反驳一句什么，嘴里的口球却让他的任何动静听起来都像是糟糕的、意味不明的呜咽，刚才药物的作用一定还没有消退，查尔斯硬得难受，不由自主地想要靠过去蹭一蹭Alpha的小腿。他只能保持半跪的姿势，一往前挪地毯的绒毛就扫过他濡湿的穴口，一阵麻痒的快感像是电流一样窜过他的尾椎，查尔斯忍不住又动腰磨了两下，把身下那一小片松软的地毯绒毛粘成一绺一绺的。

他已经很久没有过稳定的关系，在Omega的特殊时期一直是靠按时按量地吃抑制剂或者是用一些无伤大雅的小玩具来度过的，但现在他陷入药物引发的类发情状态里，而且身边就有一个Alpha，他除了“想要靠近一点”脑袋里就没剩下什么别的东西了。

“看来你很擅长自己玩。”男人盯着他看了一会儿，把腿收了回去。查尔斯抬起头，蓝色的眼睛已经带上了被情欲裹挟的湿意，戴着口球的嘴巴闭不上也合不拢，他只能拼命吞咽，口水弄得嘴唇湿漉漉的，就像是正在等着什么东西塞进去一样。

Alpha撑着下巴，把脚边的一箱东西往查尔斯那边踢了踢，又再次靠进沙发里，用一种在说“把这份文件给我送过来”一般的语气说：“拿里面的东西自己弄。”

Omega下意识地往箱子里看了一眼，摇着头往后缩，他知道那些是什么东西，在接受“指导”的时候他都有看过，很多买主喜欢自己调教买下的Omega，这些东西就是——

“做。”男人用上了命令的口吻，空气中Alpha信息素的味道陡然变得具有侵略性了起来。查尔斯模糊地呻吟了一声，这种时候服从Alpha的本能好像是刻在Omega最隐秘的基因里，他只好跪趴着上前去，从箱子里拿出了一对比他平时整理文件用的小夹子大不了多少的乳夹。

这已经是里面最正常的东西了，查尔斯看着里面尺寸夸张、带着凸起的假阴茎和一串拉珠、还有锁精环和尿道塞，连手都在发抖。

他用小夹子夹住自己的乳头，乳夹里面不知道是什么构造，刚把微微挺起来的奶尖捏住就像一张小嘴一般吸了上去，将整个凸起连同小小的乳晕都一起包裹在了里面。查尔斯不是一个爱运动的人，他伏案工作惯了，胸口大概要比一般男性Omega都要鼓胀和白软一些，被乳夹一夹就显得更大了几分，他在Alpha的注视下把两边的乳头都乖乖夹好，鼓鼓的胸口给人一种进入哺乳初期的错觉，仿佛多揉一揉挤一挤就能吸出奶汁。

Omega轻轻呜呜哼叫着看向Alpha，眼睛里带着一些哀求的意味，他真的希望男人不要再让他用剩下的东西了，那都是他平常连拿都不敢拿的玩意。Alpha赞许地摸了摸他的脸，下达了下一步的指令：“锁精环和尿道塞，选一个。我建议你认真仔细地挑选，我不希望你再弄脏我的地毯。”

查尔斯又咽了一口口水，脑袋里嗡嗡响，他知道要是不照做的话这样的折磨就不会结束。可是……他怎么可能知道是要用尿道塞还是锁精环？他想起接受指导的时候有人和他说过……什么来着？

“初次接受调教最好使用尿道塞，因为你要忍受的不只是射精冲动。”

他晕晕乎乎的脑袋还没有想清楚自己还需要忍受其他的什么东西，查尔斯只想着如果照做了Alpha说不定就会放过他，他握住腿间湿乎乎的性器撸动两下，用拇指抹开冠头上黏着的前液，铃口微微开合，又挤出一点点透明的液体。

本来应该用来握笔的手拿起尿道塞，Omega把顶端的小球抵在尿道口，咬着嘴唇一点一点地往里推。

“呜呜……嗯……”

他只往里面推了一小段就受不了了。最敏感的内芯被撑开、被挤压、被摩擦，本来应该是出来东西的地方硬生生被硬物侵入，查尔斯觉得这根东西根本没办法堵住他，铃口的边缘有几滴白浊挤了出来，热流从被折磨的肉芯一直往身体深处窜，他连胯骨都在轻微地颤抖。

“求、唔……”

口球让他说不出完整的一句话，被握在手心里的器官没有因为疼痛而软下去，Omega的穴口反而更湿了，因为Alpha说不能再弄脏地毯他也不敢动，绒毛在入口处似有似无地挠弄，他就僵在那里轻轻抽噎，看起来可怜极了。

不知道是不是他这幅样子总算是引起了Alpha的一点恻隐之心，男人没再强迫他把尿道塞往里塞，而是大发慈悲一般地说：“好了，就先这样吧。现在用那根假阴茎，你知道该怎么做。”

他说着很下流的词，但语气却一点也不猥亵，甚至还带着性感的嘶哑。查尔斯松了一口气，他生怕男人反悔，急忙从箱子里拿出那根表面有仿真的青筋凸起的假阳具，含着半截尿道塞的器官随着他的动作抖了两抖，看起来比整根塞进去还要糟糕。

也许用了这个他的买主就能满意了。他不知道，查尔斯读过很多书，但没有一本书说过Omega的调教应该到哪里结束，他只有在心里祈祷。他先是试了试从正面来，但束缚器和身前还翘着的阴茎让他根本无从用力，查尔斯只好俯身趴在地毯上，塌了腰翘起屁股，想把假阳具从后面塞进自己的穴口。

“啊、嗯——”

硅胶的冠头挤开入口处的软肉的时候，查尔斯发出了一声完全无法抑制的呻吟，那里是Omega全身上下最敏感的地方，而他已经不记得上次有东西进去是哪年哪月了，自从得到大学的教职之后他简直就是在和学术谈恋爱。一下子要吃进去那么大的东西有些困难，他只好一深一浅地用假阳具操自己，脸完全埋在了地毯里，因为长时间带着口球而无法合拢的下巴又酸又胀，眼泪和口水漏了一样地流——他还是把地毯弄得一塌糊涂了。

等查尔斯总算把整根东西都塞到自己的穴口里，他浑身都出了一层薄汗，他实在是没力气了，但又没办法完全趴下，那半截尿道塞还把他吊在不上不下的高空，如果不是铃口里塞着东西，他一定在塞玩具的时候就已经射了。

“做得很好。”Alpha说，从上衣口袋里掏出口袋里掏出一个开关，查尔斯还在努力适应他刚刚弄进身体里的东西，男人就一下子把开关打开了。

“唔啊啊——！”

查尔斯感到有一吨C4炸药在眼皮后面炸开，他从喉咙里压出一声尖叫，简直都要分不清他到底是爽还是痛苦——快感太多了，乳头上夹着的乳夹和后面的假阳具同时震动起来，甚至连阴茎里塞着的尿道塞也是。刺激实在是太多太恐怖，Omega前面被堵住射不出什么东西，穴里却像是失禁一样往外涌出渴望交合的滑液，顺着大腿滴滴答答往下流，他的腿根触电般抖个不停，在那一瞬间查尔斯觉得他一定会成为因为无处可去的高潮而死掉的第一人。

还好Alpha只过了几秒钟就把开关再次按下，查尔斯脱力地倒在地上，小小地打着哭隔。他的买主不知道又按了哪个按钮，一直卡着他后脑的口球固定带“嗒”地一声打开，口球滚落在一边，他一下子闭不上嘴巴，粉色的舌尖搭在唇边，看起来可怜又淫荡。

“你叫什么名字？”男人问他，“真正的名字。”

“查……查尔斯。”Omega下意识地顺从回答，他现在根本就没力气再做什么反抗。

“你可以叫我艾瑞克。”Alpha说，查尔斯整整反应了三秒才明白过来男人刚刚是把名字告诉了自己。

“艾瑞克……”他试着叫了一声，男人冲他点点头，把玩着手中的开关，这个动作让查尔斯浑身一紧。

“你现在可以选择，”艾瑞克把手肘放在沙发背上，抚摸着开关的按钮，“从过来给我口交，或者是我再打开开关之间选。”

查尔斯一愣，艾瑞克的表情实在是坦然过了头，怎么会有人能用这么淡定的脸说出那么下流的话？

“选好了吗？”Alpha的拇指指腹轻轻按在按钮上，查尔斯赶紧回答：“我——我选给你口交！”

教授还不习惯把那么直白的词直接说出来，中间差点咬到自己的舌头，但他现在戴着乳夹，阴茎和穴口里还塞着尿道塞和假阳具，整个人又淫靡得没有一点说服力。

艾瑞克对他招招手，查尔斯爬起来往前挪了两步，跪在了他的膝盖之间，Alpha解开了皮带扣之后就停下了动作，于是查尔斯只好伸出手去，想把他的裤链拉下来。

“不许用手。”他又说，教授只好张开那张本应用来传递知识的嘴巴，用牙齿和舌头艰难地把艾瑞克裤子上的纽扣解开，又叼住拉链，好不容易才把它拉了下来。艾瑞克的内裤已经是鼓囊囊的一包了，Omega喉结动了动，觉得布料下面的东西恐怕和那根假阳具不相上下——也许还要更大一些？

查尔斯又把他的内裤咬着脱了下来，还好男人很配合，拉下内裤的时候艾瑞克的阴茎就戳在查尔斯的脸颊边，他刚才的疑问得到了回答：艾瑞克的的确要比他后面塞着的那根还要大。

“含进去。”

艾瑞克的声音终于带上了一丝情欲的气息，查尔斯偏过头，努力从冠头处开始往嘴里吞，属于Alpha的气味浓得让他头晕眼花，他其实不常给别人做这个，就连以前的男朋友都很少。

取悦买主的技巧……他的确被教过一些，查尔斯的确是一个无可救药的高材生，这种时候还能模模糊糊地想起他当时并不想听的东西。他像小猫舔水那样舔过嘴里东西上凸起的经络，上下动着头颅，然后用舌尖去戳顶端那个带着麝香味的小孔。后穴里夹着的假阳具在他前后的动作中跟着摇摇晃晃，轻轻重重地磨着里面敏感的地方，查尔斯只好又把它夹得紧了一些，前面还被塞住的阴茎又酸又胀，他脑子里只剩下了“想要射出来”和“他必须好好给艾瑞克口交”这两件事。

Alpha的鼻息终于粗重起来，他摸着查尔斯后脑，把他往自己的腿间压，直到Omega发出吞咽不及的呜咽时才放开了他。

“坐上来，查尔斯。”

艾瑞克拉着Omega的手臂将他拉得直起身子，双手从他的肋下穿过，用一个面对面拥抱的姿势将他弄到了自己腿上，并且还顺便把他后面的假阳具抽出来丢到了一边。查尔斯还没有松上一口气，男人就用他刚才还含在嘴里的那根东西抵上了被玩具撑开、尚且恢复形状的穴口，一挺胯就往里面顶进去了一小半。

“啊、嗯……”

这和冰冷的调教用具不同，Alpha的鼻息喷在他耳边，查尔斯甚至还能感受到阴茎在穴里轻轻勃动，艾瑞克一边往里顶一边扳着他的脸和他接吻——此时查尔斯根本没办法反应，买主和自己买下的商品一般是不会接吻的。他整个人都被艾瑞克亲得软了，男人放开他的嘴唇，伸手下去握住他的阴茎，另一只手把开始只塞进去一半的尿道塞接着往里面推。

“不要！”Omega向上一弹，却马上被压制了回去，这一下就完全把身下的那根阴茎整根都坐了进去，尿道塞依然被强硬地往里推，那里从来没有东西进去那么深过，他用来排泄和射精的肉芯热得就快要化掉，仿佛过了一个世纪那么久，那根细棒总算是插到了头，查尔斯觉得自己整个人都被堵住、被塞满，他完全无处可去，只能依靠现在面前的这个Alpha。

“乖，你做得很好。”艾瑞克奖励一般地拿下了夹了许久的乳夹，两颗奶头早已被夹得又红又肿，Alpha稍稍低头温柔地含住一边，把另一边揉在手里抚弄，查尔斯哽咽得更厉害了，他都不知道自己语无伦次地求饶了一些什么，他真的就是忍不住了。艾瑞克在他的胸口上留下吻痕和牙印，扣着他的腰上下耸动，一次一次地把他往胯骨上钉的同时又往上撞，毫不留情地往Omega的生殖腔里操，查尔斯觉得他后面好像已经被操得高潮了，不然怎么解释他就像是坏掉的水龙头一样地在流水？咕叽咕叽的水声简直响到夸张的程度，Alpha的阴茎好几次都因为他太湿了滑了出来，但在下一次就会既准又狠地再次操进去，甚至会溅出一些小小的水花。

但查尔斯需要射精，男性Omega是需要射精的。他不如Alpha那么高，完全是被对方整个人怀里操，Omega只能拼命绞紧埋在穴里的性器，讨好般地把头埋在Alpha肩膀上蹭，带着哭腔断断续续地哀求对方“求你了我真的好想射”和“再不射就要坏掉了”。

艾瑞克的西装已经被他的眼泪津液和体液毁得七七八八，不过Alpha好像一点也不在乎，查尔斯身上只有一点聊胜于无的皮质束缚带的遮挡，而艾瑞克除了被他用嘴拉开的裤链之外还穿戴得整整齐齐。

查尔斯第一次知道原来快感可以多到让他止不住眼泪的程度，他想努力吞咽下哭泣的呜咽声，但每次又被体内搅动顶弄的阴茎勾出拔高的哽咽。原本冷漠的买主动作越来越用力和没有章法，艾瑞克扣住他的腰，手心收紧到第二天上面肯定会留下清晰的指痕，他的臀瓣也一定在一下重过一下的撞击中被磨红了——他完全被操弄得一塌糊涂，这种坐入的姿势实在是插得太深了，查尔斯简直有种他的整个世界都被钉在了身下这个Alpha阴茎上的错觉。

艾瑞克还在揉着他被尿道塞塞满、憋得颤抖发红的性器，Omega边抹眼泪边抬头，想再求对方几声，求他把那个东西拿出来，却意想不到地看到了艾瑞克充满欲望的表情。比起刚见面时候的平静，现在Alpha的脸上满是凶狠的占有欲和危险到要命的性感，打在查尔斯脸颊边的喘息混合着侵略性的信息素味道，仿佛是突然在他小腹里烧了一把火，查尔斯浑身狠狠地抽搐了一下，生殖腔里涌出一股热液，全部都浇在了埋在里面的阴茎上。

Alpha将他死死按在怀里，操进生殖腔成了结，猛地把折磨了他许久的尿道塞拔了出来，查尔斯被堵住无处可去的前液几乎是跟着往外涌，细棒擦过内里的奇异触感弄得他又疼又爽，可怜的性器在对方手心里一直跳，只是流水，还是没办法射出东西来。

艾瑞克最后轻轻替他套弄了几下那根已经敏感到极点的阴茎，他才咬着对方的肩膀颤抖着迎来了今夜的第一次射精高潮。拔出的塞子就像是把他体内的什么东西也戳漏了一样，查尔斯以前根本不知道自己可以射那么多，他完全没办法控制长在自己身上的这根器官，直到他把精液射空，甚至还忍不住颤抖着滴出几滴淡黄色的液体之后，饱受蹂躏的阴茎才慢慢软了下去。

好了，他现在知道“要忍受的不只是射精冲动”到底是什么意思了，艾瑞克的西装也完全没救了，上好材质的布料被洇得透透的，完全分不清是艾瑞克的精液从他的穴口里流了出来还是他自己射的漏的哭的各种液体。

“我接下来要带你去洗澡。”艾瑞克摸着他的背，好像是在安抚哭得肩膀一抽一抽的Omega，在他耳边轻声说。查尔斯现在根本就站不起来，意识也渐渐从脑袋里抽离出去，他实在是太累了，今晚发生的一切早就抽干了他所有的力气。

他最后好像是被打横抱着离开的，因为他最后的意识是自己窝在一个坚实有力的怀抱当中，属于艾瑞克的气味包裹着他。

艾瑞克把查尔斯身上的束缚具全部取下，轻轻抱着怀里的人，往浴室走去。照理来说他根本就用不着对买来的、唯一用处就是给他操的Omega那么温柔，可能是查尔斯哭着叫他名字的声音太好听——又或者是那双眼睛实在是太蓝了，他本来也没想知道Omega的名字的，但他现在觉得“查尔斯”这个名字真的非常好听。

也许明天可以再多问问这个Omega关于他的别的事情，艾瑞克这样想着，把查尔斯放进了浴缸里。


	19. 水管工万 X教授查

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 睡觉记得关好门

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 给我自己的生贺！！就要搞黄  
> 很古早的被水管工操的梗（。  
> 劳动人民万万弄脏软软香香的查查  
> 就是强上，三观不太正，我的建议是：慎入再慎入啊！！

查尔斯讨厌出差，特别是需要从北半球跑到南半球然后又跑回北半球的那种。但是该死的，在每年的这个时候他都要参加很多学会，要飞到全世界各地的大学去做演讲，说实话，对查尔斯来说，一坐就是十几个小时飞机然后回家还得倒时差这件事比再发表两篇SCI一区的论文还要来的痛苦。

中午12点43分，他好不容易回到家把自己扔到床上，还留在另一个半球的时差让他的头昏昏沉沉的，查尔斯几乎是一沾到枕头就完全睡死了过去。他一定要睡到傍晚，等到肚子饿得不行了再起床，再点一个披萨，边看电视边吃——

但在半个小时之后，他的计划就完全被打破了。查尔斯只听到厨房一阵巨响，他艰难地把自己从床上撕下来，跌跌撞撞地跑进房间一看，发现他洗碗池下面的水管爆开了一条裂缝，正在往外面滋滋地冒水。

查尔斯简直是委屈到欲哭无泪，他找了一块抹布勉强堵住裂口，站在一片狼藉中给自来水公司打电话。

“请您等待二十分钟，我们将派离您最近的维修人员过去。”

声线甜美的接线员向他保证，查尔斯却丝毫没有觉得好过一点，他等着等着又趴在沙发上睡着了，等门铃响起的时候他迷迷糊糊地去开门，迷迷糊糊地把人让进来，只觉得眼皮在疯狂打架。

“泽维尔先生，维修时间大概需要几十分钟。”

啊，这位水管工身材真好，露在外面的肌肉好性感，长得也很辣，他叫什么来着？看看铭牌……嗯，好像是叫艾瑞克……

“哦，好，那就拜托你……了……”

查尔斯真的已经困得不行了，他都不知道自己在想些什么，脑袋里除了‘水管工真火辣’就只有要赶紧再睡一会儿这件事情。他晃晃悠悠地回到卧室就栽倒在了床上，连卧室的门都没有关，抱住枕头就又进入了梦乡。

在讲台上一丝不苟的教授到了自己家的床上当然就不需要再遵守什么规矩，查尔斯的睡相一直不太好，只翻了几次身睡衣就卷到了腰上，连睡裤也被他蹭到只卡着胯骨，如果有人这时候经过卧室门口，就能看到他裸露在外面的腰线和若隐若现的乳首、还有圆润的小半个屁股。

在家里有一个陌生人的情况下，这真的是很危险的举动。

***

查尔斯好像做了一个梦。梦里有人在抚摸他，对方是他超级喜欢的类型，拥有有力的臂膀和结实的腹肌，腰胯看起来就很有力量，就连淡淡的汗味也能让他心跳加快。那人解开他的衣服，带着薄茧的大手先是探进来轻轻揉捏他的胸口，然后变本加厉地用指缝夹住他的乳头开始搓动起来。

他被这阵酥酥麻麻的快感所麻痹，在睡梦中扭动着身体，发出轻微的喘息。乳尖被逗弄到充血挺立，接着被含进温暖的口腔里，舌尖抵住奶粒又重又慢地刷弄，另一边也被手指捏起、用指甲轻轻抠挠。查尔斯的胸口本来就很敏感，这样的挑逗对他来说是有点刺激，他下意识地想往后躲，但对方不依不挠地压上来，他被困在男人和床铺之间，完全无处可躲。

“嗯……啊……”

毫无危机感的教授实在是太困了，但是快感还是很诚实地传进他的脑子里，压着他的男人暂时放过了完全立起的乳头，转而去亲吻他的脖颈。对方好像打定注意要将他还沉睡着的欲望唤醒，手慢慢向下伸进了他的裤子里——在家查尔斯是不穿内裤的，男人按住他胯间微微抬头的器官，用手掌包裹住囊袋搓揉，把本来没什么精神的小球揉到渐渐鼓胀饱满。这力道实在是恰到好处，查尔斯还以为自己是在做那种上不了台面的黏糊糊的春梦：一定是刚才见到的那个水管工实在是太过火辣，他迷糊着想要翻身夹住被子蹭一蹭，却被春梦对象一把握住半硬的性器，不紧不慢地上下套弄撸动，没弄几下就完全挺直了。

“唔、嗯……”

他最近真的忙得脚不沾地，连潦草的自慰都没有，久未发泄过的地方根本就经不起逗弄，在意识还未清醒的时候就擅自流出代表快乐的前液，随着男人的动作把整根器官都粘得湿湿滑滑的。他也好久都没做过那么棒的春梦了，查尔斯忍不住轻轻动腰往前挺胯，跟着对方的节奏抽送自己，薄薄的茧非但没有让他难受，反而有一种轻微的、又甜又辣的刺激。梦里的男人用指腹磨蹭湿红的冠头，突然猛地收紧手心，查尔斯跟着发出一声短促的呻吟，就这么射了出来。

高潮的舒爽就像是柔和的海浪，将他浑身都裹在水中，他在半梦半醒之间好像听到对方用调笑的语气问他为什么那么快，是不是很久没做过这种事情了；查尔斯刚在脑子里反驳了一遍“做春梦才管不了那么多呢”，就感到有人捏住他的下巴，然后吻了上来。

算不上温柔的吻，一股略显强硬的男性气息将他整个人都包了起来，他的下巴被捏住，鼻尖隐约的汗味性感又火辣，是他偶尔比较过分的性幻想里会有的那种……

等、等一下，好像有哪里不对！

对方的动作越来越过分，他的双腿被分开，有人正在抚摸他腿根的嫩肉，手法下流又色情，傻子都知道这种摸法的下一步就是——

他应该要醒了，但刚才的高潮又带走了他仅剩的一点力气，男人直起身，将他的腿拉高架在肩膀上，他好像还听到了皮带扣被解开的金属碰撞声。接着他的臀瓣被向两边扳开，有什么冰冰凉凉的粘稠液体挤在他小穴的周围，又被带着体温的手指抹开，弄得他臀缝里黏黏腻腻的。

“你居然把这种东西放在床上，是不是欠操？”

是了，他枕头底下有一管没用完的润滑剂，他偶尔拿玩具和手指自己玩的时候会用。对方的话模糊地传进他的脑子，查尔斯的脑袋却完全转不动。

他除了发出和小母猫发情时候差不多的哼叫之外做不出其他任何反应，紧致的后穴被大量的润滑液弄的湿得不行，一根手指慢慢插了进去，搅出一些淫荡的水声。查尔斯在情欲和睡意之间被无情拉扯，在第二根和第三根手指插进去的时候睫毛微微颤抖着，只能做出一些本能驱使下的软乎乎的挣扎，还在被睡神纠缠的意识根本不能调动四肢做出什么有效的反抗。

直到手指撤出他的身体，有什么更热更硬更大的东西抵住他的屁股，他的大腿也被压向两边，整个身体都完全对面前的男人敞开，查尔斯才渐渐意识到这肯定不是自己一个湿乎乎的梦境。

尺寸夸张的硬物缓缓顶入又嫩又软的小穴里，他小小地倒吸了一口气，猛然惊醒了过来。

“你……你干什么！快出、出去！”

他反应了好几秒钟才勉强理解了现在的状况，他根本不是在做什么春梦，面前压着他的男人就是刚才自己放进来的那个叫做艾瑞克的水管工！查尔斯睁圆了蓝色的眼睛，就像是什么受惊的小动物一样瞪着眼前的男人，说出来的话却根本没有什么威慑力。

这绝对不能怪他，他双腿大开，刚射过的阴茎微微半勃着塌在一边，大腿上有他自己射出来的精斑，最重要的是……他的屁股还正被艾瑞克插到一半。

男人没有接他的话，而是耸胯用一下深顶回答了他。

“你——”

查尔斯的尖叫硬生生被压在了喉咙里，他的屁股从来没有被那么大的东西进去过，他怀疑就连他能在情趣用品商店买到的最大号的玩具都没有那么大。他连呼吸都梗了一拍，伸手去推艾瑞克的肩膀，却只能摸到对方结实的胸肌，一丁点都推不动。

“怎么这么紧？放松。”

艾瑞克低头咬他的乳头，轻易就在乳晕处留下一排整齐的牙印，查尔斯一下子就委屈得红了眼眶，他根本就反抗不了做惯了力气活的水管工，被男人几下用力的狠顶就捣弄得软了腰，他几乎快被折起来了，咬着嘴唇像是想要骂人的样子，但经过良好教育的教养不允许他说出那个F开头的词。

“你—拔出去—呜……！”

艾瑞克顺着他的话整根抽了出去，马上又狠撞进来，大腿撞击在臀肉上发出响亮的声响，润滑剂被打成泡沫挤了出来，在床单上湿开很大的一片，就像是查尔斯失禁了似的。

“你知道你里面有多热多湿吗？你男朋友多久没有操你了？”水管工按着他发狠地操干，习惯了劳作的手臂非常轻易地就能压制住身下人软绵绵的抗议，汗水滴到查尔斯白软的乳肉上，积在被艾瑞克的手掌揉挤出来的浅浅乳沟里，色情到不可思议。

“我没、没有男朋友……啊！那是我自己弄的时候用的……”

查尔斯也不知道他为什么要和这个混蛋解释，他说出口的瞬间就后悔了。这句话根本就起了反作用，水管工揉着他胸脯的手停了半秒，然后用力捏起他的乳头变本加厉地挤弄，下身的动作也猛然凶猛起来。

“你到底是做什么的，身上那么软？”他喘着粗气疯狂耸胯，查尔斯被顶得呻吟都断了，带着哭腔语无伦次又老实地回答：“我是一个教授……慢一点、求你了……呜！”

他从来都没有像现在那么委屈过，就算他再怎样反抗、再怎样说不要这个男人都不打算放过自己。艾瑞克给他翻了个身，跪爬的姿势可以进到更深的地方，他被男人再次扣着腰从后面顶入的时候颤巍巍地又射了一次，一直蓄在眼眶里的泪水终于掉了下来，查尔斯咬着枕头角发出一声呜咽，边被顶弄得前后耸动边颤抖着射精，精液溅得到处都是。

这几乎是他第一次光被操屁股、一点都没有弄前面就射了出来，他还记得他看过的小黄片里说如果遇到能把你操射的老二就要牢牢吸住，因为这根东西毫无疑问和你的屁股是天生一对；他根本想不了那么多，眼泪和口水把枕巾弄的一塌糊涂，埋在屁股里的肉棒还一点要射出来的迹象都没有。

“我受不了了，求求你、求求你……我可以给你口交，我真的不行了……”

查尔斯完全就是在胡言乱语，在不应期还被疯狂灌入快感的感觉要把他逼疯了，大脑在向他传达出“再射点什么出来”的信号，但他的阴茎却只知道流水，腿根发着颤，艾瑞克按着他的背将他死死按进床垫里，只有屁股高高翘着，迎合男人的操弄。

“艾瑞克、艾瑞克，我可以把你吸出来、我可以吃掉你的精液，我实在是——”

他胡乱叫着男人的名字求饶，讨好地夹紧屁股，他从没有说过这样的荤话，只要艾瑞克能放过他，他做什么都可以。

“宝贝，下次吧。”

操，查尔斯终于在脑子里说，他哭得胸口一梗一梗的，这是他唯一允许自己说的脏话，即使是在脑子里。他的奶粒被床单磨得又疼又痒，艾瑞克边顶着他的前列腺磨弄边伸手过来爱抚他的阴茎，查尔斯觉得他快被弄坏了，在自己家、自己的床上被第一次见面的水管工操到像漏了一样的流水，前面又不情不愿地硬了起来，而艾瑞克甚至还一次都没有射。

每天的运动最多就是从学校走到地铁站、再从地铁站走回家的教授显然在体力上不可能是拥有健美肌肉的水管工的对手，他只有抽抽嗒嗒地转过脸去，想要和艾瑞克接吻，顺从又听话地迎合男人的动作，又软又可怜的叫男人的名字，希望对方能舒服能高潮，这样他可能就会放过自己，但对方就是没完没了。

他好像已经变成了半跪在自己身后、拿阴茎把自己钉在床上的男人的专属小肉套子，他的臀肉一定都在撞击中被磨红磨肿，每一下响亮的响声都能引来一阵崩溃的啜泣。查尔斯因为不热衷锻炼而软软的胸口、腰部、臀瓣都在艾瑞克揉捏下留下了各种痕迹，粗大的老二不知餍足的在他股间抽插，他大概说了很多他醒过来会想打死自己的话，比如“求你把我射满”或者“想要你的精液”之类。

他的屁股可能接下来的三天都没办法坐在椅子上了。

艾瑞克终于俯下身来和他接吻，凶狠得就像要把他整个人都吃下去，这也没什么差别，在那之前他就早已经被吃干抹净。他抽噎着主动去缠对方的舌头，艾瑞克突然用力将他按回床铺，埋在小穴里的阴茎狠狠跳了几下，在查尔斯的颤抖中将全部东西都射进了那个饥渴的嫩穴里。

查尔斯从没有过这种体验——经过过多蹂躏的敏感腺粒被死抵着射精，他好像又达到了一次干性高潮，反正他实在是什么东西也射不出来了，只能摊在艾瑞克的怀里大口大口地喘气。

“查尔斯，你真的好棒……”将他压着操了个遍的混蛋终于开口叫了他的名字，结实的胸口贴着查尔斯的背，他能感到对方激烈的心跳。

“嗯……”艾瑞克又吻了他，这次的吻很温柔缠绵，仿佛带着爱意，将刚才一场强迫的、过分的性事变成了合奸。

但查尔斯可不那么想，他本来就还在时差当中没有回过神来，又被狠狠折腾了一顿，实在是太困太累了。他迷糊着往身后人的怀里靠，用越来越小的声音说：“我的水管……嗯，修好了吗？”

艾瑞克一愣，好像没想到他会问这个问题，他无奈地摸了摸查尔斯的头发：“当然修好了。”

“哦……”

可怜的查尔斯·泽维尔，在水管工的怀里昏睡过去的最后一个念头是：

“下次睡觉一定要关好门”。


End file.
